


The Merger

by gorgondrifter



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Clexa, F/F, Organized Crime, clexa au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-07-26 02:56:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 33
Words: 48,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20036752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gorgondrifter/pseuds/gorgondrifter
Summary: Lexa is the daughter of Titus Woods, a wealthy CEO who has high expectations for his daughter and wants her to marry.Clarke Griffin is the step-daughter of Marcus Kane, a CEO who needs to appease Titus for a merger or his company will go under.Both of their lives didn't go as they planned. Lexa ended up losing the love of her life because she was too closed off and couldn't stand up to her father. Clarke ended up in prison when an act of joyriding goes wrong but is sure she was set up.They couldn't have more different lives but when they are forced to become engaged as part of the merger and the public face of the company, both women have to find a way to live with each other.





	1. Different Paths

**Author's Note:**

> As always respectful comments are encouraged but hate will be deleted. 
> 
> Warning - Car crash depicted in the first chapter with a character death (not Clexa)

Lexa didn't want to be married. She didn't need to be married but women in her position were expected to be married. She was from a wealthy family and her father was insistent she was going to be married soon.

"Costia, I'm sorry. I can't help this. This is out of my hands."

Costia pulled away too hurt to accept that and Lexa followed her across the bedroom.

"We've been dating for years Lexa. Years! If you can't stand up to him by now and tell him you don't want to marry then you never will."

Costia's warm brown eyes showed empathy but Lexa had hurt her and lost her in the process.

"Are you breaking up with me?" Lexa asked softly.

Costia touched the side of her cheek, resting her hand there for an instant.

"I deserve better than this Lexa. I deserve someone who will fight for us and you won't."

"But I love you. I'll say no. We can leave together like we planned."

Costia shook her head and pulled away.

"It's too late. I don't feel the same about you anymore. I'm leaving tomorrow. I only came to tell you goodbye. I thought you deserved that."

Lexa reached for her but Costia backed away from her touch.

"I'll tell him we are together. He knows about my sexuality. I choose you. Please Costia."

"Lexa, you're cold," Costia said quickly. "We barely even touch or kiss. I barely even know you. You don't let anyone in."

Lexa steeled herself. She had been taught to be cold, that showing vulnerability was weakness. Her father Titus had drilled it into her for her entire life.

"Goodbye Lexa," Costia said.

She turned and walked away and Lexa slumped onto her bed. Just a little while later she was attending a Woods family function, with herself, her family and the whole of Trikru Inc.

Titus raised a glass to another successful year and called upon his daughter to lead the speech.

Lexa felt hollow inside as she spoke with a blank face saying all the right words as she had been taught.

  
Five Years Later

Clarke Griffin was not the typical daughter of an engineer and a doctor. She was also the step daughter of Marcus Kane, the founder of The Ark, one of the richest companies in the city of Arkadia. Since her father had died and her mother had remarried Clarke was supposed to be happy to be a part of the new family but the truth was, she felt as though she was living someone else's life.

Maybe that was why she had done what she had done and gotten herself in such deep trouble. She went over the incident in her head as she sat in the small cell.

It had been Finn's idea. He'd called her uptight. An uptight princess and she'd never backed down from a challenge.

They'd taken Kane's car for a joyride and Raven had been in the back but something had gone wrong with the brakes. They'd crashed and Clarke had woken with her head bleeding and in the driving seat.

A bright light had shone in her eyes and suddenly she was surrounded by cops. They dragged her out of the car, checking over Raven who was injured in the back. Finn was pulled out and a sheet put over his head pronounced dead. Clarke had been shoved onto the hood of the cop car, her head pushed down as her hands were cuffed roughly behind her back.

They'd found her guilty of course, despite her team of lawyers best efforts. Raven's leg needed surgery. She would always have damage from the crash but she lived. The newspapers made it appear as if she had been to blame and Clarke would have accepted that. She felt responsible. Except she wasn't driving. Raven had memory loss and didn't remember and she had woken up in the driving seat.

But she hadn't been driving. Finn had and Clarke's memory was clear. He had hit the brakes because someone was in the road, they hadn't worked and he'd spun out trying to avoid them and Clarke had spent an entire year in prison.

"Hey Griff, you gonna draw a picture of me in that dump of a cell?"

Clarke saw Murphy being led in handcuffs down the halls past her bars as she sketched with chalk on the floor of her cell.

"Back already? What was it this time?" Clarke asked with a furrowed brow.

"I punched a guy not that anyone cares that he had it coming."

Clarke shook her head as the guard shoved him down the hallway as he protested. She was used to the regulars in Arkadia Detention Centre. The delinquents they called themselves. Always in and out of trouble and getting locked up for minor offences. Murphy would be out in a few months and be back in again not long later.

"Hey Clarke. Got you something for your last day."

Bellamy leaned on the bars of her cell from the outside. Clarke got up and they check around as he slipped her some extra food rations. She took them and hid them under the bed right away.

"Thanks," she said.

Bellamy Blake was the sister of another inmate, Octavia. He had found a way to get himself recruited as a guard and posted there to check on his little sister after she'd got herself sent down. They were poor. Far more poor than anyone Clarke had grown up around. Being in prison had taught her more about the real world than she had ever imagined. She had lived in a bubble before and the delinquents had made sure she knew it.

The first week she had been stabbed. The second week there had been a riot and three other people had been stabbed. Arkadia DC as they nicknamed it was a tough place to be sent to. Clarke'd had to toughen up and learn to be smart. 

And today was the day she was finally getting out. 


	2. Just Business

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke returns home to find that Kane's business is in trouble and that she may be the solution to all their problems and Anya tries to dissuade Lexa from following her father's plans for the merger and marrying a stranger.

Lexa had grown accustomed to being able to listen without fully taking in what people were saying to her. So much of her day was taken up with publicity. Press events, charity openings, stylists, photographers. Her image, like her life was meticuously managed. As Lexa Woods, heir to the Trikru fortune the expectations for her were ridiculously high and she knew what was coming. Her father had told her that he had found a match and only needed to wait for them to accept. Lexa tried to pretend that she was okay with it for her family, for everyone else but she wasn't. The thought of it filled her with dread.

  
Clarke arrived home after being picked up by Kane's black limousine. Their driver was quiet and spoke very little. She didn't recognise him. So much had changed. She watched the world go by and when she arrived home her mother didn't try to hug her, likely knowing that Clarke wouldn't allow her to. They had barely spoken since she'd been sent down, the disappointment all too visible on her mom's face and Clarke still resented that she hadn't believed that she hadn't done it.

When they sat down to eat, Clarke appeared as expected but they spoke very little.

"Clarke?" her mom started, prompting Kane to put down his newspaper. "We are glad to have you home but you know that the company hasn't been doing so well since-"

"Since what - since I tarnished the image," Clarke replied dryly.

"We don't need to do this now Abby," Kane said, reaching for his wife's hand. "Let her settle in a few days."

Abby shot a look of impatience at him.

"It can't wait. We have to act now if we are going to save the company."

Clarke raised an eyebrow. She had known the incident had caused a great deal of trouble for Kane. He had lost many important clients who didn't want to be associated with the company afterwards.

"Titus Woods has made us a very generous deal," Abby continued, "one that we have to take if the company is to survive."

"So take it," Clarke said, before taking a mouthful of her meal.

It tasted heavenly. Prison food had been awful and Clarke had been looking forward to having a decent meal all day, despite Bellamy's kind gesture.

"It involves you," Kane said carefully.

Clarke looked into his eyes. He seemed genuinely apologetic but it still worried her what they were going to ask.

"He has a daughter and as you know there was a scandal about her - her sexuality some years before. He thinks if she were to marry that it would be good for the company image and he has suggested you."

Clarke looked at them both in horror.

"You want me to marry some random rich girl to save your company?"

Clarke's word came out wih distaste but then she remembered that she was the reason they were in trouble as far as they thought.

"It would only be for show," Kane told her. "You would never be forced into anything of course but it would secure the merger between our companies. Trikru and The Ark would be united under the deal."

"So I'm livestock?" Clarke replied. "Too much of an embarassment for you unless I'm married off."

"No," her mom started. "This isn't about that. It's a show. Business."

Clarke looked down at her meal and remembered all that time locked inside her cell alone. She had thought a lot in there, about her mom, Kane, Finn, Raven. She had wanted to make up for everything. Even though she hadn't been to blame, she had known better than to say yes to Finn and get into that car but she had wanted to be rebellious for once in her life.

"I'll do it," Clarke said in a low voice. "For the company. For our family."

Her mom smiled but seemed a bit surprised by her lack of resistance.

"It's settled then. I shall call Titus tomorrow and we'll make the arrangements."

Clarke just shoved more food in her mouth determined to enjoy each bite.

Anya entered her cousin's office with a file in her hand. She slammed it down on the desk. Lexa looked up from her computer in alarm.

"What is this?"

"Your future wife."

Lexa exhaled and pushed it aside.

"We've spoken about this. My father has made up his mind. This deal will unite the companies and ensure our legacy."

"Lexa!" Anya said, slamming her palm down on the desk. "Just read it. This isn't some business merger. This is a wedding. This is who he's setting you up with."

The brunette flipped open the file.

"Clarke Abigail Griffin," Lexa read aloud.

She let her eyes scan the image clipped to the front page for a few seconds before flipping it over and reading the details underneath.

"Studied art and medicine. Father deceased. She seems fine. Pretty picture."

Lexa pushed the file back towards her and Anya sat herself down on her desk in front of her and flipped it open a few pages in and pushed it back.

"Read it," she said firmly. "Read what it says about her."

Lexa frowned at her cousin and then picked up the file.

"Found guilty of joyriding, sentenced to one year in prison. Hmmm... light sentence considering it says someone died and she was driving. I guess she had good lawyers."

Anya tapped the desk with her forefinger.

"She's a criminal. You're marrying a convicted criminal who has done time. Did you see where she was sent? That place has a terrible reputation. I should know. I've sent enough people there."

Lexa did feel a little uneasy now about the deal. She had never wanted to be a part of it but her father had taught her to put the company first.

"You are a good prosecutor so I would expect you have but aren't you the one who is always telling me that they deserve second chances?"

Anya sidled closer to her.

"This is different. Lexa, I'm concerned about you. Have you even dated since Costia? It's been five years and you are going straight from celibacy to marriage. Not to mention that you're a twenty-five year old virgin."

Lexa glared at her. She didn't need reminding. She was tired of being made to feel like it was a shameful secret or as if it made her defective in some way. Anya meant well but like most others she judged her because she didn't understand. Costia too had never understood and had taken her difficulty with intimacy as a rejection.

"The deal has already been made," Lexa said, averting her eyes back to her spreadsheets. "All that is left for the details to be finalised and it is done."

Anya placed her hand flat on the desk as she sat there, her head slightly lowered as she considered this.

"I care about you," she said, "but you are wrong about this. You have no idea who this woman is or what's she capable of."

Anya got up, leaving the file behind and turned on her heels, her black boots clicking on the floor as she walked away. Lexa glanced back at the file, the temptation to look again too great.

"Okay Clarke," she said to herself, picking up the file, "let's see who you are."


	3. First Impressions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke and Lexa meet to discuss and sign the contract and Clarke surprises Lexa with her candor.

When the limousine drew up to the large mansion, even Clarke who had grown up around wealth was surprised at its magnitude.

She exited the car, dressed in a simple black dress with flat sensible shoes, her hair styled professionally into a shorter, wavy bob. She still had pink tips from the dye she had used in prison although she had been out a few days and slept in a decent bed and had a private shower for the first time in months.

She wore black sunglasses and held a small bag. It was part of the look. She didn't care much for fashion or clothes really but the image had been cultivated to make the right impression and Clarke had to play the part for a while a least.

  
Lexa waited inside her home for the arrival or her betrothed. She was standing in the foyer, her hair down, thick and wavy but deliberately styled. She was wearing a glittering, expensive dress and had her hands together in her lap. She was more nervous than she had imagined. The blonde took off her sunglasses as she approached and Lexa soon realised that her photo had not done her justice. She wasn't pretty. She was gorgeous and there was a dangerous edge to those blue eyes that met her own.

"Good afternoon. Clarke Griffin."

The blonde thrust out her hand fearlessly and Lexa glanced down at it swallowing. She struggled with this. She had hidden it her whole life how difficult it was for her just to shake someone's hand. She had been improving but still she tensed and overthought each interaction.

"Good afternoon. It's good to meet you."

Lexa took her hand in her own and felt a thrill rush through her. Clarke's hand was warm and soft and Lexa felt something unusual. She actually enjoyed the contact for once. It confused her as they separated their hands and Lexa showed her into her home.

It was awkward and tense as Lexa methodically laid out the terms of the contract. Her father had thought it best she did this herself. Her knew her very capable of handling such a task.

"We would have to remain married publicly and you would live here after the ceremony. All of your needs would be cared for of course but the appearance of dating would need to be cultivated. The entire plan has been laid out in detail here."

Lexa became aware that Clarke was looking at her oddly. She glanced up from the files over the edge of her reading glasses. The blonde was leaning back more casually on the sofa now.

"Wow so you really have planned out everything huh? I guess this really is just a business arrangement. Well that will make it easier I suppose."

Lexa tilted her head. She sounded intelligent but jaded, as if she didn't want this either.

"I assume you understand why Kane and my father wish for this merger?"

"I get it," Clarke said, "reform both our images so that they can pitch it as the bad bisexual off the rails rich girl settled down with the mild mannered lesbian daughter of the CEO. It's all for show. Makes the company look good and shoves our disappointment to our families under the carpet at the same time."

Lexa studied the blonde's body language as she turned away. She appeared fed up and distracted. She had seemed like a different person just a few moments before when she had pretended to be all for the deal.

_She is a good actress_ Lexa thought to herself _and she has assessed my lack of enthusiasm quickly. She has a sharp mind._

Lexa for all her difficulties with intimacy found she had a gift for reading people's true intentions. It made her a very good business woman but Clarke seemed trickier to read than most and in truth that fascinated her.

"So how do you feel about this deal?" Clarke asked, looking straight at Lexa now.

Lexa lifted her gaze and found herself staring right into those sharp blue eyes. She felt a chill at once as if Clarke was seeing right through her. Lexa prided herself on being able to conceal her true self from those around her. She felt for some reason that if she stared too long, Clarke would decimate that and that made her feel more vulnerable than usual in a business meeting.

_Maybe Anya was right. I don't know this woman._

"It is advantageous to both our families and I can be professional."

Lexa had mastered the neutral tone in her voice. Clarke stared at her again and it was unnerving but she refused to lose her nerve to one young blonde woman who had never been in a business meeting in her life.

"So can I," Clarke said, "as long as we are clear where we stand. We should set some ground rules."

Lexa shuffled her papers to produce the list of rules her father had written but Clarke leaned forward and touched her wrist to stop her. Lexa stopped instantly, her brain only registering the feeling that skin to skin contact flooded through her. Normally she was uncomfortable. Why was this different?

"Not those rules," Clarke said, pulling her hand back, "not their rules. Our own. We are the ones who are doing this. We should have ground rules."

Lexa lifted her head, still holding onto the papers and feeling suddenly woefully out of her depth.

"So first rule. No one night stands between us. That will only complicate things and add feelings to the mix and we can do without that."

Lexa looked at her awkwardly. Clarke didn't know that for her that was not a difficult ask at all.

"Second rule. I'm not your little wifey to run around after you. You treat me with respect. I treat you with respect and we'll keep up the public appearance. That means kissing, handholding, whatever we need to do to make it believable."

"Third rule. I still get to go an see my friends and meet with them. You can come along if you need to and I won't tell them the truth. Also no random girls in the bedroom. If you are gonna sleep with someone, keep it out of the house and the public eye yeah and I'll do the same. Niylah's still in prison anyway."

Lexa raised an eyebrow suddenly.

"Niylah?"

"Friends with benefits," Clarke said, waving her hand. "She won't be a problem. She's still in for getting caught with stolen goods. I told her not to trust that supplier again after last time."

"Last time?" Lexa repeated in alarm, her brain struggling to process all the information that had just been thrown at her.

"She's one of the regulars," Clarke explained. "She's a good person but keeps in with the wrong crowd sometimes and she badly needed the money."

Lexa had to fight to show the surprise on her face. Clarke was so casual about it all, her sexuality, her criminal past. She was unused to it. Even Anya who could be most outspoken rarely spoke so freely.

"Any rules you want to add?" Clarke asked. "Or are we good here?"

"We're good," Lexa repeated stiffly, the slang sounding unfamiliar on her tongue.

"Great. Where do I sign?"

Lexa directed her to the contract and handed her a pen and noted as Clarke used her left hand to sign it. Lexa signed it quickly before she could lost her nerve and placed down the pen.

"Great. That was easier than I thought," Clarke said with a smile. "Congratulations we're engaged future wifey. I expect a decent ring by the way. Nothing too flashy. Simple, tasteful."

Lexa wasn't sure if she was joking but her heart was having palpitations just at the smile that was being directed at her.

"So I have somewhere else I need to be this afternoon but we'll arrange that first date soon yeah? Send me all the details. I'll send you my email address."

Lexa nodded slowly, closing her eyes and Clarke picked up her bag and got to her feet.

"It was nice meeting you Lexa," Clarke said turning away from her.

"I'll walk you out," Lexa said, without even thinking.

She got to her feet and walked side by side with Clarke, who was looking down at her phone now with a frown.

"Problem?" Lexa asked.

"No," Clarke said, "just an old friend who hasn't texted me back. I haven't seen her in a while and I don't know if she even wants to see me."

"Raven Reyes?" Lexa asked, remembering the name from the file.

She saw something falter in Clarke's eyes, some guilt that lay there.

"I'm guessing you read her name in my file," Clarke said, her lips drawn into a thin line. "And you know about my past. Is that a problem?"

"No," Lexa said truthfully, understanding the guilt she saw reflected in Clarke's eyes. "The past is gone."

Clarke smiled a little as if those words comforted her.

"Yeah? I hope so."

Lexa held open the car door for Clarke who seemed pleasantly surprised by her manners and closed it once she was in.

"I'll email you," Clarke said, through the half-lowered window.

"I look forward to it."

As the car drew away, Lexa finally let out her breath and all the fear she had been holding back.

_I'm in trouble_ she thought in alarm. _So much trouble._

Lexa had known it the moment their hands had touched. She was doomed. For all her plans to remain professional and business like, the one scenario she hadn't accounted for was the way her heart raced and her throat went dry when Clarke was in her presence.

_I can't feel anything for her_ she told herself. _It's weakness. Remain logical in the face of emotion. That's what father says._


	4. Making the Arrangements

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke visits an old friend to make amends and Lexa struggles with some of the linguistic aspects of pretending to date Clarke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So a little note about Lexa. In this she has a high functioning form of OCD and has some touch aversion and difficulties with overthinking and adapting to changes.
> 
> For anyone who is not familiar with it, the link offers more information. 
> 
> https://healthproadvice.com/mental-health/touch-aversion

Raven nearly closed the door in Clarke's face.

"Please Rae, I just want to talk. I just got out. Please?"

The brunette eyed her warily but opened the door and let Clarke into her small flat. Clarke was surprised at how far Raven's life had gone downhill. She had been a promising engineer and tech specialist, on a fast track programme to the top, now she collected disability and lived in the rougher part of the city.

"I know that you don't believe me and you don't remember and I'm sorry I kept trying to convince you to testify that you did. That was wrong but I just want to make things right."

She glanced down at the brace with crushing guilt.

"Don't worry Clarke," Raven said with a note of sarcasm, "They said the brace can come off in maybe a few months or some, that's if it ever comes off."

Clarke swallowed and darted her eyes away.

"I wanted to tell you something as my best friend so that you didn't learn from the media. I'm engaged."

Raven scoffed.

"Got over Finn then already? Who is it?"

"It's not a real marriage," Clarke said shaking her head. "It's part of a business merger with the Woods' family. I'm trying to make things right for Kane and his company."

Raven raised her eyebrows.

"You're going to marry a stranger?"

"Yeah. Crazy I know. She seems nice actually. A little uptight but you know those corporate types."

Raven smiled suddenly, her anger dissipating.

"Is she hot?"

"She kinda is," Clarke joked. "But that's off the table."

Raven grinned shaking her head.

"Some things don't change Griff. So I'm guessing I've to keep quiet about this."

"If you don't mind," Clarke replied.

Raven glanced at her with a slightly mournful expression.

"I'm sorry I didn't visit you. I did miss you. I just-"

"It's okay. I understand," Clarke said quickly. "I found a way to survive."

"You always do," Raven said wistfully. "Come on. You could at least hug your best friend after all this time."

Clarke smiled broadly and reached for her and they hugged like long lost family.

"So how was it with the jailbird?" Anya asked.

Lexa was drinking a glass of orange juice with her supper, a healthy omelette made by their family chef.

Anya had just turned up too eager to get the gossip.

"She was nice," Lexa said, with a shrug.

Anya narrowed her eyes at her.

"Nice? That's it?"

"It was a professional business meeting. What else did you expect?"

Anya threw down her bag and sat down at the table with a huff.

"I expected tattooes at least. Was she scary?"

"No Anya. Clarke was not scary and don't you have a tattoo?"

Anya sulked at her cousin.

"If you are going through with this monstrosity, the least you can do is provide me with some entertainment at your expense."

"Sorry to disappoint," Lexa said, dabbing at her food with her fork.

"Wait...?" Anya said as if realising something. "Did you use her first name? You never use clients first names."

Lexa had to fight to hide a blush as the tips of her ears reddened.

"She had a very casual manner in conversations."

Anya laughed and nudged her and Lexa just shook her head.

Lexa's phone beeped suddenly and she checked it. It was Clarke emailing.

  
Hi future wifey, send me the details of our first date. I'm assuming you already have it planned. See you soon.

Clarke xoxo

  
Lexa replied promptly laying out the time, date and location. She worded it as she would any other business meeting but her heart skipped a beat when she hit send.

Clarke received the email when she was at home that evening, lying back on her bed.

Dear Miss Griffin,

I received your correspondence and have included the details of the engagement in attachment for your convenience. I look forward to seeing you and getting to no more about you.

Sincerely yours,

Alexandria Woods

  
Clarke downloaded and scanned the attachment. Everything was so formal and professional that no casual observer would think that it was really a date. Clarke decided that she would have to talk to Lexa about that. The poor woman seemed clueless and Clarke concluded, not for the first time that the arrangment had definitely not been her idea.

Clarke decided to send her a funny gif in reply and smiled at the thought of it. She could just picture the brunette frowning at it.

  
"Is that her emailing?" Anya asked, as Lexa's phone buzzed again. "Let me see."

Lexa frowned at the cat image. It was a cat with a party hat blowing a party horn. Underneath it just said 'can't wait'.

Anya chuckled at the image.

"Well at least she has a sense of humour."

Lexa glanced up at her not sure what to make of it all.

"What do I reply?" Lexa asked. "Do I send a cat picture? I never communicate like this."

"Just send her an emoji to show how you feel about it. It's funny."

Lexa frowned. This was going to be more tricky than she had expected. She had zero understanding of dating. Even with Costia they had met several times in formal occassions before Costia had invited her to dinner.

"Okay," Lexa just replied, finding a smiling emoji and hitting send. She added 'cant wait' to it, mimicking Clarke's register.

"You can always back out," Anya said, noticing her furrowed brow. "You don't have to do this."

Lexa met her eyes with determination.

"Yes, I do. It's best for the company."

Anya shook her head.

"You sound like Uncle Titus, cousin. Oh wait, I have to take this call. It's work."

Lexa watched as Anya placed the phone to her ear and switched straight into lawyer mode. Her work kept her pretty busy but Anya was passionate about keeping the streets clean and she was one of the fiercest prosecutors in the city.

  
Clarke read the reply and let out an exhasparated sigh. She was going to have to put a lot more work into this than she had anticipated. She lay back on her soft bed and let herself doze thinking of what life was going to be like once she was in her fake marriage.


	5. First Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke meets Lexa for their first date but finds that the blonde has some advice for her and plans of her own how the fake dating is going to play out and Lexa feels out of her depth.

Lexa tapped her fingers on her knee as she waited in the restaurant for Clarke to appear. The blonde was not late but she hadn't arrived yet and it was almost 8pm. Lexa hated lateness and the closer it got to the time the more nervous she became. When Clarke showed up just on time she was wearing a simple but elegant blue dress, low at the front.

"I'm not late am I?" Clarke asked, noticing Lexa's edginess.

"No," Lexa said stiffly. "You are just on time."

Lexa moved to pull out Clarke's chair for her and she smiled and sat down. Lexa returned to her seat across from the blonde.

"So we have to talk first," Clarke said as Lexa moved to pick up the menu.

"Of course. We should learn more about each other, for our cover story."

"It's more than that," Clarke said with a sigh. "You aren't going to be able to pull this off unless we work on you. That email wouldn't have fooled anyone into thinking this was a real date. Lucky for you, we can deal with this early on."

Lexa was gripping the edges of her menu, trying not to overthink Clarke's words.

"Have you even dated someone before?" Clarke asked.

"Yes of course," Lexa replied, trying to hide her embarrassment.

Clarke frowned at her as if trying to read her.

"So step one. The communication. We're going to spend this date teaching you how to be less formal with your texts and emails. Formality is for the office. We're supposed to be dating. So lesson 1 - you don't send the details of a date in pdf form."

"What format-?" Lexa began.

Clarke's look silenced her.

"No attachments Lexa. Take out the formalities and full names. Got it."

Lexa was still holding onto the menu for dear life. This was way out of her comfort level.

"Got it," Lexa replied, lowering her eyes.

"Hey," Clarke said, noticing her embarrassment. "We all have to learn somewhere. You got this okay?"

Lexa's lips twitched at the corners and she lifted her gaze.

"So the first date we probably wont have any paparazzi unless someone tips them off. If you like we can leave that until next time and just talk a little."

"I had planned potential topics..."

Lexa put down the menu and reached for her phone but Clarke reached out stopping her hand. Lexa held her breath at the contact unconsciously counting how many second were passing.

"No lists, no plans. If this is to look natural we have to let it progress naturally. I know that you like order and all but we will preplan the dates okay and take it at your pace but we don't need topic lists."

A solid thirty two seconds, Clarke touched her wrist for. Lexa barely breathed until she moved her hand.

"And then there's that," Clarke said. "The touch thing. How many people know about it?"

"Very few," Lexa said, "I'm good at hiding it."

Clarke nodded.

"Okay. You don't have to hide it with me and let me know if something is too much for you but we are going to have to do some pda's so we'll work on that. We'll go - slow."

"What are PDA's?" Lexa asked nervously.

"Public displays of affection. We don't need to do to much and we can practise before we do it in public. That means we'll need to spend time together in between the dates to go through it. You don't strike me as someone who likes suprises so we'll rehearse so you are comfortable."

Lexa felt overwhelmed all at once with the amount of information being throwing at her.

"It's okay," Clarke said softly, "I'm not judging you. We all move at our own pace but if this is to work we need to be on the same page right?"

"Right," Lexa repeated. "The same page."

_I've made her feel foolish_ Clarke thought with regret. _I should try to put her at ease for the rest of the date. Make this easier on her._

"Okay. So we have plenty of time for all that. Tonight we are just going to have a nice meal and ask each other questions like two regular people on a regular date in a -" Clarke raised an eyebrow, glancing around, "an incredibly expensive restaurant. Nice choice."

Lexa felt herself smile and some of the tension ease from her. Clarke's humour was almost infectious.

"Thank you. Um thanks."

Lexa corrected herself, trying to adopt less formal language. She offered Clarke a menu and the blonde took it, her blue eyes lighting up. Lexa felt almost drunk all of a sudden as they shone back at her, losing herself in flecks of azure.

"I so wish we'd had food like this inside," Clarke joked. "I can't wait to order."

Lexa snapped out of it, her curiosity getting the better of her.

"What was it like? In there I mean."

Clarke glanced up at her over the menu.

"Tough," she said, "but I adapted. You'd be surprised at how quickly you adapt when you have to but I wouldn't recommend it."

"Of course not," Lexa replied. "Would you like something to drink? It's all on my tab."

A smile came to Clarke's face as if she was pleasantly surprised.

"Yes please. Do you drink?"

"Rarely," Lexa said. "Truth be told I dislike wine though I'm expected to drink it at meals."

"Me too," Clarke replied. "Can't stand the stuff. We should get something else. What about trying some of these cocktails? We could taste a few of them."

Lexa looked concerned now and Clarke guessed that she wasn't much of a drinker.

"Or I could try them," she said with a slight smile. "Maybe we should leave them until next time. I don't want to overdo it on our first official date Lex."

Lexa looked up in surprise. No one had ever called her Lex. It felt strange but she liked it. Almost as if she was someone else for a moment or a more fun version of herself.

"Okay. So what about dessert? We are getting dessert right?"

Lexa's eyes widened in surprise.

"We haven't even ordered yet."

"Well I'm definitely having dessert. After a year of prison food I think I deserve some black forest gateau. Wait is that the same as Black forest cake? It is isn't it."

Lexa smiled despite all of her earlier nerves as Clarke talked without waiting for a reply about all the food she was going to order.


	6. Taking It Slow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa learns from her father that he is expecting her to start performing for the press quicker than she had anticipated, as she meets Kane and Abby and Clarke suggests that they meet in more casual circumstances to practise.

Lexa was in her office when her father turned up unexpectedly with Marcus and Abby for a visit. Lexa scrambled to make sure she was presentable and instructed her secretary to send them in.

She stood in front of her desk, fixing her hair and blazer. She was still mildly on a high from her first date which had gone much better than she had expected. Clarke had been surprisingly easy to talk to and they had discussed where they studied, what sort of music they listened to, films the liked and all manner of topics. Clarke was naturally curious and asked Lexa a lot of questions but the conversation seemed to progress naturally and Clarke was good at keeping it interesting.

Her father's face was stern when he entered. Titus Woods was a man all business and formality and even in their interactions as father and daughter they rarely communicated otherwise.

"Mr and Mrs Kane, this is my daughter Alexandria. She graduated top of her class at Harvard and has a keen business mind."

Lexa appeared calm but when she saw Abigail and Marcus Kane she felt suddenly aware that this was Clarke's family and for some reason the thought unnerved her.

"Mr and Mrs Kane. It is a pleasure to meet you. Clarke has told me so much about you."

Lexa knew how to conduct herself in business and went straight into what she knew was effective. She could appear confident and sociable when needed.

"Most of it good I hope," Kane said, with a note of humour. "It is a pleasure to meet you too. Your father assures us that you are happy with this match and that the first date went well."

Lexa had to resist the urge to clench her fingers into the fabric of her blazer. She hadn't told her father anything. Luckily for her it wasn't a lie after all but Lexa resented being potentially led into dishonesty.

"It was a success," Lexa replied.

"I have discussed Clarke's past incidents with her family and they assure us that she is committed to being on her best behaviour. If all is well, we would like to proceed with the press proportion of our plan. Send the details of your next engagement to me and I'll arrange for some paparazzi to be tipped off."

_Already_? Lexa thought in alarm. _We've barely even met._

"Of course father. I know that you are keen for things to progress."

"Yes," her father replied sternly. "We must carefully cultivate the image of this relationship. I assume that I will not be disappointed."

_I am disappointed in you!_

Lexa remembered her father's word when she was just a child. She has been playing in her room when she was supposed to be studying, building a fort with Anya out of bedsheets.

You have work to do. The whole future of the company depends on you. There is no time for childish games.

"You won't be," Lexa replied. "All will go to plan."

Lexa kept her back straightened until they exited the room, satisfied with her performance and then she slumped. She returned to her desk and found that Clarke had sent her a text message, Clarke suggesting it would be better to text rather than email next time to get Lexa used to informal communication.

Clarke: Wifey, so when's the next hot date? I think I should come over to yours before then? Wanna spend some time together tonight?

Lexa felt her heart leap in that way it always did when Clarke was talking to her.

_What did she say now? Be less formal. Don't overcomplicate it._

Clarke: Sure, I'm free tonight. 6pm xx

Lexa: Can't wait! I'll bring dinner xoxo

Lexa frowned. What on earth was she expecting. She sent a couple of xx's as Clarke had suggested she do when she wasn't sure what to reply. Clarke sent her a winking face and Lexa smiled to herself as she stared at her phone with a semi goofy grin.

  
After speaking to her mom and Kane about the next date, Clarke knew that she would have to move faster with Lexa. She had hoped it wouldn't scare the woman even more. Everyone else seemed to buy Lexa's professional but Clarke had learned to see through people. She'd had to in prison.

_Lights out!_

Clarke remembered the first time she'd heard the phrase. Her first day had been intense. As soon as people found out what sort of background she came from she became the focus for every class based microaggression the other inmates had eve received. They'd covered her mouth and put a knife to her throat the first night, the Azgeda who ran the wing. Echo, flanked by two others.

"We run this place got it. You ever act otherwise and we are coming for you."

Clarke soon learned that the guards were easily bought. Echo was released not long after but the other Azgeda still held the power. Clarke tried to mind her own business and keep her head down but one day she found them beating on Monroe, who was practically still a kid and she couldn't stand by and do nothing. They came for the next day in the yard but she was expecting them. She still had the scar but she'd survived and then she'd taken matters into her own hands. People soon learned that Clarke Griffin was not someone to be messed with and they respected that.

Clarke walked up to the front door of Lexa's home and pressed the doorbell. The door swung open quickly and Clarke knew that Lexa had likely been keeping track of the exact time.

Lexa appeared much more casual this time and wore a blouse, her hair tied back into a ponytail. She looked softer somehow as she invited Clarke in and offered to take her jacket. Clarke herself had opted for the jeans and leather jacket look, wanting to make make it feel less like a business meeting and more like they were actually friends.

"I brought takeout," Clarke advised. "I hope you like chinese food."

Lexa smiled.

"I'll get some plates and set up the table."

"No need," Clarke said. "We can sit on the sofa. It'll be less formal and seeing as that's what we're trying to achieve..."

Lexa blinked slowly but then nodded and Clarke knew that this was hard for her. She unpacked the food and Lexa brought over some utensils as Clarke seated herself on the luxurious black sofa in front of the large TV screen.

Lexa sat down awkwardly beside her and Clarke began to tuck into her food. When she caught Lexa looking at her she smiled and put her hand to her mouth.

"Sorry," she said. "I am really hungry."

"It is good," Lexa admitted. "Did you want to discuss the next date or wait until we finish eating?"

Clarke noticed how much space there was between her and Lexa. The brunette was keeping her distance.

"Okay so I know we both thought we had more time but it's fine. We can manage. The hardest part will be making it look natural because that means PDA's so I thought we should practise in a more informal setting, one you found more comfortable."

Stop staring at her Clarke, the blonde told herself. She's pretty yes but you knew that. Get over it. It's just work.

The brunette had become very still at her words. Almost like a startled deer.

"We'll start small okay. Handholding and sitting a bit closer. Are you okay with that?"

Lexa nodded but Clarke could see her swallowing a lump in her throat.

"So... I'm going to sit a little closer while we finish our food and we are just going to watch TV or do something you would normally do at this time. What would you normally do?"

Lexa's eyes darted guiltily to a games console.

"You're a gamer?" Clarke asked in disbelief. "I never would've pictured that. Okay so we'll eat and then we'll game and go from there."

  
A little while later, Clarke watched as Lexa swore at her TV screen, uncharacterstically losing her cool. She was absolutely focussed, her eyes moving with the action.

"Get out of the corner you asshole!"

Clarke couldn't help but be amused at watching Lexa's competitive streak in play.

"Sorry," Lexa said, remembering that Clarke was nearby. "I got carried away. You wanted to watch a film?"

"It's okay," Clarke said with a chuckle. "You were having fun. Let's look for a film."

Clarke shuffled a little closer to Lexa closing the gap between them.

"Lexa," she half whispered. "I'm going to hold your hand now. Tell me if it gets too much and we'll stop alright?"

Lexa turned her head slightly but didn't reply. She nodded slightly and Clarke slipped her hands into Lexa and saw the brunette inhale as if to brace herself. Lexa shifted but didn't pull away and used her free hand to search through the films as if focussing on something else was helping her.

"What kind of film do you want to watch?" Lexa asked.

"Pick one of your favourites," Clarke replied softly, her thumb slowly grazing over the back of Lexa's hand.

They managed for a few minutes before Lexa became uncomfortable.

"Okay I'm done," Lexa just said, avoiding her eyes.

Clarke smiled and pulled her hand away. It was a start.

"Good job. You can relax. You did great."

Lexa still seemed uncomfortable but even more than that she wore a sad expression.

"I'm sorry," she muttered. "That I'm difficult."

Clarke felt a deep wave of empathy stir within her heart. Even just admitting the issue seemed difficult for Lexa.

"Lexa, you don't have to apologise. We all have different limits when it comes to intimacy. You have done nothing wrong."

Lexa turned her head and met her eyes. Clarke blinked twice suddenly at the intensity of them. They were green and rich and Clarke felt a weird feeling as Lexa gazed at her.

"Thank you," she said. "I'm glad it's someone like you that I'm doing this with. Someone else might not have been so kind."

"Yeah well, you might not think that when we're married and you're sick of my snoring."

Lexa burst out laughing, despite the tension.

"You don't snore," she replied shaking her head.

"No I don't but I made you laugh so the lie was worth it."

They smiled at each other for a moment before Lexa choose a film and they sat side by side watching the screen. Clarke found herself watching Lexa's expressions during the film. She was subtle with her emotions but Clarke could see the tiny variations in how she expressed them as she followed the ups and downs of the movie. It was an action film, fast paced and not what Clarke would have expected from Lexa.

_She's not as cold and unfeeling as she pretends to be_ Clarke thought. _She's feeling every moment in this movie._

"So," Clarke said, when it was over, "I was thinking that we should do this on a regular basis to improve our believability as a couple or would that be too much?"

Lexa glanced at her and there was a slight quirk at the corners of her lips.

"That would be acceptable."

"Okay," Clarke said. "So I'm going to head off home now but I will text you later. My driver is outside."

Clarke got to her feet and Lexa rose with her.

"I'll walk you out."

"So chivalrous wifey," Clarke teased with a sly grin as they walked to the front door. "Okay one more PDA practise. Don't panic."

Clarke leaned in and very slowly pressed a chaste kiss onto Lexa's cheek. The brunette froze instantly.

"Later Lexa," Clarke whispered, as she retreated, satisfied with the goodnight kiss.

Lexa managed to mumble a goodnight in reply but was still startled like a deer in headlights. Clarke walked away and waved once before she entered the limo. Lexa waved back awkwardly and then shut the door. Her hand slipped up immediately to touch her cheek in shock. It had been pleasant, an electric touch of Clarke's lips upon her skin.

"Hhmm," Lexa muttered, shaking her head to try and regain her senses.


	7. The Delinquents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anya asks Lexa for a favour and still worries that the Merger is too much for her cousin while Clarke catches up with old friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for all your kind comments. Sorry I haven't had the chance to respond to them all but I really appreciate them!

A few days later

"Hey Lexa, can I crash here for a few days. My apartment is being fumigated."

Anya entered the home without knocking as she often did and headed towards Lexa's area of the house. She had her own lounge and bedroom and bathroom and study and kitchen. If needed Lexa could avoid seeing her father for weeks unless he specifically wanted to visit her.

She didn't get a reply and so frowned and placed her bags down on the island in the middle of the kitchen.

"Lexa! Alexandria don't think that you are hiding from me."

Anya walked towards Lexa's private lounge and pushed the door open. She found her cousin sitting in the sofa eating takeout food from a carton, Clarke Griffin sat closely next to her and they were both smiling. Anya was so startled that she hovered in the doorway.

"Who's your friend?" Clarke asked, rather casually draping her arm across the back of the sofa.

Lexa turned her head.

"Anya? What are you doing here?"

Anya's eyes darted between Lexa and the blonde who was busy tucking into her takeout. Lexa got to her feet quickly.

"This is Clarke Griffin. Clarke this is my cousin, Anya Woods. She is aware of the details of the Merger."

Clarke got to her feet and thrust out her hand. Anya just looked down at it suspiciously and Clarke withdrew it.

"You know I really should get going," Clarke said glancing at her watch. "It's getting late."

Clarke leaned in and pressed a kiss to her cheek as she had done every night that week.

"You don't need to walk me out. I'll text you."

"Goodnight Clarke," Lexa replied with a polite smile.

Clarke hurried out fairly quickly and Lexa returned to eating her food.

"Are you eating takeout?" Anya asked. "You don't eat takeout ever."

"Clarke likes it," Lexa replied. "We were practising acting like a couple, for the next date. The press will be there."

Anya's brow furrowed and she pressed her lips together and seated herself down besides her cousin.

"Can I stay here for a while? My apartment is being debugged, literally."

"Sure," Lexa replied, "the guest bedroom is fully stocked."

"Thanks. I didn't want to live out of a hotel for weeks."

Lexa didn't answer, happily focussed on her food.

"So you are really going to go through with this? Marrying a stranger? Posing for the press? I mean Clarke will have to move in here. You'll be living together, sharing a bed. You know that your father will expect you to go all in."

Lexa closed her eyes suddenly and inhaled.

"One step at a time," she replied.

They were Clarke's words. Each day she had sat besides Lexa and slipped her hand into her own. Whenever Lexa started to worry about the next step, Clarke would reassure her.

We're not there yet. One step at a time.

Lexa opened her eyes and felt stronger.

"When's the press getting tipped off?"

"Friday," Lexa replied, "we are going out for dinner at Alfonzo's. We will have a window seat where pictures can clearly be taken and by Saturday morning they will be in the tabloids."

"And you're ready for that?"

Lexa's breath hitched but she appeared confident.

"Yes."

Anya leaned over and stole a prawn from Lexa's fried rice dish.

"I don't believe you," she said before putting the prawn into her mouth.

Lexa ignored her words telling herself that Anya was being too cynical. Everything was going well. Nothing would hinder their plans.

  
It felt strange for Clarke to enter the run down bar and see the delinquents waiting for her. Murphy had his arm wrapped around Emori and wore black eye liner, his hair styled in a fashionable mohican. Bellamy and Octavia were playing pool and trash talking each other as usual and Harper and Monty were seated together while Jasper was hitting on a brunette barmaid. Miller and Jackson were leaning with their backs up against the bar teasing Jasper for his lack of game, beers in their hands.

"Princess!" Murphy called. "Finally come down to slum it with us lowlifes. Get over here and buy us all drinks."

From the looks of it Murphy had already had a few but Clarke smiled and joined her friends. As she walked over she felt someone bear hug her from behind.

"Bellamy," she rasped turning around. "Octavia."

The Blake's took turns hugging their friend and Bellamy darted to the bar to get a round for everyone on the tab he was no doubt going to set up in Clarke's name. Clarke didn't mind. She was wealthy enough and they weren't.

"So how was your first week back among the rich folks?" Murphy asked with a cheeky grin. "I'm surprised you want to be seen hanging around with a bunch of criminals like us."

"Murphy. I'm not going to ignore all my friends just because I'm outta jail now. What do you take me for?"

"Oh we're friends now?" Murphy asked with a note of sarcasm.

To those who didn't know him, you would think he hated her but Murphy spoke to everyone dryly. That was just how he communicated.

"Niylah's back out next week," Octavia said with a nudge. "You gonna call her?"

Clarke knew that this was the lies would start. She had to be consistent if the world was going to believe her and Lexa were really dating.

"Actually I met someone."

"Already?" Monty chimed in. "You move fast."

"Yeah we met through our families and just hit it off. It's going really well."

"So she's rich too? Does she have a sister?"

Emori nudged Murphy and gave him a glare.

"What?" he protested. "You know I'm kidding."

Bellamy brought over the drinks but Clarke noticed his eyes drifting to a familiar face at the other side of the room.

"Why is Echo here?" Clarke whispered to Octavia. "Is there going to be trouble?"

Octavia shook her and scowled.

"Don't even go there. He's been all doe eyed for her. Says they're in love and she's out of Azgeda for good."

"Oh," Clarke said with a note of surprise in her voice. "Well as long as she leaves me alone there'll be no bad blood between us."

Octavia still glared moodily, clearly not happy about the situation but Clarke just hoped it would work out for them. She caught Echo's eyes and saw many secrets hidden behind them. Echo was always tricky to read. She could conceal her true intentions better than anyone but Bellamy was not stupid and Clarke had no interest in interfering in his love life.

_Should I tell them the truth about the business merger? They are my friends._

Clarke wanted to be honest with them but a part of her knew what they would say. Bellamy would tell her it was a mistake, that she was in over her head. Monty would talk about the moral implications. Octavia would say it was crazy and Murphy would make a snide comment or two.

_Maybe I'll tell them later_ she thought taking a swig of her drink.


	8. The Big Performance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa is nervous as the pair have to perform for the press on their next date and someone at the restaurant catches Lexa off guard.

"Are you ready for this? Your performance must be immaculate. Nothing can jeopardize this deal."

"Yes father," Lexa replied coolly.

She hung up the phone quickly. She was already nervous and her father had lectured her for a good twenty minutes about the importance of the event.

"You okay?" Clarke asked.

They were riding in the back of Lexa's personal limo, dressed up for the date. Lexa was already struggling and they hadn't even arrived yet.

"Yes," she lied.

"One step at at a time remember. First we just exit the car holding hands and get to the table. Just focus on that."

The car stopped and Lexa felt Clarke's hand slip into her own and focussed entirely on that and not the urge to run that ran through mind at every second. Clarke's thumb grazed the back of her hand tenderly and she focussed on the sensation and closed her eyes. She opened them again and regained her composure.

"I'm ready," she said.

They got out as the door was opened for them and walked hand in hand into the lavish restaurant. The front reception had a long queue but Lexa walked past, the owners well aware of who she was and headed straight for their table by the window.

As they sat down across from each other, Clarke held her hand over the table to maintain the show as they pretended not to notice flash of cameras across the street from the restaurant.

"You're doing great," Clarke told her in a low voice. "Just keep doing what you're doing. We'll order food and talk and smile and it'll be over with before you know it."

Lexa forced herself to smile but Clarke could see how unnatural it was. Then the smile disappeared in an instant and her eyes went wide.

"What's wrong?" Clarke asked, leaning in close to whisper.

"My ex is here," she replied stiffly. "And she's not alone."

Clarke turned her head and followed Lexa's alarmed gaze over to two women in the foyer. One was elegant with short brown, curly hair and looked like she could be a model. In fact Clarke recognised her from some commerical or something. The other woman was a brunette with the darkest eyes she'd ever seen and long, straight black hair.

"Wow, Costia Green. Wasn't she in that famous car commercial?"

"Yes," Lexa hissed, throwing daggers at Ontari.

Clarke heard the anger and jealousy in her tone and got it right away.

"That bad huh?"

Lexa met her gaze, her jaw clenched.

"She dumped me."

Clarke thought for a second and then a smirk appeared on her lips.

"Okay, so it's a spanner in the works but we can work with this. We'll just have to step up the pda's."

Lexa was still glaring intensely at Ontari.

"Lex, over here. Focus on me. As far as she knows you are on a date with me and you've completely moved on."

"I have," Lexa growled.

"Yeah I can see that," Clarke said dryly. "Now don't flinch."

It took a second for Lexa to realise what Clarke was doing when she reached across and touched her chin. Clarke leaned in and placed a kiss on her lips. Lexa's heart fluttered, her brain not registering anything but the feel of Clarke's lips on her own. It was only a peck but Lexa could barely breathe as the blonde slowly pulled back and she was eye to eye with her and but an inch away from her.

"That oughta to be convincing enough for a second date."

Clarke spoke in a dry, husky voice that was so attractive that Lexa barely heard a word she was saying.

"So babe, what are we gonna order this time?"

Clarke had gone straight back into the act and was looking at her menu now as Lexa's mouth hung open in surprise. She closed it, realising that she must've looked foolish and smiled back at Clarke.

"The strangozzi with black truffle is an excellent dish," she replied.

"Yum," Clarke said with a broad smile. "I'm down for that."

Lexa focussed only on Clarke for the rest of the meal and the blonde noticed to her satisfaction that Lexa's ex, Costia was glaring at them now.

Clarke reached over and brushed Lexa's hair behind her ear flirtaciously, for the press of course, or at least that's what she told herself but she took care not to push Lexa's limits too much.

A little while later and they were both walking back to limo hand in hand, cameras flashing around them. Once they where inside and they were heading away from the restaurant, Lexa loudly exhaled. Clarke didn't say anything or move to touch her, knowing that all Lexa needed now was rest. The evening had drained her and she had been pushed far harder than Clarke had wanted to push her.

"Next time will be easier," Clarke said, "we've done the hard part, convincing the press. It went great."

"Then why do I feel so exhausted?" Lexa asked dryly.

Clarke flashed a smile at her.

"You were great honestly. If we weren't fake dating it would have been an amazing second date. I enjoyed myself."

"Really?" Lexa asked quickly cheering up. "You don't think it was too much? I never know how much is too much with these things."

Clarke smiled reassuringly.

"No. It was great. It's all about the company anyway. We could have a good time anywhere but the food was really great and you were the perfect date."

Lexa smiled and lowered her head as if to hide it.

"You aren't as bad at this as you think you are," Clarke said. "And Costia was an idiot to let you go. A hot idiot admittedly but an idiot. I mean you seriously dated a model? Isn't that like cliché or something?"

Lexa's smile widened which had been entirely Clarke's intention.

"I didn't date her because she was a model. She seemed nice and friendly. It was my fault it didn't work. She deserved more."

Clarke shook her head.

"No. You deserved more and she was dumb for not seeing that. Don't put that on yourself."

Lexa's eyes flickered to her own and Clarke felt a weird sort of protectiveness over her. The effect Costia'd had on Lexa irked her and she had to admit that Lexa looked kinda hot when she was acting jealous and throwing murderous looks at Ontari.

_Reign it in Clarke. Fake fianceé remember._

"So... I'm happy to leave it a few days until we have another practise session and let you recharge."

Lexa blinked, her eyes half-closed now sleepily.

"Thank you. That would be good for me I think."

"Great," Clarke said with a grin. "Text me if you need me. I'll probably send you some funny gifs or something still anyway. It makes me chuckle to think of you sitting there looking at cat memes in your fancy office."

Lexa's lips curved up in amusement and her eyes shone, lit up with something wonderful that Clarke loved to know she had played a part in.

The car stopped outside Clarke's home.

"Goodnight then wifey."

Clarke nodded at her and Lexa watched her leave, a smile still on her lips. Lexa's heart was still pounding and all she could think of the whole way back to her home was that moment when Clarke had kissed her. Such a simple kiss. It had only been for a split second, like a kiss in greeting or chaste sign of affection but it had felt anything but chaste to Lexa, who had felt such a surge of arousal. It was thrilling being around the blonde, scary but exciting and she trusted Clarke. She knew that if she became uncomfortable Clarke would respect that and let her be.

She breathed in deeply, closing her eyes as she imagined it over and over again. All thoughts of Costia had disappeared in that moment. Clarke had been all she had been focussed on and for a split second she hadn't been thinking of anything else at all and had forgotten her instinct to recoil.


	9. Gossip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The photos are released but Costia proves to be causing more trouble than expected and Clarke calms down a frantic Lexa and gets more than she bargained for.

"The pictures are good. The press is eating it up."

It was too early for Clarke to function yet. She was eating cereal for breakfast and her mom and Kane were shoving newspapers at her, pictures of her and Lexa. Clarke had to admit they seemed to have pulled it off. Her phone had started buzzing with texts from her friends while she had still been in bed and she had scrambled to mute in, hating being disturbed so early in the morning.

"Did you think they wouldn't?" Clarke just mumbled with her head lowered.

"This is great," Kane said with excitement. "Titus will be very pleased and he's a difficult person to please."

Clarke lifted her head curious now.

"What is he like anyway? I haven't really met him yet."

She saw her mom and Kane exchange a look that told her everything she needed to know.

"Demanding," Kane told her, "but efficient."

_Huh must be why Lexa's so hard on herself_ she thought.

Clarke felt her phone vibrating again in her pocket and rolled her eyes. She pulled it out and checked her messages. Most of her friends were suggesting she bring Lexa along to meet them.

_It's far too soon for that_ Clarke thought. _Lexa would freak out if we did that now._

  
"Inexpected better from you Lexa. You allowed yourself to get distracted. Try again."

Lexa's father held out his fencing sword and they began to practise, each moving gracefully in swift, precise moves. Her father expected her to practise regularly and often arranged these matches between them. Most of the time Lexa could outmatch him quite easily but her focus was elsewhere. She had spent half the morning dealing with the aftermath of those pictures. The plan seemed to be working but for how long.

It was just dawning on her that this would become her new normal. Maybe Anya was right. They would have to keep the pretence up everywhere. That meant that Clarke would be expected to attend functions with her and a wedding needed to be planned.

"Lexa!" her father snapped. "Get your head out of the clouds. You must focus!"

Lexa refocussed, determined now and studied his movements. She knew how he thought, what strike he would choose. Her father would try to confuse her but would go for the point to teach her a lesson in concentration. Instead she read him easily and countered instead and won the match.

"Better," he said, pulling off his gloves. "But next time clear your thoughts. Distractions are weakness."

Lexa nodded and then heard a slow clap behind her.

"Wow! Well done."

Lexa turned sharply, dressed in her white fencing suit. It was Clarke smiling broadly.

"You are early," Lexa simply stated.

"Only a little early. You must be Titus, my soon to be father in law. Pleased to meet you."

Her father didn't smile and Lexa knew that he was displeased by Clarke's informality. Despite the arrangment being his idea he had no desire to be socialable with Clarke when it wasn't necessary.

"And you too. I'll leave you to see to your guest properly. Next time do not disappoint me."

He turned on his heels and walked away still scowling and Lexa handed her sword and gloves to an assistant.

"Disappoint?" Clarke asked raising her eyebrows. "Didn't he like the pictures?"

"He was talking about my fencing. I became distracted during the match."

"But you won," Clarke replied, a little confused.

Lexa avoided her eyes.

"He doesn't see it that way. I made an error."

Clarke frowned and then shook her head.

"Whatever, anyway I got this email from him saying that he wants us to announce the engagement next week. Isn't that a little soon?"

"What?" Lexa choked, surprised her father had not included her in this discussion.

"He didn't consult you?" Clarke asked, frowning even harder now. "I mean, I don't mind but it seems really sudden."

Lexa raised an eyebrow.

"Yes it does but he knows what he is doing."

Clarke shrugged.

"If you're sure. He plans for the wedding to happen in a month."

Lexa who had been drinking from a bottle of water spluttered at her words.

"A month? We would need to start planning the wedding now."

"And this was why I showed up early today. It surprised me too."

Lexa was looking more than alarmed now.

"We should talk in my lounge. I need to change also. I'll be yours in five minutes."

Clarke glanced over her fencing suit with a smirk.

"Who says you need to change?"

Lexa's eyes shot to Clarke's and the blonde smirked.

"I'm joking," Clarke said softly. "It just suits you."

The pair headed to Lexa lounge and the brunette darted away to change. Clarke's phone buzzed and suddenly text messages began flooding in yet again.

_Oh no_, she thought.

She quickly headed for Lexa's room, searching for her. She didn't open the door but knocked gently.

"Lex," she called. "We might have a problem."

Lexa was pushing her black bra straps up just as Clarke spoke, half dressed behind the divider in her room.

"What is it?"

"I kinda have to show you."

Clarke suddenly barged into the room and over to her and Lexa's hands shot over her covered breasts.

"Clarke!"

The blonde was still looking at her phone and handing it to her. When she looked up she didn't seem to see that she had done anything wrong.

"What? Oh, I forget that you haven't spent time in the big house. I showered in front of thirty women for a year."

Lexa pulled on her sweater and took the phone from her. Costia was all over the gossip news and she was calling their date fake.

Lexa Woods is an ice queen who barely let me touch her.

The Woods heir, cold and unfeeling. I felt trapped and lonely says Costia Green.

Costia spills the beans on frigid Lexa.

  
"It's everywhere," Lexa said, putting a hand through her hair.

"We can deal with it. We still have time to convince the press it's real."

Clarke could see that Lexa was deeply hurt by the words she read and it angered her more than she would like to admit. Lexa was kind and good. She deserved better than that.

"Hey Lex, look at me."

Clarke was careful not to touch her but Lexa turned at her words and met her gaze.

"We can handle it. We're in this together remember. We will make it work."

"How?" Lexa asked. "I can barely even hold your hand."

Clarke saw the deep hurt that lay behind those eyes. Her voice was thick with hidden emotion.

"We can practise."

"It's my fault. I'm going to fail and father will be furious. I've ruined everything. I've-"

Clarke leaned in and kissed Lexa before she could say another word. Lexa was too stunned to move at first but then she closed her eyes and began to move her lips slowly with Clarke's.

_Oh!_

Lexa tilted her head ever so slightly, enjoying the sensation more than she ever had the few times she and Costia had kissed. Clarke was a good kisser it seemed and Lexa lost herself in the moment, a hunger stirring in her body like she had never experienced.

Clarke pulled back suddenly and Lexa's mouth hung open until she remembered to close it.

"See. We can do this. That wasn't so bad. Trust me on this one."

Lexa just nodded her eyes still locked onto Clarke's lips before she glanced up into her eyes. In that moment she would give Clarke anything she wanted if she would just kiss her for a little bit longer.

"I brought popcorn. Should we go and watch some TV before we start with the wedding plans?"

"Of course," Lexa heard herself say

"Great," Clarke said, turning away. "First I'm gonna head to the bathroom. It's down the hall on the right yeah?"

"Yes it is."

Clarke darted away and headed down the hall. Once inside the small bathroom, she closed the door and let herself process properly what had just happened. She had just kissed Lexa but she had been faking it right? This was all about making it believable.

Clarke's heart was beating fast as she remembered how soft Lexa's lips had been. She put both of her hands onto the sink, gripping the sides.

A few moments later she was sitting beside Lexa on the sofa watching her eat handfuls of popcorn, her brown hair neatly tied back in a ponytail.


	10. Practise Makes Perfect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke and Lexa continue their 'practise' sessions after Titus calls them to his office. Clarke is bothered by the negative way Lexa is perceived and Anya notices that Lexa is acting differently.

"This is a disaster," Titus said, slapping the newspaper down on his desk.

Kane and Abby glanced at each other.

"It's early days. We can spin this in our favour. We already to spoke to Clarke and she's confident it's all in hand."

"It better be," Titus growled, "for your sake."

Lexa and Clarke arrived at the office together, the blonde not wanting her to have to deal with it alone. Lexa entered first and nervously seated herself across from her father, Clarke sitting besides her.

"I'm sure you have both seen the headlines from yesterday afternoon. Lexa what do you have to say about this disaster?"

"It's all in hand," Lexa replied, trying to appear calm. "Clarke and I have discussed the next steps and we are planning another more intimate date. I have planned statements for the press response and a suitable course of action."

"I still think the engagement might be too soon," Clarke told him, "but we can make it work if need be."

Titus scowled at her.

"Good. Then make the arrangements. Everything must go according to schedule. You are all both dismissed."

Clarke shot a look at Lexa and saw that she was absolutely used to him acting so coldly towards her.

"He's always like that then?" she asked Lexa, once they were outside the office.

"Like what?" Lexa asked.

"I don't know, all business, no smiles?"

Lexa chuckled.

"So are you coming over tonight?" she asked.

"For stage two, kissing practise. You bet I am."

Way to sound overeager Clarke, the blonde told herself. Dial it down.

"Good," Lexa said, "I will cook. Do you like risotto?"

"Love it."

Clarke leaned in and kissed her on the cheek as a farewell as they had started doing each day for practise.

  
That Evening

Lexa was in heaven. Absolute heaven, for Clarke was kissing her as part of their practise and she was enjoying it a lot more than she should. She tilted her head to one side, feeling Clarke's lips moving with her own, resting her hands on the blonde's hips to brace herself.

She wasn't even sure how long they had been kissing only that she didn't want to stop and that she found this part pretty easy.

Clarke broke apart and glanced down at the clock on her phone screen.

"I think that's plenty of practise for tonight. More tomorrow?"

Lexa nodded slowly, a slight smile playing on her lips, her gaze flickering down to Clarke's lips for a split second before returning to her eyes.

"You're doing great," Clarke said, "and thanks for dinner. It was amazing."

"It was my pleasure," Lexa replied.

They both got up and walked towards the front door. Lexa insisted that her driver take Clarke home, as hers was otherwise engaged that evening running her mom and Kane to dinner with some prospective clients.

Clarke pecked Lexa on the cheek and then headed straight for the car waving the brunette goodbye.

  
"What's up with you tonight?" Raven asked her, a little while later as she sat, stirring her cocktail.

They were at the bar with the delinquents, Clarke having introduced Raven to them. It was supposed to be a fun night out but she was distracted with thoughts of Lexa.

They had been kissing on her sofa for ages earlier that evening. Clarke kept telling herself that it was just an act but she wondered if she was fooling herself. Lexa had kissed her back as if her life had depended on it, growing more confident after a little while. When her hands had touched Clarke's hips to rest there, the blonde had thought she might lose it all together and just screw her right there and then. She couldn't do that to Lexa though. It wouldn't be right for Clarke to use her because she was feeling horny. Not when Lexa found it so difficult to be intimate to begin with.

Clarke stirred her drink with her straw, moving it in circles.

"Nothing," she told Raven.

Raven leaned in closer to her to whisper.

"Is this about, you know who and the arrangement?"

"What? No? I'm just thinking about how it's going to work. I'm supposed to move in to hers after the next date and the engagement will be formally announced."

"Moving faster than you thought huh? What's up? Is that icy business demeaner making it difficult to pretend?"

"No!" Clarke snapped. "Those stories aren't true. That was her ex and she just - she needs a little more time and care."

Raven glanced at her and shrugged.

"Whatever you say. You would know better than me."

"I mean what sort of woman does that anyway? Sells stories about her ex, blaming her and bad mouthing her when she is so nice. Lexa has never hurt anyone in her life."

Raven put her cocktail glass down on the table and gave her friend a long look.

"What?" Clarke asked haughtily, when she realised how her friend was looking at her.

"Nothing. I just didn't know you liked her that much."

Clarke frowned, her bottom lip jutting forward in a moody pout.

"Of course I like her. She's nice and she's a good person but it's not like that."

"Whatever you say," Raven replied. "It's your life."

Clarke continuing staring down into her drink, moving the straw in circles. Lexa just needed to be cared for. It angered her that people couldn't see it. So what if she wasn't confident about intimacy? So what if it was more difficult for her and took more time? She was worth the wait as far as Clarke was concerned and if she had been hers and not Costia's she would have given her all the time in the world.

  
Lexa was humming to herself as she cooked herself something for supper. She could have asked the chef to make her something but she didn't mind cooking for herself sometimes. It made her feel more independent and her thoughts were on the way Clarke's eyes had lit up when she had tasted the risotto she had cooked for her.

"You're in a good mood."

Anya leaned back against the kitchen counter, next to her.

"It's just been a good day," she replied with a slight smile, turning her head towards her cousin.

"Did Clarke come over again?"

"She did."

"You two sure are doing a lot of practising," she said, watching Lexa's reactions with sharp, narrowed eyes.

Lexa didn't reply, pretending to focus on her cooking.

"Well whatever she's doing with you, it seems to be making you happy."

"It's just work," Lexa told her, scooping her omelette onto a plate and sitting down.

Anya didn't say anything more but there was something deep inside her that could see what was happening and there was no scenario she could imagine where this didn't get complicated.


	11. Faking It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke grows angry with Costia when she tags Lexa in a post on social media and decides to take action and the Clarke admits something personal.

Clarke shifted forward chasing Lexa's lips. They'd been practising every evening and the sessions had been getting longer. Lexa's phone made a noise and the brunette pulled back. It took a second for Clarke to register the loss of the plump, pleasant lips against her own.

"Everything okay?" Clarke asked as Lexa stared down at her phone.

"It's Costia. She tagged me in a public message."

Clarke frowned already guessing where this was going. Somehow even just the thought of Costia and made her feel a deep, protective streak towards Lexa.

"What did she say?"

Lexa made a noise, exhaling through her nose with a frustrated huff. She passed Clarke the phone.

CosCosG: Why are you faking it with the blonde? We both know that you can't possibly maintain an intimate relationship with someone.

"Is she being serious? What is wrong with her? Wait. Just wait. I'm gonna fix this."

Clarke picked up her own phone, her thigh brushing against Lexa's as they sat closely next to each other. Lexa tried not to focus on it, wondering how long was okay until she could voice her discomfort. Clarke noticed and then shifted it.

"Sorry," she said, still glancing down at her phone.

"It's okay," Lexa said, not wanting to make her feel rejected.

"No it isn't. You can always move away if you need to. I understand. There."

Lexa's phone made a noise again and she checked the notification.

(TheBlonde)ClarkieGriff: Sounding a little jealous there Costia. Hope Ontari doesn't mind you checking up on my girlfriend.

CosCosGreen: Only spilling the tea

(TheGirlf)ClarkieGriff: The tea is that she was too good for you and you couldn't handle it and now you're pissed that she's found someone.

CosCosGreen: We all know it's a show. Don't be mad because I called you both out.

(bae)ClarkieGriff: Don't be mad because you're not #lexasgirl

theamazingReyes: I take it this is the jealous ex who can't let go.

CosCosGreen: Not jealous. Just honest.

theamazingReyes: hmmm seems jealous to me. Why don't you focus on your own relationship and mind your damn business?

(HiRae)ClarkieGriff: Sounds like good advice.

RoachMurph: (eats popcorn and watches the drama)

Lexa watched as the thread suddenly filled with memes from Clarke's friends.

"You didn't have to do that," Lexa said softly.

"Yeah I did," Clarke replied. "No one messes with my girlfriend er fake girlfriend but they don't know that."

Lexa reached out suddenly and touched Clarke's thigh. The move startled her so much that Clarke dropped her phone. She scrambled to pick it up. Lexa pulled her hand back startled.

"Was that inappropriate? It was one of your suggestions when we talked about intimacy. Touching every now and then to show affection."

"No, no that was great. I just wasn't expecting it."

Clarke leaned in a bit embarrassed, speaking in hushed tones.

"The truth is that it's been a while for me so I'm a little you know."

"A little what?" Lexa asked innocently.

"Look I haven't had sex with anyone since prison and Niylah. Don't judge me. I know it's been a while."

Lexa's expression became strangely neutral at her words.

"Of course not."

"I mean. I've just been preoccupied."

"I understand," Lexa said coolly.

She avoided Clarke's eyes and it was then that the blonde suddenly figured out what she should realised from the beginning.

_Oh! She's - Of course she's never had sex. She practically told you that her and Costia barely even kissed._

"Lexa," Clarke said, carefully. "With your um difficulties I understand if you might never have been intimate with someone before."

Lexa sighed.

"You can say the word Clarke. Yes I'm a virgin and yes everyone expects me not to be at my age."

"I'm not judging," Clarke said quickly. "I'm just surprised. You know you're hot right?"

Clarke saw the twitch of a smile.

"I'm not embarrassed by it," Lexa said, "I'm just used to people assuming I'm not and it's easier than explaining everytime. People have all these preconceptions and I get tired of feeling like I'm the freak."

"Hey you're not a freak," Clarke said, turning her body sideways and leaning in closer. "I think you are pretty amazing."

"Can we practise some more kissing?" Lexa said, glancing down at Clarke's lips, "seeing as we were interrupted."

Lexa raised her eyebrows.

"Unless of course you are too horny to control yourself. Not that I know anything about self restraint."

Clarke made a noise almost like a snort at Lexa's sarcastic tone. Lexa could be witty from time to time and had a very dry sense of humour.

"I think I can manage."

"Good," Lexa said with a smile before slipping one hand around the back of Clarke's neck and bringing their lips back together.

Clarke lost herself back into the kiss, enjoying it far more than she should. This didn't feel like they were faking but she couldn't resist giving in to Lexa.

  
Anya arrived back at Lexa's late that evening after work, fully expecting Clarke to be gone already. When she heard Lexa laughing, actually laughing out loud she craned her head into Lexa's lounge in surprise.

"You're cheating. You must be cheating!"

"I'm not cheating. I'm just good."

The two women were playing against each other at one of Lexa's favourite video games. Clarke was focussed intently, leaning forward while Lexa just sat beside her leaning back into the sofa, laughing each time she scored another point and Clarke became frustrated.

"I will get better at this and I will beat you."

Lexa just smirked and scored another point.

"I have faith that you will one day but not today."

Anya turned away still trying to process what she had just witnessed and headed straight to her room to get changed.


	12. What Happens in the Club...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pair go for their third date with Clarke's friends and Lexa gets a little too drunk. Raven meets Anya when they take Lexa home and Clarke puts Lexa to bed.

"It feels too soon," Lexa said.

"I know," Clarke replied. "If you want to talk to your father and delay this we can."

Lexa shook her head.

"No. We will have to do this eventually. First this date, then we announce the engagement and you move in."

"We'll sleep in seperate beds," Clarke said, reassuringly. "He doesn't have to know. It's not right for him to put this kind of pressure on you."

Lexa let out a sigh.

"No, we'll follow the plan we agreed. This will be good for me. It will help me practise for my next relationship if there ever is one."

"Yeah. Practise, of course."

Lexa held out her hand and Clarke took it and led Lexa into the nightclub. She had agreed to meet her friends there to make it look more authentic but she knew that Lexa was going to hate being in such close physical proximity to so many people. She tried to guide her through the less crowded areas and took her over to where her friends were seated.

"Hey Griff's here!"

It was Miller that called her name and the group cheered. Some of them were evidently already a little drunk.

"Guys this is Lexa. Lexa these are my friends."

"Debatable," Murphy chimed in, always one for sarcasm. "We saved you seats."

Clarke seated herself on an empty chair and saw Lexa's relief when she realised that she wouldn't have to squash into a booth.

"You wanna drink?" Clarke asked, after a second.

Clarke could read the fear in her eyes.

"I'll get you a soft drink," she said whispering and leaning in. "No one will know the difference."

Lexa nodded and Clarke got to her feet and headed to the bar glancing back in her direction every now and then.

_This is a bad idea_ she thought. Lexa has made so much progress. _Titus is pushing her too much._

Clarke returned with a drink to find that Raven and Murphy had already given Lexa some alcohol. Clarke sighed knowing that this was inevitable when she left her friends alone with someone.

"Hey Clarke, you left your girl without a drink," Murphy chimed in.

"Why do you think I went to the bar?" Clarke replied dryly, placing the drinks on the table.

"Thank you," Lexa said, quickly turning to her.

Clarke glowered at her friends but then turned to face Lexa with a smile.

"You're welcome. Just don't let them pressure you into drinking more than you want to."

Lexa nodded and Clarke began to relax a little.

  
A Few Hours Later

"Uh oh, looks like the press is here," said Murphy, lifting his head from the table. "You two need to bolt?"

"No," Clarke said, her head swimming from how much she had drank.

Lexa didn't look much more sober either. She was smiling and drinking a cocktail from a straw.

"Let's dance," Lexa said suddenly, in an excited tone. "That'll show them all who's frigid."

Lexa reached for Clarke's hand, the alcohol clearing blurring her usual judgement and the blonde got up and let her lead her to the dancefloor.

Once in the centre, Lexa giggled.

"I just realised that I don't know how to do this kind of dancing. Show me?"

Clarke smiled and put Lexa's hands on her waist and began to move in time with the music, getting closer. She then took one of Lexa's hands in her own and twirled herself under the brunette's arm and rested back against Lexa's body. She heard Lexa's breath hitch as their bodies touched and Clarke turned her head ever so slightly to gaze into her eyes. Lexa's breathing was unsteady and her gaze fell over the length of Clarke's body. When their eyes locked, Clarke knew her well enough by now to read when Lexa was okay with whatever she was doing.

They began to kiss right there on the dancefloor, fully locking lips in their drunken state. Clarke could taste the sweetness of the fruit from Lexa's cocktail on her lips. The music was blaring around them as people danced in close proximity but neither of them even noticed as they continued their kissing session.

When Clarke pulled back she rested her foreheads on Lexa's but then jerked back as she remembered where they were and what they were supposed to be doing.

"That should work," Clarke whispered to her.

To her left she could see the flashes of cameras taking their photos.

"I've had too much to drink," Lexa said, putting one hand to her head.

Clarke frowned and Lexa suddenly chuckled and pointed to her forehead.

"You look funny when you do that."

"Okay. Maybe we should get you home," Clarke said, feeling a little clearer suddenly. "I knew they would get you drunk. Troublemakers the lot of them."

"They're nice," Lexa said. "They've been nice to me."

Clarke took Lexa's hand and guided her back to their table to call for a driver.

"Uh-huh. I bet they have. Listen guys. I'm gonna take her home."

Raven glanced at them. She barely seemed affected by the alcohol while Murphy was face down on the table, Emori stroking the back of his head.

"Okay. Can I catch a ride?" Raven asked.

"Yeah as long as you help me carry her if she falls asleep."

Lexa was busy carefully placing a beer mat on the back of Murphy's head as he slept and giggling when it slipped off, much to Emori's amusement.

"Seriously, how much did you give her to drink Rae?"

Raven shrugged as Clarke texted.

"I think everyone was trying to be friendly and buying her drinks because it was her first time meeting them and she was too polite to say no."

Clarke's phone beeped.

"Driver's already here waiting for us. Lexa we have to go home now."

Lexa eyes shot towards Clarke in alarm, her smile fading.

"Already? You're leaving me?"

"I'm coming _with_ you. I wouldn't ditch you."

Lexa smiled again and got to her feet, politely saying goodbye to all of Clarke's friends. Clarke took her hand and put one hand on Lexa's lower back to steady her when she saw her swaying as she walked.

Raven opened the door and Clarke helped Lexa in and sat beside her, Raven sitting in the back with them.

"Tonight was fun," Lexa whispered, leaning in to Clarke.

"It was," Clarke admitted. "You did great. Raven here, like Anya knows about our arrangement. We can trust her."

Lexa lowered her eyes and then turned away as if embarrassed. She seemed desolate sudden and stared out of the window.

"It's easier when I'm like this. Tomorrow I will return to normal and it won't be easy."

"I know," Clarke replied softly.

Lexa turned back and smiled at Clarke and placed a single kiss on her cheek.

"You are so beautiful," Lexa said, gazing at her.

Clarke felt her heart flutter at her words but pushed away the feeling, well aware that Raven was listening to the whole exchange.

"And so kind," Lexa continued, returning to staring out of the window.

Clarke didn't reply but when Lexa closed her eyes and slumped next to her, she found herself smiling and stealing glances as Lexa gently dozes beside her.

When they arrived at her home and tried to wake her and get her inside, Lexa was so sleepy that she would only let Clarke help but Raven walked inside with them anyway just in case she was needed.

  
"Let's get you to bed Lex. You'll feel better if you sleep this off."

Anya who was standing in the kitchen area, leaning on the table a d flicking through one of her case files, looked up in surprise when Clarke huddled Lexa past her in a very drunken state. She was even more surprised when a young brunette entered behind them in fashionably ripped black jeans and a red, sleeveless top.

"Hey," the woman said in a very matter of the fact tone. "Clarke's just putting her to bed. You the cousin?"

Anya flipped shut her file and stood up straight.

"Anya, the cousin,"she said.

"Raven Reyes, the best friend."

The brunette held out her hand in a similar manner to Clarke but Anya decided to take it and the brunette shook her hand firmly.

There was an awkward silence as the two eyed each other up, assessing each other immediately.

"So what do you think of this whole situation?" Raven asked. "Because I think they're crazy if they think it will work."

Anya's eyebrow lifted curiously but she gave little away of her true feelings in her expressions.

"I think the same. It's insane and they both never should have agreed in the first place."

"Yes!" Raven replied, waving her hand as she spoke. "And they're supposed to be living together and engaged and then married so quickly."

Anya frowned, narrowing her eyes at the brunette.

"Did you want something to drink?"

"What do you have? Beer will do."

Anya found a bottle and removed the top and Raven took it bringing it straight to her lips.

"How is Lexa so drunk and you and Clarke aren't?"

"It takes a lot for me," Raven said with a shrug. "Clarke is a little drunker than she looks but Lexa, everyone was buying her extra drinks."

"Can I ask you something?" Anya asked. "Have you by any chance noticed Clarke acting different when she's with Lexa."

Raven slammed the bottle down on the side.

"Oh God yeah. She's totally crushing on her even though she won't admit it. And she's being all sappy with her."

"See _this_ is what I mean. Lexa's been exactly the same. All happy and weird. I caught her humming to herself the other day."

Raven laughed suddenly and put a hand on Anya's shoulder and the lawyer shot a look at her.

"Wait until you see the pictures tomorrow. They were all over each other on the dancefloor. Costia can suck it."

Anya felt a hint of a smile playing on her lips.

"I never did like her."

"Well I don't think Clarke likes her either. Every time her name is mentioned she looks like she wants to murder someone."

"Do you think they know, what's happening I mean?"

Raven shook her head taking another gulp of her beer.

"Nah. I'm just minding my own business. They'll figure it out in their own time. Best to stay out of it."

Raven noticed Anya's eyes flicker down to her injured leg. She still had a slight limp though she no longer needed the brace.

"You read the file huh?" Raven said.

"I didn't mean to stare," Anya said quickly, "You seem to have healed well. Do you really not remember anything? That's unusual."

Raven shook her head. Anya noticed the sadness in her eyes at the mention of it.

"Wish I did. You're a lawyer right? You must see this stuff all the time."

"Sometimes," Anya said quietly. "Each case is different. People make mistakes."

"Well I got a leg that doesn't work like it should and lost my career, Clarke got hard time and Finn lost his life so I think we were all punished for that stupid mistake."

Anya could already tell that Raven's blunt sarcasm was a cover for her vulnerability but she thought it best to keep that to herself.

"Want something to eat?" she asked. "You must be hungry after all that partying."

"Hell yeah," Raven said with a broad smile. "What have you got in this big, fancy place?"

  
"Lexa, you got to help me out here. I'm pretty sure you don't want me to undress you."

Clarke had placed Lexa on her bed, after drawing the covers back but the brunette lay straight down and closed her eyes, ready to fall asleep.

"Maybe I do," Lexa murmoured.

Clarke who could barely make out what she was saying, huffed and searched around for a large t-shirt or something for Lexa to sleep in. She found an old, oversized blue sports jersey, that seemed out of place and guessed that if Lexa must've had a favourite for sleeping in, it would be something as practical and warm as that.

She instructed Lexa to lift her arms and guided the dress over her head and then slipped the blue shirt in its place. Lexa smiled and curled up onto her side and Clarke put the covers over her.

"This is my favourite shirt," Lexa mumbled. "It's blue like your eyes. I like blue."

Clarke smiled at her. She was so adorable sometimes it was ridiculous.

"Me too. Now you sleep and I'll be here tomorrow like we planned. Call me if you need me before then."

Lexa shifted in the bed and Clarke could see that she was soon going to be fast asleep so she got to her feet. She took one last glance at Lexa over her shoulder as she reached the bedroom door and then exited the room, still with the image of her sleeping so peacefully on her mind.


	13. Getting Ready

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa wakes up with a hangover doubting if she can manage taking the next step and Clarke starts packing and has a talk with her mom.

Lexa groaned as she clutched her coffee mug the next morning in her oversized jersey and jeans. She had drank far more than she should have and was feeling the after effects of it.

"Hey have you checked your phone?" Anya said, slumping down beside her. "You might want to look at the pictures."

Lexa frowned and then picked up her phone from the coffee table. The paparazzi had taken photos of them dancing, holding hands and even making out on the dancefloor. There was one that stood out to her of Clarke with one arm around her waist helping her to the car.

It was the way Clarke looked at her. Lexa remembered the evening even though it was still blurry.

"You look happy," Anya remarked. "The pictures turned out great."

"Clarke put me to bed," she said, vaguely remembering the blonde guiding her to lift her arms as she helped to change her clothes.

"Yeah. Her and her friend Raven brought you home."

"So when are you supposed to announce the engagement?"

"Tomorrow," Lexa replied. "When Clarke moves in.

Anya glanced at her noticing that she seemed nervous suddenly.

"That's a little fast isn't it?"

Lexa raised her eyebrows.

"Father wants this merger to happen quickly. He's insisting. He even wants us to share a room to make it look as authentic as possible. He's paranoid someone will find out that it's all fake."

"Sure, fake," Anya muttered.

"What?" Lexa asked.

"Nothing. Is Clarke coming over today?"

Lexa shook her head.

"I suppose it will give her time to pack."

Lexa clutched the coffee mug, trying not to think about the next step. So far she had done okay but living together and sharing a bed? She had barely mastered hand holding.

"Are you okay?" her cousin asked. "You look pale."

"I'm just dehydrated," Lexa lied.

Anya glanced at her cousin with deep concern, not believing her for one second.

  
Clarke was folding her clothes into a suitcase, ready for the next day. She had considered messaging Lexa, but she thought it best to give her some space. The pictures had been released and the press were pretty much sold on the two of them as a couple. Now they just had to keep up the charade.

"Clarke, honey," her mom called, knocking on the door, "do you need help packing?"

Clarke glanced at her, folding another t-shirt.

"No thanks. I'm good."

Her mom hovered in the doorway giving her that look she always did when she was about to talk to her about something important.

"I know that we asked you to do this for the company but I wanted you to know that you don't have to do anything that you don't want. It's a lot what we're asking of you."

"It's fine," Clarke said. "I'm more concerned about Lexa honestly. Titus is pushing this really fast and putting a lot of pressure on her."

Her mom pursed her lips together as if she was trying not to say too much.

"There's something about that man that I don't like but Kane insists that this is the best option."

Clarke frowned but didn't reply. She didn't much like Titus either.

"Lexa seems nice," her mom said suddenly. "Your dad would've liked her."

Clarke smiled warmly. It still hurt sometimes to think about him but she was happy to know that a part of her mom would always love him and hadn't forgotten him since marrying Kane.

"I think he would," Clarke agreed. "He would want you to be happy too."

Her mom rushed over and they hugged.

"Thank you," she said. "And I mean it Clarke, you don't have to do this."

"It's fine, really."

"It will be over before you know it."

Clarke glanced at her, stopping what she was doing immediately.

"Over?" she asked.

"Well Titus hasn't specified when the divorce will take place but I'm assuming there's a scheduled end date for the fake marriage."

Clarke suddenly realised that her mom was right. Their plan would come to an end eventually and they would return to their lives. For some reason Clarke hated the thought of it all ending.

Her phone buzzed and she checked it. When she saw what Lexa had sent her she smiled.

Lexa: Thank you for getting me home safely. xxx

Clarke: You're welcome. How are you feeling?"

Lexa: Like death. Don't let me do that again.

Clarke: aww but you make such a cute drunk

Lexa: Never again!

  
Clarke smiled broadly and her mom tilted her head suspiciously.

"Who's texting you?"

"Lexa," Clarke said, still smiling, "she drank too much and she's feeling it today."

"I bet she is," her mom just answered. "I'll leave you to it then."

Clarke was so busy texting Lexa back with funny gifs that she didn't notice her mom, watching how her daughter grinned down towards her phone.


	14. Moving In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke tries to make things easier for Lexa as she moves in to live with her.

Lexa was nervous. She was ridiculously nervous. Clarke was moving in that evening and they would soon be sharing a bed. Then they would announce the engagement and...

_One step at time_ she reminded herself. _Just focus on this step._

She just hoped that Clarke wouldn't be late. Lexa hated waiting but the blonde seemed well aware of her dislike of it and was almost always on time.

Anya was out, which was unusual for her on a saturday.

_Why did I agree to this she thought to herself. Anya was right. This is madness._

She closed her eyes and steeled herself, waiting for the car to pull up. When she heard the sound of tyres of gravel, she opened her eyes and straightened herself up. Clarke was already at the trunk, pulling out two suitcases. Lexa hurried over to help her.

"Oh, you don't have to do that," Clarke said quickly.

But Lexa was already carrying the suitcase back into the house. She placed it in her bedroom and Clarke followed carrying the other one.

"I cleared a closet and a set of drawers for you," Lexa started. "I sleep on this side of the bed. I hope that is okay. Do we need to establish ground rules? I want you to feel at home."

Clarke knew that Lexa was nervous when she did this.

"Thanks but this is your home Lexa. Nothing needs to change that you aren't comfortable with. Your side of the bed is always going to be your side."

Lexa was glancing around her room and Clarke knew she hated change, even the slightest changes.

"I'll unpack and we can put away the suitcases and tidy up the room how you usually have it and then you can do what you normally do at this time."

Lexa smiled slightly and nodded Clarke knew that it was the right thing to say. Lexa had to feel secure while she accomodated the changes to her world and Clarke was going to try her best to help her with that.

They unpacked together and Lexa stashed the suitcases away under the bed and they acted as if it was just a normal afternoon between them. Clarke watched as Lexa played some games and the tension seemed to ease in her as she focussed intensely on the challenges in front of her.

Clarke sketched beside her, something she would often do in her spare time.

"What are you drawing?" Lexa asked suddenly.

"You?" Clarke replied. "Or rather your eyes. They're fascinating."

"Really?"

Lexa didn't look away from the TV screen.

"I would show you but I know that you can't pause it."

Lexa suddenly switched off the game midway through and turned to Clarke, putting down the control pad.

"No game is more important than you. Can I see?"

Clarke turned around her sketchpad and showed a detailed, realistic drawing of Lexa's eyes. She had shaded them meticuously to show the varying flecks in her irises.

"Wow. That's really good. You are very talented."

"Thanks."

"I didn't know that you were an artist."

Clarke scoffed, partly amused.

"Hardly. It relaxes me. You have your video games. I have this."

Lexa leaned in closer as Clarke began to sketch in more detail, seemingly fascinated.

"So... I thought that we should plan the next steps," Clarke said, not looking up, "and then we both know exactly where we are and you know what to expect."

Lexa nodded and Clarke knew this would help her to deal with things better.

"So, as this is an adjustment for us both we can start practising again from tomorrow but we'll do it just as we did before. Same time, same location then it doesn't feel too different."

"Sounds good," Lexa replied. "I'm comfortable with that."

"Good," Clarke repeated. "Then we have to announce the engagement soon but I convinced Titus to wait another week."

Lexa frowned suddenly.

"You convinced him. How? He never listens to anyone."

"I basically gave him an ultimatum, that we waited a week or I would back out of the deal. It was a bluff, clearly but I bought us a little breathing room."

Lexa smiled at her and Clarke could almost sense her gratitude.

"That will be better," she said exhaling.

"So everything continues as normal with a few minor adjustments."

Lexa sighed and Clarke hoped that she had made it easier for her at least.

"You're doing great. Really great. You got this yeah."

Lexa met her eyes and nodded.

"I would normally cook something at this time. Would you like to dine with me?"

"Absolutely," Clarke said, flipping the sketchpad closed. "Do you want me to help chop vegetables or something?"

"No, no. I'll prepare it all. I want to."

  
That evening they went into the bedroom awkwardly to change for bed. Clarke changed in the en suite bathroom and Lexa changed in her room. Clarke exited the bathroom in a large black t-shirt with a band name on that Lexa didn't recognise and a small pair of shorts. Lexa averted her eyes immediately, trying desperately to ignore the fact that Clarke clearly wasn't wearing a bra and that her pulse was racing. She turned away on her side and felt a dip in the bed as Clarke slipped in beside her and turned off the lamp beside her bed.

It was quiet for a moment, the only light coming from the gap in the door from the hallway.

"Okay it's a little weird," Clarke admitted. "You okay?"

Lexa felt all the weirdness disappear between them as Clarke's humour cut through the tension as always.

"It _is_ strange."

They both turned over to face each other, their heads resting on the pillows. There was a large space between them.

"How about if we talk for a bit until we're tired?"

"Okay. What do you want to talk about?"

Clarke shuffled a little on her pillow.

"Do you ever see yourself marrying for real one day? Settling down."

Lexa looked upwards at the roof, leaning a little on her back.

"Maybe. It's hard to imagine when you're like me."

"Would you want to?" Clarke asked softly.

Lexa thought for a second and then turned her head back to Clarke.

"Yes. I want that. Marriage itself isn't really important to me. It's the connection I would really want. Just to connect you know."

Clarke watched Lexa's eyelashes flutter against her cheek as she blinked.

"I know. I get that."

Lexa yawned suddenly and Clarke saw that she was actually very tired. She guessed that it drained her sometimes, pushing herself like she did.

"Any bad sleeping habits I should know about?" Clarke joked. "Snoring? Kicking?"

Lexa's eyes were closing now but the corners of her mouth quirked up.

"No Clarke. I don't snore. Goodnight."

Lexa rolled over, facing away from Clarke.

"Goodnight Lexa."

Clarke found herself smiling still and closed her eyes, feeling happy.


	15. Sexual Tension

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke and Lexa find that living together brings with it some unique challenges and Clarke learns that her driving ban may soon come to an end.

When Lexa awoke the next morning Clarke was already up and in the shower. Lexa heard the water turn off and lifted her head sleepily, her eyes half open. To her shock, Clarke had left the door open and was standing half-naked, covered only by a luxury, black towel. Lexa's pulse began to race and her mouth went dry. She could see far more of Clarke than was appropriate. As the towel slipped she saw more cleavage than she was supposed to and sharply turned her head.

_Should I say something_ she thought. _She might think I was spying on her._

Clarke headed into the room, still only in a towel, looking through a drawer for her clothes.

"I didn't wake you did I?"

Lexa turned her head but avoid looking anywhere but her eyes.

"What?" Clarke asked immediately noticing Lexa's discomfort.

Lexa's gaze slipped down briefly and then returned to Clarke's eyes.

"Oh!" Clarke said. "Sorry. I forget. Prison habit. No closed doors in those showers. I'll go and get dressed."

Lexa nodded but she could not put the image of Clarke's body, what she had seen of it out of her mind. It replayed almost in slow motion in her memory, drops of water glistening between her breasts, dripping down her thighs. Lexa buried herself under the covers with a groan. As if sharing a bed wasn't going to be awkward enough after their kissing practises.

For the next week, they managed to find a balance between Clarke being there and Lexa carrying on as usual. Clarke went out during the day, helping both her mom and Kane with their work when needed and making herself useful. Each evening she came home to Lexa having cooked for her and they carried on practising, mostly kissing and simple touches each evening before watching TV and then heading to bed.

They talked often before going to sleep and became more comfortable with each other but they both found themselves secretly catching glances of each other and the closeness more difficult than they had both anticipated.

  
"1,2,3,4. 1,2,3,4."

Anya sharply glanced at Lexa who was doing press ups and all manner of exercises in the loung area.

"Don't you have gym for that? What are you doing?"

"1,2,3,4 I'm exercising in here. 1,2,3,4."

Anya furrowed her brow. Lexa seemed agitated even more than usual.

"Are you okay?"

Lexa sighed and pushed herself up and back on her legs.

"No I'm not. Clarke forgot to close the bathroom door again yesterday and that towel is not large enough!"

"Ah..." Anya replied, "you are beginning to feel it."

"Feel what?"

"The sexual tension. I knew that you two living together would make it worse."

Lexa got to her feet and walked over to grab some bottled water. She took a few gulps.

"I don't know what you mean," she said after placing the bottle down. "There is no sexual tension."

Anya started laughing sardonically.

"Oh really. Lexa, I could cut it with a knife. I swear you two are just a few seconds from ripping off each others clothes at any given moment."

"Don't be ridiculous!"

Anya swiped her bottled water before Lexa could reach for it again and held it away from her.

"Lexa, you two were making out so much on the sofa yesterday that I had to leave the room."

Lexa pouted and snatched her bottle back.

"We practise every day. It's part of our plan."

"Uh-huh," Anya said, "if you say so."

Anya's phone made a sound and Lexa noticed a familiar name appear on the screen.

"Wait, why is Raven texting you?"

Anya wore a cocky smile now.

"None of your business."

"Anya! Please don't sleep with Clarke's best friend. It will complicate things."

"I can't promise that," Anya said with a smirk. "We're just dating at the moment. It's not serious. Don't worry."

Lexa sighed in exhasparation and just shook her head, knowing all too well that Anya was never one to wait too long before she made a move on someone she liked.

  
Clarke was spending far too much of her time in the bathroom since moving in with Lexa. It was the only way she could think to get some relief. She couldn't masturbate with Lexa beside her. She couldn't go and see Niylah and it was really wasn't helping that Lexa seemed to insist on exercising each day in the lounge and kitchen area in front of her. Clarke'd had to control her urges when Lexa had started stretching in front of her in the mornings after breakfast and bending over.

Clarke often just gripped her coffee cup, feeling like a horny idiot as Lexa did lunges and press ups and all manner of exercises in just her oversized t-shirt and shorts

And oh God, those legs. When Lexa walked around in shorts, Clarke could not tear her eyes away from those shapely legs and how they curved all the way up to those high sitting buttocks. Lexa seemed completely unaware but Clarke was in a battle with herself each day not to give in to her lust for the brunette.

She dried herself off as she got out of the shower and wrapped the towel around her and surprised Lexa who had just walked in.

"God Clarke, why do you never close the bathroom door?

"Sorry," Clarke said, pulling her towel around her.

She saw Lexa's eyes drift towards Clarke's cleavage and there was a hungry, far off look in them. Clarke had tried to tell herself that she was reading into it too much but she had caught Lexa's eyes on her too many times and she couldn't shake the feeling that Lexa was finding it as difficult as she was though she hid it well.

"Lexa?" Clarke called as the brunette moved to walk away. "We announce the engagement tomorrow. Are you really ready for that?"

Lexa glanced back over her shoulder at Clarke for a split second.

"I think so. Are you?"

"Yes," Clarke said.

Lexa turned away and headed out of the bathroom and Clarke exhaled deeply. She wasn't ready at all. Everything was moving so fast and she felt intoxicated half the time she was even in Lexa's presence. She didn't know exactly when she had developed the crush but Clarke recognised that this was what was happening to her.

She enjoyed Lexa's company far too much. Talking to her at night, when they lay in bed, about their thoughts. Lexa cooking for her and being thoughtful and polite.

And the kissing was getting more and more frequent and lasting longer. It seemed to have become their ritual to spend a ridiculous amount of time just making out on the sofa. Clarke wasn't even sure what was real and what was fake anymore. She only knew that she didn't want it to stop.

And then there was the letter.

She reread the piece of paper. She had received it that morning. It was a notification that her ban on driving was being lifted soon. Clarke didn't know how to feel about that. She was supposed to just get over it and act like nothing had happened. Her mom was already talking about buying her a new car after she had mentioned it on the phone to her.

She dressed and exited the bathroom and seated herself down on Lexa's bed.

_I don't have to do this yet. It isn't lifted until after the wedding._

Clarke folded up the letter and shoved it one of the drawers beside the bed deciding she would deal with it later.

  
Lexa chased Clarke's lips with relief that evening on the sofa. This was the best part of her day and she was growing more and more used to it.

She soon noticed that Clarke seemed more distant than usual and pulled back.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing," Clarke said, biting on her own lower lip in a way that drove Lexa crazy.

Clarke surged forward but Lexa pulled back.

"Please. You listen to my issues all the time."

Clarke glanced at her thoughtfully.

"My driving ban is lifted soon."

"Isn't that good news?" Lexa asked, shaking her head in confusion.

Clarke tilted her head.

"It is but... honestly I feel weird about it. After all that happened with Finn. I wasn't driving that night but I still don't know that I can get behind a wheel again."

Lexa watched her carefully. Clarke clearly still struggled with memories from that night.

"I wasn't driving but no one believed me. No one. Not even Raven at first and she was there. What if I get in another crash that isn't my fault but this time I am driving? What if no one believes me again and I go back to prison?"

Lexa could see that Clarke was letting her imagination run away with her.

"Clarke. It will be okay. You don't need to think that far ahead. What it is it that you always tell me? One step at a time? And if you do choose to get a car again and you don't want to drive I can drive for you."

"You can drive?" Clarke asked, suddenly smiling. "You take a driver everywhere."

Lexa exhaled.

"I don't really enjoy it but I can drive perfectly well and I don't mind doing it if it will make you feel better."

Clarke's lips curved up and parted as her smile widened. Lexa smiled back but then suddenly became awkward and Clarke frowned, wondering what had changed.

"Clarke, there's something I want to ask you but maybe now isn't the best time."

"No it's fine. What is it?"

Lexa avoided her eyes now, barely able to even look at Clarke.

"Lexa... you can ask me anything."

"We've been kissing a lot for our practise," Lexa said. "I wanted to know if you could teach me to french kiss."

Lexa's cheeks were turning scarlet and she inhaled quickly.

"I don't know how," she continued bashfully.

Clarke blinked at her unable to believe just how sweet and amazing Lexa was.

"Sure," she said. "I would love to teach you. In fact I'll show you now."

"Now?" Lexa said, with alarm.

"Is that okay? If it's too much...?"

"No, no. I want to learn."

Clarke grinned.

"Okay let's do this. It's really simple. It's just like what we're doing now but I'm going to slip my tongue in. Just be gentle and follow my lead. Ready?"

Lexa nodded and Clarke put one hand on the back of her neck and guided her closer. She started kissing her, slowly at first, just building up the pace and then when she felt Lexa responding, she glided the tip of her tongue over Lexa's bottom lip. Lexa instintively parted her lips and Clarke slipped it into her mouth. When she found Lexa's tongue, she massaged it with her own and heard Lexa gasp slightly and felt the brunette's tongue respond in kind.

Suddenly, something ignited in Lexa and the kiss became more far more heated than their others. Clarke felt Lexa's hands clutching on her t-shirt and then flatting out as to brace herself. They began to move faster and Clarke found her own hands slipping around Lexa's waist.

Lexa jerked back suddenly as if startled by the touch and Clarke drew back her hands instantly.

"Sorry," Lexa said, "reflex."

Clarke was falling into those beautiful green eyes as she gazed into them.

"It's okay," she said. "I know. See, told you it was simple."

She kept her tone light but they were both still affected by the kiss.

"Thank you, for showing me. It was very enjoyable. I like kissing."

"I'd noticed," Clarke said dryly, "and it's no problem really. I'm happy to help you with this."


	16. Celebration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke wakes from a bad dream which almost leads to something more and after announcing the engagement, Clarke suggests a way for her and Lexa to destress and mark the occassion (which leads to an afternoon of painting and some fun).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone for all the kind comments you sent me.

Lexa lay besides Clarke that evening wondering how she was going to handle the engagement and yet she did not want for all the world to break the deal off. In fact the thought of parting ways with Clarke at all made her more uneasy than anything.

Clarke was fast asleep, her breathing light, curled over on one side, with one hand tucked under her head. Lexa couldn't sleep and sighed and pushed her pillow up and grabbed her phone to do some reading. It was then that Clarke stirred and made a noise.

"Finn."

Lexa heard her whimper in her sleep and immediately lifted her head from her phone to check on her.

"No Finn. Stop the car."

Clarke cried out and jerked awake. Lexa rushed to lean over her without thinking. Clarke was panting now and looking around. She glanced up at Lexa who was careful not to touch her.

"It's okay," she said. "It's just a bad dream."

Clarke suddenly hugged Lexa and the brunette became very still, not sure how to respond. Clarke pulled away apologising.

"Don't be sorry," Lexa said. "You needed it. I wish I could find it easier so that I could give you what you need."

Lexa lowered her eyes and glanced away but Clarke reached up and cupped Lexa's face with one hand.

"You do give me what I need. I feel better just knowing that you are here."

They were staring at each other now and almost about kiss but this time they had no excuse. It wasn't practise or part of the plan. Lexa pulled back, darting back from Clarke's touch.

"Me too," she said, trying to convey that she it wasn't a rejection. "I mean that I feel better with you being here too."

Clarke smiled at her.

"And if you want to put the television on or something to help you sleep again, you don't have to ask. My home is your home."

Clarke found her smile growing wider and she felt the bad memory fading.

"I'm okay. I'll try to get back to sleep."

"Okay. Good night."

Lexa nodded and patted her pillow down before laying down on her side, facing away from Clarke.

"Goodnight Lexa."

The next day they both sat side by side on the sofa, ready to make the formal announcement. Clarke glanced at Lexa.

"Are you ready?" she asked. "3.2.1 and send."

They both pressed send on their status updates at the same time.

"There it is," Clarke said, raising her eyebrows. "It's done. How do you feel?"

"I feel fine," Lexa said, with a shrug.

"We should celebrate," Clarke said. "And I have just the way to mark the occassion while we ignore all the congratulations messages and press enquiries."

Clarke switched off her phone.

"Come on," she urged. "Phones off. We're gonna destress for the afternoon."

Clarke disappeared into the bedroom and came back with numerous paint supplies and a very large rolled up piece of paper and a mat and an oversized paint covered shirt.

"We're going to paint?" Lexa asked in surprise.

"We're going to have fun," Clarke replied. "We should both change into something we don't mind getting paint on."

Lexa frowned but did as Clarke suggested and picked an old white work shirt that was fading and some worn jeans. When she returned Clarke was tying up her hair loosely to keep it back from her face and mixing up paints on the kitchen floor. Lexa sat down across from her watching with fascination.

"Okay so this is messy but you just paint whatever you want on it."

Lexa glanced around for the brushes but couldn't see any.

"There's no paintbrush," she stated in confusion.

"We don't need one. Watch."

Clarke dipped her fingers into a blue-green mixture of paint and began to draw shapes on the canvas with her left hand. Lexa glanced at the red paint and tried to copy but while Clarke's came out an abstract work of art, hers was just a blurry mess.

"I'm not good at this," Lexa told her.

"Here it's easy I'll show you."

Clarke came up behind her and guided her wrists and suddenly the random blur turned into a beautiful rose.

"How do you do that?" Lexa asked in amazement. "I could never do that."

Clarke suddenly dipped her fingers in a green colour and flicked a bit of paint at the canvas. Lexa felt some of the drops splash on the side of her face and closed her eyes. When she opened them, Clarke was frozen as if scared she had upset Lexa. Lexa laughed suddenly, a laugh of pure joy and flicked some straight at Clarke. It hit her right across the facen, colouring her with a streak of dark blue and Clarke's mouth hung open with surprise.

"Oh you did _not_ just throw that at me... Mine was by accident."

Clarke threw more at Lexa and they both began to throw more colours at each other until they were both covered in paint. Lexa suddenly shrieked as Clarke rushed for her with a large hand full of black paint. She stumbled as Clarke wrestled with her, both of them giggling and Clarke pinned Lexa, holding up the hand. Lexa closed her eyes, fully expecting it to be mashed in her face but instead she felt delicate fingers smearing the paint around her face. When Clarke stopped she opened her eyes and Clarke was staring down at her.

"What did you do?" Lexa asked curiously.

"I made you a mask. You look like a raccoon."

Lexa giggled but something flickered across Clarke's face, some other emotion. She wasn't moving and was gazing down at Lexa. She skimmed the side of her curled hand down the side of Lexa's cheek. Lexa's breath hitched at the sensation and how she felt it tingle all the way to her very core. She thought that Clarke was going to kiss her but then saw that she wasn't sure if she should.

Lexa craned her head up, surprisingly Clarke as they moved towards each other. Their lips were just about to meet when Anya came storming in.

"That judge is an idiot if he bought that alibi. I mean it was clearly fabricated. What kind of fool is he?"

Lexa and Clarke shifted apart guiltily, sitting side by side on the canvas on the floor. Anya threw her keys and bag onto the kitchen table and then stopped when she saw them.

"What are you two doing?"

"Painting," both of them said immediately.

"More of the paint is on you two instead of the canvas. What's with the raccoon mask?"

Lexa's hand flew to her face awkwardly.

"I should go and wash my face," she said, "before it sets like that."

"Okay. It comes off fairly easy this kind of paint. I'll work on - this."

Lexa got to her feet and headed to the bathroom while Clarke leaned over and began to paint the canvas, working around the speckles and splashed she had already made and creating a line of roses. She moved on and recreated Lexa's eyes, masked by the black mask that somehow made her appear fiercer. She added in details and decided that she was going to turn it into a full artpiece that incorporated what was already on the canvas.

"You're good at that. How did you convince Lexa to paint with you? She hates mess."

"She doesn't mind some mess," Clarke replied, not answering the question.

Anya moved closer to her.

"Ok I have to ask. How do you get her to be okay with the touching. I've known her my whole life and have never seen her able to do stuff like that."

"There's nothing wrong with her," Clarke said. "She just gets uncomfortable and don't put pressure on her or make her feel weird. It has to be on her terms."

Anya smiled at her though Clarke didn't lift her head.

"You really care about her huh?"

"Lexa's special," Clarke just replied, lifting her head. "Most people just don't understand what she needs. They're so caught in what they need that they forget how much more difficult things are for her but that's why it means more. It's more honest. Some people show affection easily but don't mean it. Lexa always means it."

"You're a good person Clarke. Most people wouldn't have the patience."

Clarke lifted her head and looked straight up at Anya.

"Then they would be idiots and they would be missing out. Lexa isn't that different from anyone else but the ways that she is different, they're what make her special."

Anya glanced past her and Clarke turned around to see Lexa in the doorway, her face free of paint and her clothes changed. Clarke turned away wondering how much of the conversation Lexa had heard.

"I really should check my phone," Lexa said. "It's been switched off for long enough."

"Sure," Clarke said. "I'll carry on working on this. I really think it could be something."

Lexa nodded with a slight smile and walked past Anya who didn't say a word.


	17. Making it Official

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa surprises Clarke with a gift and Anya gets the courage to ask Raven to take the next step with her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for all your comments on the painting chapter. They mean a lot to me. ☺☺☺

The news of their engagement took off like crazy in the press. They could barely go outside without the flash of cameras and had to be ushered in and out of the car with security guards just to leave the house. Clarke received congratulations from all of her friends and family, as did Lexa and Costia remained silent on the matter, having finally given up trying to out their 'fake' relationship.

Clarke worked on the canvas for hours at a time and Lexa often brought her drinks and snacks, noting that Clarke tended to lose track of everything when she was working on something. Clarke however always set her phone to remind her of their practise sessions and spent the evening with Lexa. They had a lot to plan and set aside time to make wedding arrangements, both agreeing that they wanted a simple, elegant ceremony.

Lexa's father seemed busy with work of his own and thankfully was rarely around. Lexa told Clarke that it was normal for him to disappear for months at a time into his work and that it was always relief for her not to be so scrutinised with him absent.

"So I have something for us," Lexa said, one day.

Clarke, who had just sat down on the sofa for their afternoon practise, was more than a little surprised when she pulled out two small jewellry boxes. She handed one to Clarke.

"As we've been wearing just our own rings for the pretend engagement, I thought that it would be more believable if we had real engagements."

Clarke stared at Lexa and then down at the box.

"Oh you didn't," she said with a smile.

She opened the box and inside was a simple, classic engagement ring. It looked expensive but not too flashy. In fact it was exactly to Clarke's taste.

"It's beautiful," Clarke said softly.

Lexa opened the other box and showed her another one, much more suited to Lexa.

"So you can choose whichever you want and I'll take the other. If it doesn't fit we can resize it."

Clarke smiled down at the one in her hand, already guessing that Lexa preferred the one she was holding. Clarke picked the ring out of the box she held and slipped it on her finger. Something fluttered in her heart once it was in place. The ring just felt right. It all felt right.

"I'm actually glad you picked that one," Lexa admitted. "I picked that one first because I thought you would like it."

Lexa slipped the other ring onto her own fingers and adjusted it slightly.

"Lexa... it's amazing. Thank you."

The brunette smiled at her and Clarke found herself playing with the new ring, as if to keep reminding herself it was there.

"So, practise time?" she said with a smirk.

Lexa's smile widened and she nodded and Clarke leaned in to capture her lips against her own trying to ignore the part of her that was trying to tell her that this wasn't fake, that what she felt wasn't fake.

  
Anya walked down the corridor of the block of flats in her business suit, eyeing the peeling paint and graffiti covered lift glad that she had taken the stairs. She knocked on the front door, a bouquet of flowers in her hands. Raven opened the door with a grin, wearing her work overalls.

"Hey, are they for me? That's so thoughtful. Come in."

Anya entered the tiny flat wondering how anyone could live in such a small place.

"Sorry about the mess," Raven told her. "I haven't unpacked everything yet from moving."

"It's fine,"Anya said. "I'm still at Lexa's myself since I decided to hire in some decorators after all that mess the fumigators left for me."

"Nice," Raven replied. "I got takeout. Haven't had a chance to get any groceries yet since I had to work a doubleshift at the garage."

Anya hated that Raven had to take any job that would have her. She was brilliant and too proud to take charity she knew but she deserved much better.

"So I did a little research because you said you were still looking for another job and I found this."

Anya turned her phone around and a showed job posting.

"The Polis Space Programme? I didn't even know they had one."

"They're looking for engineers. The brightest and the best. You should go for it. With your mind you'll get it easily."

Raven grinned and wrapped her arms around Anya and planted a kiss on her lips.

"Thank you! If I have to work another shift being mansplained to about how a simple combustion engine works in the damn garage I'm gonna go crazy."

"You have to apply first," Anya whispered with a smirk at the brunette wrapped around her.

Raven jumped up and put her legs around Anya's waist. Anya lifted her and carried her slowly to the bedroom.

"Move in with me," Anya said as Raven pushed off Anya's blazer frantically.

Raven stopped, holding her back with one hand.

"Are you serious?"

"My house will be liveable again soon and there's plenty of room."

Raven grinned.

"You could've asked me before I moved into this dump An."

"I was building up the courage," Anya admitted, with embarrassment.

"The big badass lawyer scared to ask her girlfriend to move in? I thought you had a reputation for being tough."

Anya growled and surged forward to silence her with a kiss.


	18. The Engagement Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke and Lexa attend a very public engagement party in their honour but when someone unexpected arrives it leads to a moment of honesty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, thanks for all of your comments. I have been reading them but haven't had the chance to reply yet. Thanks!

Clarke reached for Lexa's hand as the car stopped outside the venue. It was their formal engagement party and one the biggest challenges for Lexa yet. She could practically feel Lexa shaking but her nervousness did not show on her face and she appeared just as composed as ever. They were both wearing knee length dresses, Clarke's a shimmering blue and Lexa's black.

"We won't be expected to do much more than hand holding and acting like a couple tonight so you don't have to worry too much."

Clarke was trying to calm her but Lexa was more nervous than she had seen her before.

"We have to do this in front of my father. He will be scrutinising our every move."

Clarke brushed her thumb over the back of Lexa's hand and leaned forward gazing into her eyes.

"Hey. We got this."

"We got this," Lexa repeated. "Okay. I'm ready."

Clarke squeezed her hand and Lexa found herself grateful for the touch for once. It made her feel like Clarke would be there for her. It made her feel safer somehow.

They exited the car to flashing cameras and headed inside the grand venue. Lexa tried not to be overwhelmed at the congratulations signs and all the eyes that turned to them when they entered hand in hand. She swallowed as she saw how many people were there and her stern father in a business suit, holding a champagne glass.

Everyone cheered for them and then they had to move around the room greeting people and thanking them for coming. Pexa clung to Clarke the entire time for fear that if she let go she might give in to the urge to run out of the whole plan altogether.

Clarke's mom and Kane and all of her friends greeted them first, some of the delinquents already taking full advantage of the free bar.

Octavia suddenly patted Lexa on the shoulder and she had to resist flinching.

"Hey Lexa. Who's that guy over there?"

Lexa glanced at where she was pointing and saw one of her old university friends.

"That's Lincoln."

"Is he single?" Octavia asked with a smile. "Oh please tell me he's single."

"He is," Lexa said calmly. "And very friendly."

"Good," Octavia said grinning. "Because I'm about to get super friendly with him."

Lexa watched as she made a beeline straight for Lincoln and shook her head a little.

"You okay," Clarke asked, having noticed the touch had made her uncomfortable for a second.

"Yes. We should continue greeting the guests. Father will expect it of us."

Clarke nodded and they continued making their way around the room. All of a sudden Lexa froze and yanked her in the other direction.

"What?" Clarke whispered.

"Costia and Ontari are here. What are they doing here? Why would father invite them?"

Clarke glanced over and saw Costia and Ontari a few feet away. They were touching flirtatiously. Clarke caught Costia glancing towards Lexa every now and then to see if she was watching.

"I know he does business with Nia Queen and Ontari is her protégé daughter but they hate each other."

Clarke clenched her fists as her anger grew as she watched Costia clearly try to get to Lexa and rub her face in it that she had moved on. If she could have done so without making a scene, she'd have dragged them out herself by their hair and thrown them onto the street.

Instead she turned to Lexa.

"Hey. Just follow my lead. We'll show them."

Lexa locked eyes with her and squeezed her hand in acknowledgment. Clarke slowly put her hands around Lexa's hips, still holding her hand and eased into to kiss her. She slipped her tongue in once she felt Lexa responding and Lexa kissed her back intensly. Clarke gently grazed her lower back with her knuckles and then stretched out her free hand to rest it there. Lexa tilted her head as they kissed, a small moan escaping her lips.

"Woah guys. Leave something for the honeymoon."

They both pulled back, Lexa blinking. It was Murphy that had made the joke. Clarke side eyed Costia and saw that the triumphant smile that she had been wearing just a few moments before was gone. She seemed angry, almost upset and headed away to the buffet tables to pick at the selection of food laid out there.

Clarke moved her hands slowly but kept hold of Lexa's waist and Lexa caught her father scowling at them.

"He's heading over?" Lexa said in a hushed voice.

Clarke turned her head just as Titus marched towards them.

"What are you playing at? This is a formal event, not a free show."

"I thought you wanted us to sell it, make it believable," Clarke said, meeting his stern expression fearlessly.

Lexa lowered her eyes but was more than a little impressed by how bold Clarke was. She stared her father down, refusing to bow to his authority like everyone else.

"Within acceptable limits," he stressed, gesturing with his hands.

"Acceptable?" Clarke whispered. "Like sharing a bed. Like putting pressure on her all the time. Look we're doing this, not you, so we'll make the rules."

Titus glanced at his daughter, raising one eyebrow.

"We will speak of this later."

"Yes we will," Clarke replied.

Titus turned and walked away from them without another word and Lexa exhaled.

"He's furious."

"When isn't he furious?" Clarke said waving a hand dismissively.

Lexa smiled suddenly and had to bite her lip to keep from laughing. The blonde looked ready to go to war for her. It was as comical at it was heartwarming.

"I'll be right back," Lexa said. "I'm just going to the bathroom."

Clarke nodded but watched as Lexa headed away. She grabbed two drinks from the waiter as he passed and brought one of them to her lips.

  
When Lexa returned from the bathroom she realised that she was actually pretty hungry and decided to stop by the buffet table for something for her and Clarke. She saw a few items that she knew Clarke would like and started to fill up two plates for them.

"So you're really going through with this."

Lexa stopped and turned her head to find Costia standing there with her arms crossed.

"Getting married?" Lexa said, trying to act casual. "Of course."

"Oh stop it Lexa. You forget that I know you and I know what you father is like. He's doing this for the publicity. I expected it of him but you... I thought better of you."

Lexa blinked not sure how to respond, a guilt gnawing deep inside her. Instead she turned away and continued with her task.

"Why her?" Costia asked, moving closer. "I mean she's an ex convict. She killed someone Lexa. How can you even trust her?"

Some fire came alive in Lexa at her words and she turned to confront her.

"She wasn't driving. She was innocent."

Costia rolled her eyes.

"Oh come on. You don't believe that."

"I do believe that," Lexa hissed meeting her eye to eye. "I believe every word of it. Clarke is the best person I know. She's kind and caring and thoughtful and funny. She's the kind of person who goes out of her way to make someone's day better so if she says she didn't do it I believe her with all my heart."

Costia's eyes flickered to the side and Lexa saw Clarke standing there. The way she was looking at Lexa, not just as if her words had stunned her but as if they meant the world to her.

"Clarke," Lexa said quickly, "I filled you a plate. I made sure to put some of those truffles you adore on there."

She held out the plate and Clarke placed one of the champagne glasses down and took it.

"Is this for me?" Lexa asked, taking the other glass.

"Yes. I thought you'd want a drink. I know I did."

Costia just rolled her eyes and turned away and marched off as if the whole thing just annoyed her.

"Is there somewhere we can sit and eat?" Clarke asked.

Lexa pointed towards the back of the room where a few tables had been arranged and they both headed over and seated themselves down next to each other.

They ate in silence but then Lexa noticed that Clarke had stopped eating and was staring at her.

"Did you really mean it?" Clarke asked softly. "Do you believe me?"

"I do," Lexa said. "I meant every word."

Lexa noticed Clarke's eyes beginning to fill and she put down her food instantly as Clarke tried to blink away her tears. Lexa took her hand and led her away into one of the other unused rooms nearby.

"I'm sorry," Clarke said in mild embarrasment, as Lexa handed her a napkin to wipe her tears. "I'm just not used to anyone believing me. Not really. I know that Raven still had doubts deep down."

Lexa stroked the back of Clarke's hand with her thumb now, mimicking the blonde's earlier moves to comfort her.

"It's okay. You don't need to apologise. Do you need anything. Should I get one of your friends or your mom?"

Lexa moved as if to go but Clarke pulled her back suddenly.

"Don't leave," Clarke whispered, looking up at Lexa.

She looked more vulnerable than Lexa had ever seen her and it struck her right in her heart and soul that Clarke needed her to stay and wanted her to stay.

"They don't understand. I know they don't," Clarke continued.

"I heard you talking to Anya," Lexa admitted lowering her head.

Her words came out carefully as if she had planned just how to say them. Lexa looked up and locked eyes with her now. There was something hopeful in them.

"You are the only person who doesn't treat me like a child. You are the only person who listens to what I have to say and respects that and for that I will stay here with you for as long as you need."

Clarke's eyes flickered down to Lexa's lips and back. She couldn't stand it any longer. Clarke leaned in and pressed her lips to Lexa's, touching one side of her face with her fingers gently as they kissed. Lexa closed her eyes and responded sweetly, moving her lips lightly as they leaned in to each other, their noses brushing together ever so slightly.

Clarke rested her forehead on Lexa's when they finally parted.

"That wasn't for practise," Lexa whispered.

"Nope."

"And it wasn't for show because we are alone in here."

"It wasn't for show," Clarke admitted. "I just wanted to kiss you."

Lexa pulled back suddenly and Clarke knew what was coming and why she put off the moment for so long.

"This is - this changes things. Where do we stand now? What about the plan? I don't know what to do."

Clarke was careful not to touch Lexa as she reverted back to overthinking and overanalysing as she often did.

"We don't have to do anything. Nothing needs to change. It was just a moment. I would never put pressure on you Lexa."

Lexa smiled but Clarke could see the cogs already turning too much in her mind.

"Let's just go back to the plan and focus on getting through the party. We don't need to talk about anything until you're ready or make any decisions. It's just a kiss."

Lexa exhaled and nodded slowly.

"Right. Just a kiss. We've kissed before many times. Nothing has changed. We got this."

Clarke sighed and smiled, relieved that she hadn't messed everything up between them.

"Let's go back to the party then before your fathers storms in her looking for you."

Lexa smiled and reached out her hand for Clarke to take and they returned to the party hand in hand.

  
That night when they returned home and crashed into Lexa's bed, they were both exhausted. Clarke fell asleep almost as soon as her head hit the pillow, curled up with one hand in front of her, facing towards Lexa.

Lexa lay on her back and studied Clarke's face while she slept as she had found herself doing on occassion since they'd been sharing a bed. She jerked her head away, resting one hand on her stomach, her thoughts whirring.

_She kissed me. She wanted to kiss me and it wasn't fake. None of this is fake._

She frowned, unable to understand the feelings that were whirring within her.


	19. Facing the Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke decides to confront Lexa after a few awkward days and the pair make a decision and start making wedding plans.

The next few days were awkward for Clarke and Lexa. Though Lexa said she was fine with what happened, she seemed to be lost in thought most of the time and their practise sessions were shorter before she became awkward.

Clarke began to feel as if she was losing Lexa and it hurt so she decided one day that it was time to deal with it head on.

"Alright," Clarke said, sitting beside Lexa when she was playing video games one evening, "we need to talk about this. I can't take another day of silent treatment."

Lexa sighed and paused her game and put down her controller.

"I'm not ignoring you. I just needed time to process."

"I know you did," Clarke said, "and if you want to call all of this off, if it's too much I'll understand and I'll stand by whatever decision you make but we need to know what we are doing or not doing so that we can plan or not plan for the wedding."

"I don't want to call this off," Lexa said, suddenly sounding alarmed. "I just need us both to be honest, about what's happening between us."

Clarke lowered her eyes a little embarrassed, as if expecting Lexa's rejection at any moment.

"You kissed me," Lexa said plainly, "and it wasn't fake. Are we dating? What are we?"

Clarke lifted her head.

"That's what we need to decide. What do you want to do?"

Lexa paused for a few seconds and then turned her body towards Clarke.

"I - do you like me? Do you want to date me?"

"Yes," Clarke admitted.

Lexa shook her head as if still confused.

"I like you too and I want to date you but honestly I have know idea how this is all going to work and I'm all stressed out and I don't know what to do."

Clarke reached for Lexa's hand and was glad when Lexa didn't flinch back.

"Hey, hey. There's no rush. We don't need to work everything out right now. Why don't we just agree that we are dating for now and focus on planning the wedding."

"What does that mean?" Lexa asked. "What changes?"

"We just - well just - we..."

Clarke frowned, realising that most of what they had been doing, was dating.

"Not a lot changes," she continued. "What we've been doing all this time was sort of dating."

"Are there different rules from what we've already established."

"Er - not really. I suppose the only change is that you can kiss me any time and not just for practise."

Lexa frowned back at her but her expression softened.

"What will you expect of me?"

Clarke smiled, knowing that this was what Lexa was really afraid of, being under pressure to act in a way that might make her uncomfortable.

"Nothing Lexa. Just be you. I like you the way you are."

Lexa smiled suddenly.

"Can we resume our practise now? Or what I mean is can I kiss you because I want to?"

Clarke nodded with a grin and Lexa leaned in and kissed her softly. It was rare that Lexa ever initiated contact and Clarke was secretly very pleased that she had.

"I liked kissing you from the start," Lexa admitted, when their lips parted.

"Yeah? Me too. You're a good kisser."

"Am I?" Lexa asked, a joyful smile appearing on her lips. "I don't know what I'm doing but I do enjoy this. I mean I look forward to it every day."

"So do I," Clarke replied. "It's the highlight of my day, spending this time with you."

"I would kiss you more but I think you are right. We need to start planning our wedding."

Clarke raised her eyebrows. It was weird hearing those words.

"I guess so future wifey."

Lexa smiled back at her remembering the nickname fondly.

"I've made a folder to help up to plan everything effectively."

"Great. Let's start now then," Clarke replied, not pointing out that it was of no surprise to her at all that Lexa had already thought ahead.

"I'll go and get it. Give me a second."

Lexa disappeared towards her personal study and returned with a folder just marked wedding organization. Clarke couldn't help but smile as Lexa opened the file, intensely focussed on the task at hand.

"Okay so first decisions - the date and the venue. I know father insists it is to happen soon but where do we want to have it."

"As long as it's not a religious ceremony I'm happy. That's not my thing."

"Agreed, Lexa said, crossing out one of the options. "What about hiring a grand hotel and holding the reception there after too? The Polis Palace has a beautiful reception room where we can have the ceremony and we can book a honeymoon suite and stay the night."

"Show me," Clarke said, frowning.

Lexa turned the page and had several professional photographs of the venue.

"Wow," Clarke replied, genuinely impressed, "that looks amazing. I'm more than happy to have the ceremony and party there."

"Good," Lexa replied, in a business-like manner. "If we are going to do this we may as well plan it like we would a real wedding."

Clarke nodded, genuinely pleased. Lexa's high level of organization was certainly useful when it came to making plans. It was dealing with changes to those plans that she had difficulty with.

"So next, I have chosen a dress I like, one I am not going to show you before the wedding out of tradition. What would you like to wear - dress or trousers?"

"I'm happy with a dress," Clarke said. "Preferably white. I'll arrange to go shopping with mom, and Octavia. We'll make a day of it. What's the budget?"

Lexa shook her head.

"No budget. Choose any you wish. It is your wedding too and I want you to have the dress of your dreams."

Clarke was beaming now, unable to tear her eyes from Lexa and she thought that she would happily have married Lexa wearing any old outfit just then.

"Okay. There's also the aesthetic choices to make for the venue, the guest list, the seating arrangements, the menu, the invitations."

"Lexa," Clarke said, stopping her. "Let's slow down a second and just pick one thing to look at right now."

Lexa glanced at her and nodded.

"Okay. The flowers then? What kind of flowers do we want? What colour? What florist? Are we having a bouquet? If so, who throws it?"

Clarke reached over and closed Lexa's file, putting her hand on top of it.

"Lexa," she said in a sultry voice. "Stop talking and pay attention to your date."

Lexa's smile widened, her eyes shining with amusement and Clarke leaned forward and kissed her again, thrilled to actually kiss her and it be for them and not for some pretense. Lexa seemed as happy as she did and didn't even flinch when Clarke brushed her hair back from her face, skimming her fingertips along the edges of her jaw.

She heard Lexa exhale gently through her nostrils as she changed direction and recaptured Clarke's lips from a different angle.

_She's so amazing Clarke just thought. I can't believe how incredible she is. I never want this to end._


	20. Last Night of Freedom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke heads out for her bachelorette party while Lexa has a drink and chat with Anya. Clarke and Raven talk about their new circumstances.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I used the American term bachlorette because it felt right here. FYI - In the UK it's called a hen night/hen do for women and stag do for men.

A Few Weeks Later

"Are you sure you don't want to join us?" Clarke asked Lexa, as she put on a thin jacket.

"No. You go and have a good night with your friends. We'll see each other tomorrow."

Clarke leaned in and kissed Lexa on the cheek.

"Call me if you need anything. Anything at all. I'm staying at Raven's for the night."

"I will. Enjoy your night."

Lexa watched as Clarke headed out to her bachelorette party. Much as it waa tradition to have one, Lexa had been preoccupied with thinking about their wedding. It was less than twenty four hours and she was truly nervous.

"You not going then?" Anya asked, placing a bottle of vodka down on the table.

"No. I didn't feel like it."

Anya sighed and poured two drinks and brought them over, sitting besides Lexa on the sofa.

"Here, you may not be going out but we can still have a drink together to mark your last night of freedom."

Lexa frowned and took the drink.

"Anya, there's something I need to talk to you about."

Anya turned her head curiously.

"Okay. Shoot. I'm listening."

Octavia wrapped and arm around Clarke's neck overenthusiastically.

"How does it feel to know that this is your last night of freedom?"

"The same as it did when you asked me ten minutes ago."

"That's right bitches. Party all night. Woooo!"

Clarke laughed and turned her head away. Octavia was already very drunk and most of the other delinquents were too. Murphy had drunkenly offered a striptease but when he started to take his shirt off, everyone yelled for him to put it back on to which he retorted 'that they didn't know what they were missing'.

As Octavia headed towards Jasper and Monty in full party mode, Raven seated herself next to Clarke.

"So you really ready for tomorrow?"

"I am," Clarke said with a smile. "I mean I'm nervous but this was the plan right?"

Raven glanced at her.

"I don't think having a major crush on her was part of the plan. You two act like you are really getting married."

Clarke avoided her eyes and Raven immediately noticed something was up.

"Oh damn. Something happened between you two."

Clarke glanced at her.

"So - we're sort of - dating for real."

"What? And you didn't tell me?"

"You didn't tell me you were dating Anya," Clarke said in a hushed voice. "I had to find out from Lexa."

Raven grinned suddenly.

"Yeah. About that. We're gonna live together when her place is ready."

Clarke's eyes widened.

"Really?"

"Really," Raven replied seriously. "I wanna see how it goes. Maybe it'll be us getting married in a few years."

"Why in a few years?" Clarke asked.

Raven's grin grew larger.

"I wanna play a little hard to get. We're not you and Lexa, heading down the aisle before you've even slept together. Wait you haven't...?"

"No," Clarke replied.

"You been seeing Niylah then?"

Clarke shook her head.

"No one else either?"

Clarke shook her head again.

"Wow. You must be horny as hell."

"You have no idea Rae and we share a bed every night."

Raven shook her head.

"You have more willpower than I have. Anya had my clothes off so fast when we started dating..."

"I hope she's okay," Clarke said. "She seemed quiet when I left."

"Who? Lexa? Isn't she always quiet?"

Clarke clenched her jaw and gave Raven a look.

"Not with me she isn't."

"I didn't mean it as an insult. Wow not even married yet and you're getting all protective. Anyone would think you were falling for her."

Clarke darted her eyes away.

"Yeah well, I just don't like hearing anyone bad mouth her. She's a good person."

"I know she is," Raven said, patting her shoulder. "Now come on, you are not going getting through tonight without doing some shots."

Clarke grinned back at her friend and followed her to the bar. At the back of her mind she was still a little concerned about Lexa but she lost herself in the celebration and having fun with her friends for one night.

  
Lexa sat back as Anya digested the information she had given her.

"What do you think? Am I overthinking this?"

"Always but you're right to think about this now. It's a big decision for you."

Lexa nodded slowly.

"It is but talking to you has really helped. Thanks."

Anya raised her glass and clinked it against Lexa's.

"That's what family are for. Glad I could help."

Lexa smiled but deep in the back of her mind she was still nervous about the wedding.

_One step at a time_ she reminded herself.

  



	21. The Big Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The wedding day arrives...

Clarke awoke a little worse for wear but when she remembered what day it was she jumped up and rushed to get ready. Octavia was passed out on the sofa, Raven trying to get her to get a move on while Octavia groaned at her.

She brushed her teeth and showered and Raven styled her hair as Harper did her makeup. They zipped her up in the wedding dress and when Clarke saw herself in the mirror, she could barely believe that the day had arrived. She was wearing a white, short-sleeved wedding gown with a plunging neckline and a patterned fabric. Her hair was tied up in a ponytail to one side and Raven slipped the bouquet of flowers into her hands.

"Perfect," Raven said. "All done."

"Oh my God. I can't believe you are getting married today," Octavia said.

"Neither can I," Clarke replied, something stirring within her heart at the sight of herself ready to marry Lexa.

It felt all too real. None of it felt fake.

"Let's get you to the venue and get you married then," Raven said, patting her shoulder.

Clarke inhaled, suddenly feeling incredibly nervous.

_I'm marrying Lexa_ _today_ she thought.

  
Lexa paced the room waiting for Clarke to arrive. They were going to walk down the aisle together. Was Clarke late. She checked the clock on the wall. No, she was early. She had only been waiting five minutes but it felt like an eternity.

"Lexa. Stop pacing. She'll be here any second."

"What if she's changed her mind? What if it's too much for her? What if she doesn't show?"

"She hasn't. It isn't and she will," Anya replied. "Lexa, you know that you don't have to go through with this. I know after what we talked about last night you're set on this but you don't have to push yourself. This is a lot."

Lexa darted her eyes towards Anya and back with an annoyed frown. She was nervous enough without more doubts. Anya meant well but she was full of fear already. She needed reassurance, not more to obsess about.

"She's here," Anya said, looking at her phone. "Raven just texted. They've arrived."

Lexa exhaled with relief and stilled herself.

_Thank God_ she thought, not knowing how she could have managed if Clarke'd had second thoughts.

"I'll go and direct them in here. See you soon. Good luck."

Lexa nodded, her mouth suddenly very dry and turned away, trying to keep under control.

  
Clarke headed into the venue, immediately searching for Lexa's face. Instead she saw Anya's and her gesturing towards the room they planned to wait in together before walking down the aisle. She pointed towards it and Anya nodded and Clarke headed away to find her bride to be.

She pushed open the door and found Lexa standing with her eyes closed, looking exceptionally nervous. She was wearing a flowing white dress that reached the floor, with short sleeves. Her hair was down and falling in waves around her neck, styled beautifully and she wore elegant makeup that brought out the green in her eyes.

"You look beautiful," Clarke said softly.

Lexa turned, opening her eyes. When she saw Clarke she seemed stunned, her eyes falling over her and then meeting Clarke's own. She looked at Clarke as if awestruck.

"So do you. Beautiful. I mean you look beautiful too."

Clarke rushed forward to take her hands and noticed they were trembling slightly.

"Hey I'm here. We're going to do this together. It's just a short walk, a couple of words and a kiss. That's it."

Lexa nodded slowly, blinking as Clarke's lifted her a little.

"One step at a time," she replied. "A short walk first. A short walk."

Clarke smiled and fix an errant hair of Lexa's that had moved out of place. Her hair was so soft, she had to resist the urge to run her fingers through it.

"I know you don't want me to but I have to ask before we do this, are you sure?"

Lexa nodded firmly.

"Absolutely. We've come this far. You?"

"I'm sure," Clarke said, "just a little nervous. Is feels real doesn't it?"

"It does," Lexa replied. "I didn't expect it to feel this real."

Clarke exhaled, unable to tear herself away from the vision of her fiancée in her wedding dress. She looked beyond beautiful. She was stunning. It took Clarke's breath away just how beautiful she was.

"Okay," Lexa said, "let's do this."

Lexa gripped Clarke's hand and the blonde pulled her in for a quick kiss, not able to resist pressing her lips onto Lexa's for a few moments. After they parted Clarke wiped the edge of Lexa's lips to fix her lipstick.

"Is mine okay? Is it smudged?"

Lexa shook her head.

"You're fine."

"Okay then."

Clarke stood beside Lexa so that were both facing forward, their hands still entwined at their side.

"Let's do this," Clarke said maintaining eye contact with Lexa.

Something lit up in Lexa's deep green eyes and she nodded and they walked out of the room and towards their wedding ceremony.

  
Lexa kept a firm grip on Clarke's hand as they walked slowly down the aisle, Clarke holding the bouquet. Clarke's family and friends were on one side, grinning and smiling as they passed. Lexa's side had mostly associates but Anya and her father were at the front and she saw a few familiar faces. As she passed her father, his face was stern. He didn't look even the slightest bit happy for her. Lexa almost felt offended but then she remembered that for him it was nothing but business, not his daughter's wedding day.

_It IS my wedding day_ Lexa reminded herself. _It is a legal marriage. We are really getting married. I'm going to be married to Clarke._

Lexa looked ahead, trying not to get overwhelmed by the feelings that the thoughts brought up in her.

"We are here today to celebrate to union of Alexandria Woods and Clarke Abigail Griffin..."

Lexa took a deep breath and readied herself. She closed her eyes for a second, the words drifting away from her and then forced herself to listen and to focus waiting for her cues.

"Do you Alexandria Woods take Clarke Abigail Griffin to be your lawful wedded wife?"

Suddenly all of Lexa's doubts disappeared as she gazed at Clarke who was smiling and radiant. She looked nervous too but her eyes shone and she was everything warm and beautiful in the world.

"I do," Lexa replied, with not a hint of doubt.

"And do you Clarke Abigail Griffin take Alexandria Woods to be your lawful wedding wife?"

Lexa saw Clarke's breath hitch and there was a pause. Clarke's eyes seemed to be studying her face and Lexa wondered what she was thinking.

"I do," Clarke said, a smile appearing on her lips.

Lexa smiled, the smile growing wider and wider as she realised that this was really going to happen. They would be married.

"Then by the power invested in me, I now pronounce you married. The brides may kiss."

Neither Lexa or Clarke could stop smiling as they gravitated towards each other and kissed madly.

When they pulled apart, they were still both beaming with joy. Some of the delinquents cheered.

"You get it Clarke!" Murphy yelled, prompting a disaproving look from Titus.

Clarke and Lexa just continued holding hands and gazed at each other blissfully.

"See that wasn't so bad," Clarke whispering, leaning forward.

"No it wasn't," Lexa replied, her head lowered as she looked up at Clarke shyly.

As everyone else filtered out towards the other room, they remained as they were both caught up in the moment with a joy neither had expected.

After some time they were instructed by the staff to head towards the other room and entered to an applause and cheers and wolf whistles mostly from Clarke's side.

Lexa and Clarke glanced at each other with broad smiles and headed into their wedding festivities happily.


	22. Stop Talking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke and Lexa retire to their room for the evening as newlyweds and Lexa asks Clarke a question.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning - Contains some smut. NSFW. Thanks for all the comments. Hope you enjoy the chapter!

Clarke and Lexa's wedding party was lavish and when the time came for them to retire half of the delinquents were drunk and disorderly and yet both of them had barely had time to touch a drop of alcohol, far too busy with everything else.

They waved everyone goodbye and headed upstairs to the room they would be sharing for the night before going on their 'fake' honeymoon.

"Urgh I have barely had a chance to sit down for hours," Clarke groaned, pulling off her shoes and throwing them to one side.

Lexa who was fairly quiet, removed her shoes and dress and while Clarke had her back turned and got into the bed. Clarke was sitting at the bottom of the bed, grumbling about her sore feet. When she turned around and noticed that Lexa was already in bed and that her shoulders were bare.

"I guess you're pretty tired," she said with with a sudden smile. "It has been a long day wifey."

"Clarke?" Lexa said quietly. "I was talking to Anya yesterday and I was thinking-".

Clarke had turned back away again and was standing up to find the t-shirt she usually slept in the suitcase had packed.

"Huh? What were you talking about with Anya? Where did I put the damn thing. I swear I packed it. Do you want me to find yours while I'm at it?"

"So I was thinking...," Lexa continued in a low voice, "that I don't want to still be a virgin on my wedding night."

Clarke stopped what she was doing, her heart pounding in her chest as she tried to digest what she was hearing.

"Are you sure?" Clarke said after a second, turning her head, "I mean this is a big deal for you. We can wait if you need to. Just because it's our fake wedding, it doesn't mean that you have to do this."

Lexa shook her head.

"I don't want to wait. I want to have sex on my wedding night. Even if it's not supposed to be a real marriage."

Clarke let out the breath she'd been holding.

"_Now_? _Tonight_?"

She still seemed a little stunned but gravitated over towards the bed. Lexa pulled aside the covers and Clarke saw that she was only wearing matching black lingerie underwear.

Clarke glanced down and climbed into the bed with her, pressing her lips to Lexa's. They kissed side by side in the bed, Clarke's fingers running through Lexa's soft brown hair.

Lexa leaned in, to deepen the kiss, her head tilting as she craned to get more of it. Clarke rolled on top of her, bracing herself on the mattress with one hand and began to kiss her deeper now, desperately wanting to explore Lexa's body but afraid that she would scare Lexa if she moved too fast.

She started slowly, kissing down the front of Lexa's neck, delicating caressing each inch of her throat with her lips as she moved downwards. Lexa moaned, her body tensing as she arched back on the bed to allow Clarke full access.

Clarke kissed downwards in slow, deliberate movements, hearing Lexa's long exhale as she kissed all the way down the base of her throat trying not to focus on anything else.

"But are you sure?" Clarke asked lifting her head suddenly. "I don't want you to feel pressurised or like you have to."

Lexa snapped opened her eyes and gazed back into Clarke's eyes with alarm.

"For God's sake don't stop Clarke!"

Clarke smiled widely at Lexa's impatience and all of her doubts were erased.

"Okay so if there's any time that you want me to stop or you get uncomfortable just tell me and-"

Lexa growled suddenly and cupped Clarke's face. Clarke was captivated not for the first time at the depths of those eyes as they gazed into her own.

"Clarke..." she whispered.

"Yes?"

"Please stop talking and have sex with me."

"Er okay," Clarke replied, her brain still mildly shortcircuiting with disbelief that it was actually happening.

She fell back down on top of Lexa and continued her kisses, guiding Lexa's fingers to the bottom of her dress. Clarke sat back and let Lexa pull it up over her head. Lexa's breath hitched as her eyes fell to the cleavage in front of her and Clarke's matching blue underwear. Clarke reached behind and unhooked it and let it fall and Lexa was dumbstruck as she could not help but stare.

"You can touch them," Clarke whispered.

Lexa didn't move and Clarke realised that she would need to guide her. She took Lexa's hand and guided it up to her breasts and Lexa began to touch them, exploring curiously. Clarke kissed the side of her neck as she caressed them and reached down to Lexa's own bra, her fingers brushing over the smooth skin there as she unhooked it and slid the shoulder straps down one at a time. Lexa pulled back and let Clarke remove it and watched as she remove her panties next and threw them aside. She glanced at Lexa.

"Lie back down," Clarke said.

Lexa did as she was told, deeply nervous now. Clarke ran her hands over the top of her thighs and slipped inbetween rubbing the fabric there. A thrill of arousal shot through Lexa instantly and Clarke glanced up at her asking for permission to remove the final barrier of clothing between them.

Lexa nodded and Clarke drew them down over her legs and threw them aside. The blonde ran her hand along Lexa's thighs tenderly. She was soft and gentle but there was a hunger to her touches, as if she was restraining herself.

Suddenly Clarke's lips were back on her own and she was on top of her again, her hands making their way up Lexa's body to search for her breast. When Clarke's fingertips slipped over her nipples, Lexa felt her arousal surge. She was so sensitive there. Just the slightest touch was so good and it felt so amazing. Lexa felt like a wild animal, consumed with only the pleasures of the senses. For all her years being touch starved it was worth it for how even the slightest touch affected her. She felt alive, more alive than ever and out of her head for once and in tune with her body.

And her body was _hungry_.

Clarke took it slowly as she worked on building Lexa up. She started with slow, careful kisses and touches but even with those, Lexa's response was like petrol poured on a fire. She was so sensitive to everything, everywhere. But more so in certain places. Her neck, her nipples, the inner part of her thigh and just around her hips. Clarke barely brushed down Lexa's stomach and she shivered in response and the blonde noted that she was particularly sensitive there.

Clarke kept waiting for Lexa to become uncomfortable but she didn't. Instead she seemed the opposite. It was as if a part of her had been released. A part that she shut away, that she was now letting out and that when let out, took over all of her other senses. It was a suprise to her just how ready Lexa seemed. She skimmed her hand upwards to rest on the side of Lexa's thigh, asking for permission to continue before there was no turning back.

"Do it, please," Lexa whispered desperately and Clarke slipped her fingers inbetween her legs at her words.

Lexa clung to her as she pleasured her, her arms wrapped around Clarke's back as if she desperately needed something to ground her. Clarke focussed entirely on what she was doing and on how beautiful each whimper and moan was. Like music, like a symphony. It was art at it's purest. Desire and nature unravelled and untamed in it's pleasure.

_It has never been like this_ Clarke thought. _Not with anyone._

Lexa would have been done with in a heartbeat for how worked up she was but Clarke played it out, building her up for a grander finalé and hitting replay each time Lexa came on her fingers.

Lexa was gasping and Clarke was in love, at least in that moment.

"Clarke! I don't know that I can take another one-"

Lexa cried out before she could finish her sentence and Clarke slowed to bring her down carefully. Lexa fell back on the bed, pushing her hand through her hair as she panted.

"That was- oh wow-"

Lexa could barely speak which Clarke found adorable as she gazed down at her from above.

"I'm supposed to- you-."

Clarke pressed a kiss to her cheek.

"Give it five minutes. When you've recovered."

Lexa just panted as Clarke rolled off her. She played with her hair, brushing it back from Lexa's cheek and running her fingers through the soft waves.

_She chose me_ Clarke thought. _No one else has ever got to experience this with her. Just me._

Clarke felt beyond privileged and couldn't stop gazing at the amazing, beautiful woman who lay beside her.

_I think I'm in love_ she thought with mild amusement, caught up in the high of the moment.


	23. Newlyweds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa proves to be more demanding than Clarke expects when she wakes in a playful mood and Anya and Raven wonder where the pair are after they were supposed to me them before leaving for the honeymoon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning. Contains some smut. NSFW

Lexa could not stop grinning. She gazed at Clarke who was sleeping soundly beside her. When she noticed Clarke stirring and turning over, Lexa tapped her gently on the arm. Clarke opened her eyes and frowned down at her arm.

"You're touching me?" she mumbled.

"Let's do it again."

Clarke groaned and tried to roll over in the opposite direction.

"Not again. Aren't you tired? If I have another orgasm, I'll think I'll die."

Lexa rolled her back over and climbed on top of her playfully.

"Come on. I'm new to this. Surely I need to practise... for the sake of the merger. Do it for your people?"

Clarke's eyes were still half closed as she tried to focus on Lexa. The brunette was beaming with joy and on top of her completely naked with her eyebrows raised suggestively.

Clarke opened her eyes properly to fully appreciate the amazing woman on top of her. They'd had sex more times than she could count. Lexa it seemed couldn't get enough.

"Practise?" Clarke said, resting her hands on Lexa's upper thighs with a grin. "I think we've practised enough."

Lexa leaned down towards her, long waves of chestnut hair falling down one side of her face.

"Besides..." Clarke said in a dry, husky voice "You don't need any practise. I think you aced it."

Clarke smiled and they both kissed, their lips pressing together gently. Clarke brushed back Lexa's hair as they parted.

"Can I ask you a personal question?" Clarke said softly.

"Of course," Lexa replied.

"Did you ever you know, touch yourself? I mean I know you were a virgin but I was kinda curious m."

Lexa scoffed. 

"Clarke I was a virgin not a nun!"

"Right," Clarke said quickly with a smile. "Of course. I was just wondering."

"That's what people so often get wrong about virgins," Lexa told her. "People think that they aren't sexually active at all but they're just not having sex with another person."

Lexa raised one eyebrow.

"I have sex with myself all the time. Well I _did_ before you moved in."

Clarke grinned.

"So not _after_ I moved in? Not even in those exceptionally long baths you take? I wondered why you were always in there so long."

Lexa blushed and Clarke found it both adorable and amusing.

"Is that what _you_ were doing then all that time you spent showering in the bathroom?" Lexa asked, getting her own back on Clarke now.

Clarke didn't blush but Lexa could see that she'd guessed right about that. 

"Maybe some time, we can take a bath together and then we can both be satisfied."

"Now is good," Lexa said.

Clarke shook her head and pulled Lexa higher up her body, her hands now around her rear.

"What am I going to do with you, you horny, touch starved ex virgin you?"

"I have some ideas...," Lexa said stretching her body over Clarke's.

Clarke glanced down and saw where Lexa's mind was at. She wrapped her arms around Lexa's lower back and move her hips in gentle circles to show Lexa she was on the same page. Lexa smiled and began to move against her and Clarke closed her eyes and let her take control.

  
Raven and Anya were waiting with their bags in the hotel lobby, expecting to catch Clarke and Lexa before they left.

"They did say they were going to meet us before their flight today?" Raven asked. "What time is their flight anyway?"

"Whenever they want?" Anya replied. "The company has a private plane."

Raven stared at her girlfriend grinning.

"What?" Anya asked, with a frown.

"Do you have a private plane?"

Anya shook her head and turned away as if offended at the notion.

"Of course not. I'm a lawyer not a CEO."

Raven bumped her playfully and Anya smiled back at her. Suddenly Octavia appeared wearing sunglasses, still apparently in party mode and holding a cocktail glass with an umbrella. Lincoln had his arm around her and the rest of the delinquents were with her, all looking as if they had not been to bed and were still drunk.

"Hey, Raven!!! What's up!!! Are you leaving already?"

"When Clarke finally gets her ass down here so I can see her before the honeymoon, yeah."

"Good luck with that," Murphy joked. "Probably still consumating the marriage."

Anya smiled to herself, realising suddenly that Lexa had truly gone through with it. She had asked Anya if she should talk to Clarke about her concerns and a million other questions about what to expect but Anya had thought when it came down to it she would back out.

"Rae," she whispered, tapping her girlfriend on the arm, "maybe they _did_ have sex."

"Oh shit. You think so?"

"We'll go and wake them up," Octavia said, slurring her words.

"Uh, no we won't. Lincoln, keep an eye on her. She's had enough."

"Shut up Bell," Octavia whined. "I can do what I want."

Bellamy who seemed fairly sober compared to the others just rolled his eyes at her.

"We can't wait much longer," Raven told Anya. "I tried texting and calling but it just goes to voicemail. You know what. Let's go and knock on their door."

Raven picked her bag up and strode towards the hotel elevator with Anya rushing after her with several bags of her own.

"Rae, wait!"

  
Clarke was just finishing up on Lexa when the door knocked. She lifted her head up from beneath the covers, Lexa panting above her, after spending a ridiculous amount of time between her legs.

She gasped for air, one hand reaching up to rest on Lexa's stomach.

"Should I answer it?" Clarke asked.

"I don't know," Lexa gasped, still catching her breath.

Clarke scrambled out of the bed, almost tripping over as she grabbed one of the hotel dressing gowns and hastily put it on and tied it.

The knocking became more insistent and Ckarke hurriedly unlocked and opened the door just a few inches.

Raven and Anya were both there with their bags.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

"Did you forget the time? I thought we were going to meet in the lobby seeing as you'll be away for a couple of weeks."

Clarke's eyes darted away.

"Yeah er- I'm sorry. I lost track of time."

"Is your phone not working either?" Raven asked with a frown. "I called like twenty times."

"Yeah the battery's dead. I forgot to charge it."

"And Lexa's phone?" Raven asked.

Clarke shrugged.

"Must be on silent."

Anya frowned and crossed her arms.

"How is Lexa today? Must be pretty tired from yesterday."

"You would think so," Clarke muttered.

"She's in the shower," Clarke lied. "She's fine. I think the time away will do us both good. Anyway. See you both in two weeks. I'm better get dressed and everything."

"Clarke," Anya said, before she could close the door. "Take good care of her."

Clarke smiled at her.

"I will," she said genuinely. "I won't let any harm come to her, I promise."

Anya nodded and there was an understanding between them for a moment. Clarke closed the door and Anya caught Raven staring at her and shaking her head disapprovingly.

"Really? Take care of her? That's the words you use. After what they've probably been doing all morning."

"I didn't mean it like that! Clarke knew what I meant."

"Oh I'm sure she did. Come on. Let's go and see this place of yours."

Both of them heard a giggle coming from the room, that sounded distinctly like Lexa. They glanced at each other and shrugged.


	24. The Honeymoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke and Lexa start their honeymoon and fly to Prague and have a wonderful time while Anya worries about her cousin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all your previous comments. I haven't personally been to Prague but I tried to research a bit to make it realistic. Enjoy!

Clarke glanced at Lexa who dozed beside her on the private plane. Her head was falling on Clarke's shoulder and the blonde felt this inextricable protectiveness towards her. Lexa shivered a little and Clarke grabbed the blanket they had brought and pulled it up around them both.

_My wife_ Clarke thought still not able to believe it. _We're really married._

It was going to be a long flight and neither of them had slept much so Clarke closed her eyes and drifted off with happy thoughts of spending the next two weeks alone with Lexa.

  
"How do you like it?" Lexa asked with a smile as they rode in the car to their hotel several hours later.

"It's beautiful," Clarke said, gazing out of the window on awe. "We are we staying?"

"U Zlaté studně, the Golden Well hotel. It was once home to the 16th century emperor of Austria and is right next to Prague castle."

Clarke smiled at her.

"Of course you studied for the trip. Are you going to be my tour guide around the city?"

Lexa smiled and turned her head as the car drove over the cobbled streets.

"It's a smaller hotel than you might usually stay at," Lexa said suddenly. "I thought it might feel more homely and it has a great restaurant and terraces."

The car stopped.

"Is this it?" Clarke asked. "It looks great."

Clarke was transfixed as they got out of the car and someone took their bags out of the flash fancy car that had collected them from the airport. She was jetlagged but all the new and interesting sights around her made her want to explore.

Lexa took her hand and Clarke turned to her.

"Ready to see our room for the next two weeks?"

Clarke nodded. She wasn't poor by any means and had grown up fairly wealthy but it was nothing like the level of wealth Lexa was used to.

"He was very fond of artwork apparently, the emperor," Lexa told her when they reached their room.

She had noticed Clarke gazing at all the paintings as they'd moved through the hotel. Lexa opened the door to the door.

"Want to carry me over the threshold?" Clarke joked.

Lexa gave her a look.

"You think I can't lift you?" she asked with a quirked eyebrow.

Clarke shook her head and stepped into her space.

"I've more chance of lifting you."

Lexa picked her up suddenly and Clarke gave a yelp of surprise. Lexa carried her fireman style into the room and put her down on the bed.

"Told you I could lift you," Lexa said, with a confident smile.

Clarke blinked and then turned her head and saw the view from the window.

"Wow," she said.

Lexa stood beside her, watching Clarke's face, happy that Clarke seemed to like her choice of destination.

"It's beautiful," Clarke continued.

"Yes it is," Lexa replied, still gazing at Clarke. "We have a few hours to kill before our restaurant reservation. What would you like to do?"

"Shower," Clarke said with a grin.

"How about a complimentary bath with strawberries and champagne?"

Lexa's face which she had been keeping straight, broke and she smiled at Clarke's wide grin as she realised that Lexa had already arranged it.

"Seriously!" Clarke said with excitement. "Well lets put do no disturb on the door and get in our bubble bath if it's ready now!"

"It's through there," Lexa said, pointing towards another door as rushed to fix it so they wouldn't be disturbed. Clarke pulled cthe curtains closed and began to strip off in the middle of the room. When she noticed Lexa staring she made a face and raced towards her to grab her and Lexa ran away squealing letting her chase her to the bathroom.

  
"This is heaven," Clarke said, a few moments later as they were both naked in the large bubble bath.

She leaned over and took another strawberry and brought it to her lips.

"Clarke?" Lexa said, sounding a little more like her uncertain self now. "Last night was really amazing. Thank you."

Clarke who had been lounging back with her eyes closed opened them and sat up.

"It was amazing for me too Lexa."

Clarke drew closer to her in the water, wanting so that they were eye to eye.

"I was so worried, I didn't know what I was doing. Does this change things between us?"

Clarke put one hand on Lexa's low back and ran her fingers slowly up and down her spine.

"A little," Clarke replied softly, "but in a good way. Why? Is something bothering you?"

"I guess I'm afraid," Lexa said. "I'm afraid that when this honeymoon is over, I'll go back to being the way I was and push you away again. I mean with the touch thing."

Clarke was busy tracing her fingers up the edges of Lexa's spine still, mapping Lexa's body with care.

"The touch thing huh?" she replied with a grin. "You don't have to be afraid. If you do get uncomfortable again, we'll handle it like we have been doing. You just tell me and I'll understand. I'll always understand Lex."

Lexa smiled back at her, exhaling with relief.

"Thank you."

Clarke surged forward, stopping barely a centimetre from Lexa's lips.

"You don't have to thank me. I like you. I want to be here. I've liked you from the beginning."

Clarke paused and traced a forefinger from her free hand along Lexa's collarbone. Lexa shuddered at the touch it was so delicate.

"Besides. I'm not that easy to get rid of. I'm not going anywhere in a hurry."

Lexa's tensions eased and she tilted her head to receive Clarke's kiss as the blonde closed the gap between their lips.

They kissed leisurely, just enjoying their moment of tranquility, both tasting like strawberries on each others lips.

  
A few hours later they were dressed and dining on the roof terrace restaurant, gazing out at Prague's old decor in the evening.

They talked and laughed and enjoyed the moment together, captivated by each other.

  
Anya found herself struggling to fall asleep, despite Raven being all moved in and now in her bed. She fidgeted, unable to keep from worrying about her cousin and the unusual situation she found herself in.

"What do you think they're doing?" she asked, knowing that Raven was not yet asleep.

"You know exactly what they're doing," Raven mumbled, "and I'm sure you don't want to picture that."

"I hope she's okay. She can be very sensitive you know."

Raven lifted her head in frustration.

"Really? I hadn't noticed," she said, dryly.

Raven groaned and picked up her phone.

"Look Clarke posted a picture of Prague on her social media. They're having a great time."

Raven held up the phone to her face and Anya took it and scrolled through the few pictures Clarke had taken. One of Lexa from a roof terrace in an evening dress, one of Lexa in a fancy restaurant smiling and looking out at the city and one of them both, a selfie with Clarke kissing Lexa on the cheek, the lights of Prague at night visible behind them. In all of them Lexa looked happy. More happy than Anya had ever seen her and that brought a smile to her own face.

"See," Raven said in a softer tone. "Clarke is with her. She won't let anything happen to her."

Anya just continued smiling as she turned her head and gazed at Raven.

"You're right. I'm worrying for nothing."

Raven wrapped an arm around Anya's waist and pulled her closer.

"I think's it cute that you look out so much for her."

"Cute?" Anya repeated, raising an eyebrow. "Cute is not a word people associate with me."

"Well I do so suck it," Raven joked.

Anya playfully nudged her and Raven cuddled closer.

"Now go to sleep. When I agreed to move in with you I didn't agree for you to keep me awake all night while you obsess over your cousin's sex life."

Anya shook her head at the thought, not wanting that image in her head and then closed her eyes, focussing only on the brunette lying in her arms.

  
Clarke and Lexa were more than exhausted by the time they decided to go to sleep that night. Their first evening in Prague had been a dream and they'd made love one more time that day in their grand honeymoon bed.

Lexa curled herself up in Clarke's arms, resting her head in the crook of Clarke's neck, one hand splayed across Clarke's chest. Her fingers curled up and she exhaled, enjoying the feeling of another person's body pressed against her own. Clarke's breathing was light and she was already falling asleep. Lexa opened her eyes and glanced up at her, studying her.

_How did I ever live without this?_ she wondered wistfully._ I never knew what I was missing. To have contact with another person, it's so warm and comforting._

Lexa pressed a gentle kiss onto the underside of Clarke's jaw, just wanting to show her somehow how much she meant to her. Clarke opened her eyes and glanced down and just smiled. She kissed the top of Lexa's head and wrapped an arm around her to hold her close as she closed her eyes again and settled back down.

_What is this feeling?_ Lexa asked herself. _It's so strong. Stronger than anything I have ever felt before._

Lexa didn't answer her own thoughts but closed her eyes instead and snuggled deep into Clarke's shoulder.


	25. Homecoming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke and Lexa return home and have some new for Titus, Anya and Raven while Costia tries to antagonise the pair with another exposé.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all of your comments. Much appreciated ☺

Clarke had seen the newspaper in the hotel lounge with Lexa's face on it and had immediately checked the news on her phone. Costia had done another exposé on Lexa and was even worse than the last. She went into intimate details about Lexa's difficulty with intimacy as well. It didn't paint her in a flattering light.

Lexa entered the hotel room just as Clarke was reading it, bringing with her a bunch of flowers that she had bought for Clarke while she had been out shopping.

"What? What's wrong?" Lexa said, lowering the flowers as soon as she saw Clarke's face.

Clarke handed her the phone and Lexa gave her the flowers.

"Hmmm..."

Clarke placed the flowers down on the side after smelling them in appreciation for a few moments.

"Listen, we can fix this. Costia is just trying to get under your skin. It's not that bad."

Lexa threw the phone aside on the bed with a smirk and pulled her top over her head.

"I don't care about Costia," she said with a quirked eyebrow. "But that explains the paparazzi taking pictures of us last night."

She pulled Clarke towards her in a kiss to silence her and they fell back down on the bed together and began to make out.

Their honeymoon was half way through and had been a dream. They'd spent each day sightseeing, learning the history of the city. It was a world away from Polis and all their troubles and they both felt the weight of their responsibilities lifted from their shoulders.

  
A Week Later

Clarke and Lexa returned home happier than ever. Their honeymoon had been magical and they returned to her house hand in hand, entering to find Lexa's father Titus waiting for them.

"You have not returned my calls," he said, addressing Lexa directly.

"We were er- busy," she said flashing a slight smile at Clarke.

Clarke put one arm around her waist and whispered that she would go and unpack while they talked, pressing a kiss to her cheek before heading to their room.

Titus' eyes flickered from Lexa to Clarke and back again with unease and Lexa knew that he had probably seen the paparazzi photos. They had been all over each other quite publicly, the tabloids had images of them kissing, holding hands, dancing together.

"What are you doing?" he asked in a low voice. "You were meant to marry Clarke for the merger and then separate some time later. This charade has gone on long enough."

Lexa sighed. She had not missed his lectures.

"There's been a change of plan," she said. "Clarke and I think that staying together would be better. This won't affect your merger or your plans so it shouldn't be a problem should it?"

Her father had no answer for her as Lexa knew he wouldn't. He moved closer, his intense gaze on her.

"Lexa," he said carefully. "You do not know this woman. This was meant to be business. Do not allow your emotions to cloud your judgement. Love is weakness."

Lexa who'd heard the words a thousand times just sailed past him, no longer wanting to listen to him anymore. He had done this to her for so long, controlled her life, dictated how she should think and act. She tired of it. Her two weeks with Clarke had been a revolution. She'd felt truly herself for the first time since she was a child and she did not want to let it go. If he thought he could bully her into breaking the marriage he had no understanding of the depth of their connection.

"I'm going to go and help with the unpacking. I will return to my duties on monday but this weekend Anya and Raven are staying over to catch up with us."

"Lexa!" her father urged. "This has to come to an end. She is not really your wife."

Lexa who was facing away from him now stopped and clenched her fist. She turned around, unable to hide her emotions from her eyes.

"You were the one who insisted it must be a legal marriage. You were the one who said that we must make every effort to appear like a real couple. Well you go your wish father. Clarke and I are married and we have both agreed to keep it that way. She is my wife and I have no intention of changing that."

Lexa didn't wait around to see the disappointment on her father's face because she didn't care. She was tired of it.

  
"Hey everything okay?" Clarke asked, when Lexa appeared behind her as she unpacked their clothes on the bed.

Lexa wrapped her arms around Clarke and rested her head on Clarke's shoulder.

"Yes," she sighed. "It just feels weird to be back."

"It feels weird you touching me of your own free will."

Clarke turned around and drew Lexa into a hug.

"Sometimes I will. Sometimes I won't," Lexa said, leaning on Clarke's shoulder.

"I know. Either way I'm still going to be here if you need me. I'm guessing you told him what we decided. How'd he take it?"

Lexa lifted her head with a smile.

"Just as we expected but it doesn't matter. I have no intention of letting you go."

Clarke smiled back at her and they both moved in for a kiss.

"I guess I don't have to sneak into the bathroom everytime I'm horny anymore," Clarke teased.

Lexa's smile widened and then she heard Anya calling her name.

"They've arrived. We should go and see them," she said.

Clarke took her hand and brushed her thumb over it.

"Remember what we said. If you get uncomfortable in front of the others and need to pull away..."

"Just tell you," Lexa said with a nod.

"This isn't like before. We don't have to put an act on anymore. Not that there was much acting necessary last time."

Clarke's lips widened and her eyes flashed with humour and Lexa smiled back in amusement.

  
"Hey lovebirds. How was the honeymoon?" Raven asked, when Clarke and Lexa met them in Lexa's personal lounge and kitchen.

"Awesome," Clarke said. "I had the best time. Prague is really something else and the food and the culture, just amazing."

Lexa kept hold of Clarke's hand, hovering by her side but Clarke could sense that she was still nervous showing affection in front of other people. She brushed her thumb over the back of Lexa's hand as she spoke, reminding her that she was there.

"How did you find it?" Anya asked her cousin. "Did you like it?"

Lexa and Clarke glanced at each, smiling wistfully.

"It was the best two weeks of my life," Lexa said, unable to tear her eyes away from Clarke.

Clarke nodded, her teeth parting slightly as she smiled and her tongue darting out cheekily as it often did without her noticing.

"So... we have something to tell you both," Clarke said, glancing at Lexa to check she was okay.

"We've decided to stay married permanantly."

Raven began to choke with surprise and Anya just stared at them both, her eyes flickering back and forth between then. Anya patted Raven on the back but didn't stop looking at the two women in front of her.

"Jesus Clarke, you move fast. Way to spring it on us."

"Lexa?" Anya said with suspicion. "Are you okay with this?"

"Yes," Lexa said with certainty. "Things between us have progressed. This is what I - we want."

Anya smiled suddenly.

"I would hug you if you wouldn't flinch. I'm so happy for you both. I take it our talk before the wedding helped."

Lexa couldn't supress a smirk now as she remembered a few things that had happened.

"Yes. It helped a lot. Thank you for that."

"Well hell," Raven said, "we should celebrate. This weekend we are gonna have a blast. Where's the beers?"

Lexa and Clarke let go of each others' hands and Clarke felt a hand place on her lower back and rest there. She glanced at Lexa who was smiling and put one arm around Lexa's waist and drew her into a kiss. It lasted only a moment before Lexa became uncomfortable with the other two being present but Clarke was more than happy at her progress and when Lexa leaned in and pressed a kiss to her cheek as if to reestablish the connection she was reminded of just how far Lexa had come from when they first met.


	26. Happy Wife Happy Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Titus dislikes how close Lexa and Clarke have become and Clarke's influence over his daughter and Clarke remembers a specific moment in Prague fondly.

Titus did not like it. He did not like it all. Clarke caught him watching their movements. He had been home much more often and often invited Lexa to dine with him or meet with prospective clients. Clarke of course lived there too now and she could see his eyes on them whenever they touched. She made Lexa laugh out loud once or twice in front of him after making a sarcastic comment and the look Titus had give her made Clarke well aware that he was not happy about her being there or how Lexa was around her.

She knew that he was constantly trying to convince Lexa to end the marriage but Lexa paid no attention and Clarke could see that he hated that most of all, not being listened to.

She tried to be polite to him, for Lexa's sake but when he cornered her one day and tried to tell her that she was selfish and putting Lexa's future at risk, Clarke lost her temper.

"_I'm_ selfish! You're the one who married your daughter off to a stranger for a business deal. If you really cared about her you would want her to be happy."

Titus scowled at her and Lexa walked in right at that moment, her head cocked.

"What is this?" she asked.

"Nothing," her father lied, "we were discussing the charity ball next week. I thought Clarke might drive you both there seeing as she is no longer banned. You can take the Bentley."

Lexa narrowed her eyes, her head still tilted. She knew he was lying but Clarke shook her head as if to say 'just leave it' and so she just glared at him as he walked past.

"You don't have to drive," Lexa said moving towards her. "I know that you still find the idea difficult."

"It's okay," Clarke said. "I want to."

"If you're sure," Lexa said softly.

"I am," Clarke replied. "We still going out tomorrow with the gang?"

Lexa nodded with a smile. She actually liked Clarke's friends though in honesty they scared her a little a first and Clarke seemed happy when she spent time with them every now and then.

  
Clarke watched Lexa later that evening, playing happily on her video games while she sketched. The brunette's hair was tied back in a ponytail and Clarke studied her features carefully.

  
A Week Before

"It's so beautiful," Clarke said, not for the first time.

When she turned around Lexa was watching her with fascination as they stood side by side on the Charles bridge, groups of tourists walking past them. It was such a romantic place, Clarke had found. Lexa had taken great care to find somewhere they would both enjoy immensely.

They had gone dancing that night and fell into the hotel room late, laughing. Then something more serious had come over them and they'd began to undress their eyes locked together. Clarke had undressed quicker and had pushed Lexa's unbuttoned shirt back from her shoulders and let it fall. They'd rode each other, face to face, maintaining eye contact as Clarke had watched Lexa's face contort as she cried out.

When Clarke had reached her climax, Lexa was already slowing, both of them not surprisingly tired from all the walking they had done around the city.

Clarke rolled Lexa over so that she was on top of her and moved slowly against her to bring her release. As Lexa shuddered and Clarke felt herself orgasm again, both of them shaking against each other, Clarke felt a surge of emotion as she gazed down at Lexa. As her body climbed down from it's high she brushed Lexa's hair back from her face and kissed her.

"God I love you so much," she whispered.

Lexa was already sleeping and if she heard the words she made no sound to indicate that she did. Clarke just kissed her on the cheek and then buried her head in Lexa's shoulder not wanting to move. She decided it best that Lexa hadn't heard her words for she might become overwhelmed and Clarke didn't want that.

  
Clarke smiled at the memory as she watched Lexa swear at the TV screen, pressing buttons like crazy, in the middle of some heated battle in a game she didn't recognise. Clarke smudged some of pencil, shading it, adding definition, trying to mimic how Lexa's eyes lit up with fire when she became intensely focussed. She was full of passion, more than anyone even realised and Clarke often saw a ferocity in her that could have been frightening if she hadn't seen Lexa refusing even to kill a fly and even helping it to get back out of the window, when it was struggling just days before.

She was soft but fierce at the same time and each day Clarke loved her more though she never said it. She didn't even need Lexa to say it. What they had was everything to her. Words paled in comparison to what she felt in her heart.

"Weren't you working on that painting still?" Lexa asked, not quite turning her head from the TV.

"Nope," Clarke said, placing her pencil and sketchpad on her lap as Lexa was finally able to take a break fron the game. "Finished it. Would you like to see?"

Clarke raised her eyebrows suggestively and Lexa nodded with a smile. Clarke took her hand and led her into the guest room that she had been using as her personal art space. Hung up on the wall was the large canvas they had both painted on that day they had almost kissed after having a paint fight. Except Clarke had turned it into something spectacular.

"Clarke..." Lexa said softly. "That's amazing."

The painting was a collection of images depicting different points in their relationship. It was abstract in parts, depicting different emotions but Lexa recognised it as showing their journey so far together. She had even added their wedding day and all that had followed in a tasteful manner.

"It's beautiful."

"You like it?" Clarke asked beaming with pride. "I wanted to give it to you as a sort of late wedding present. I mean after you picked the honeymoon and everything. I wanted to finish it - for you."

Lexa smiled broadly, gazing at Clarke with utter adoration. She felt so moved that Clarke had done this for her.

"We can frame it or just hang it as it is. Whatever you like," Clarke continued.

Lexa moved closer and hugged her suddenly and Clarke chuckled.

"I still think 'oh my God she's touching me' every time, even all that's happened. Habit I guess."

Lexa smiled and kissed her once before hugging her again and they stayed like that for a while.


	27. A Night Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke and Lexa take a bath together but get interrupted. Titus shows his displeasure at their recent public displays of affection. Clarke bumps into an old friend as her and Lexa have a night out with the delinquents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning - smut in this chapter.

The water was warm as it moved around them. Clarke sat in front of Lexa, letting her wash her back with a cloth. She was gentle and careful and Clarke sighed and closed her eyes until Lexa pulled her into a hug from behind and rested her head on Clarke's shoulder.

"I like this," she murmoured, enjoying the feeling of skin on skin.

"So do I but we have to get ready to go out soon."

Lexa began to kiss Clarke's shoulder, one arm snaking around her waist.

"Lex..." Clarke said, trying to resist the urge to close her eyes. "We'll be late. You hate being late."

"I can make an exception," Lexa whispered, kissing the side of her neck.

Clarke closed her eyes and gave in the sensation.

"Lexa!"

Lexa stopped instantly when she heard her father's voice.

"I'm taking a bath. What is it?"

"And where is Clarke?" he yelled.

Lexa frowned. Why was he looking for Clarke?

"In here with me," she yelled back, feeling a little awkward.

Her father didn't reply.

"We should go and see what he wants," Clarke said.

Lexa groaned, holding her arms around Clarke.

"Do we have to...?"

Clarke chuckled and flicked some water at her and Lexa splashed in revenge.

"Come on," Clarke said, getting to her feet and reaching for the towel to dry herself. "We both know where this will lead and we haven't time."

Lexa grumbled but hauled herself up and climbed out of the bath. She caught Clarke staring at her as she reached for a towel herself.

"I thought we didn't have time," Lexa said with a smile.

Clarke just grinned back.

"You're staring too. My eyes are up here."

Lexa hadn't even realised where her eyes had been drawn to.

"Sorry. I didn't mean."

"Lexa relax," Clarke replied. "I'm just teasing. You can look at them all you want."

Lexa nodded slowly, one eyebrow slightly raised as Clarke dried herself in front of her.

  
A few minutes later they were both dressed and with damp hair in her father's office.

"Father," Lexa said. "Did you wish to speak to us?"

Her father looked up from his desk, both his hands pressed together. He glanced at Clarke as if he had no desire to speak to Lexa while she was there but continued anyway.

"Take a seat," he told them.

Clarke and Lexa sat side by side across from him.

"Have you seen the newspapers?"

He spun the open newspaper on his desk around. It was full of pictures of them both in Prague looking more than cozy together.

"Yes," Lexa replied. "Of course. The paparazzi were there just as we knew they would be."

"The plan was to act like a married couple, not flout yourself so blatantly for the press."

Clarke shook her head and turned aside, trying to bite her tongue so that she didn't lose her temper.

"Father, there's nothing wrong with these pictures. We look just like a normal couple on our honeymoon."

Her father leaned forward.

"Lexa, the company has a reputation to maintain. The marriage was supposed to bring some respectability to your - situation."

Clarke saw the hurt that flashed in Lexa's eyes and how she tensed at his words. Lexa pressed her lips together and lifted her chin and Clarke's temper flared.

"Seriously! What is your problem? She does everything you ask. She is successful and intelligent and beautiful and kind. She's the most amazing daughter you could ever have. Can you just give her a break for like a second?"

Titus scowled at her but kept his tone calm.

"You do not understand. She is a Woods. The Woods do not take breaks. We do not settle for less than excellence."

Clarke shook her head.

"You're unbelievable."

"I don't wish to discuss this again," Titus said. "Keep your public displays out of the press."

"You can't tell her what to do," Clarke snapped.

"Lexa," he said. "Can we speak alone?"

Lexa glanced at Clarke who was still furious on her behalf.

"Clarke?" she asked.

Clarke glared fiercly but respected Lexa's request. She got to her feet and walked out, closing the door behind her.

Once the door was closed her father hushed his voice.

"Lexa. I implore you. Clarke is a bad influence over you. She will drag you down with her. You know that she still consorts with criminals and convicts."

Lexa frowned.

"You mean her friends? They're fine father. I've met them."

"You cannot trust people like that. They will always look to you for what they can get out of you."

Lexa got to her feet raising a hand.

"Enough father. We will not have this conversation again. I have made my position clear."

"Please Lexa. Send her home. Call off the marriage before Clarke shows you her true colours and betrays you."

Lexa lifted her head and squared her shoulders. She knew that her father only respected strength and that she had to maintain her authority around him.

"She will not betray me and besides it's up to Clarke to decide if she still wants to be with me. I know your position, father."

Her father seemed deeply concerned by her answer but she maintained eye contact, refusing to back down. He lowered his eyes and Lexa stood up and turned on her heels and left.

  
Clarke was pacing outside Titus' office when Lexa exited. She stopped immediately, her eyes full of concern.

"I'm fine," Lexa said softly. "He knows where I stand on the issue."

Clarke sighed and hugged her. Lexa didn't flinch much to her relief. Clarke thought she might have after her conversation with her father but she hadn't shut Clarke out yet.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes. I'm used to this. He has always been this way."

"That doesn't make it right," Clarke replied, shaking her head. "But I respect that he's your father and that you know how to handle him."

Lexa smiled suddenly and pulled her closer. Clarke never treated her as if she was incapable and she liked that about her. Others would try to tell her what to do or take over but Clarke never did.

  
An hour later they were with the delinquents in the bar and both of them had forgotten all about Titus' words.

Lexa seemed her usual self and Clarke's friends were their usual boisterous selves. Lexa darted away to the bathroom while Clarke waited at the bar to get them both drinks.

"Clarke?"

She froze when she heard the voice, turning her head back towards the bar.

"Niylah?" she asked with a cracked voice. "I didn't know that you were working here."

Niylah smiled flirtatiously and Clarke glanced towards the direction of the bathroom.

"I hear congratulations are in order," she said.

Clarke felt embarrassed suddenly. After all the times they had slept together in prison, she hadn't even texted Niylah since she had been released.

"Yes. Look, I'm sorry I didn't call and tell you first. It was complicated and it just happened really fast and-"

Niylah stopped her, seeing that she was feeling guilty.

"It's okay Clarke. I didn't expect anything more than a few moments. It's not how I live. I'm happy for you. Is she here?"

Clarke smiled with relief and saw Lexa exiy the bathroom.

"Yes, that's her there. She's just coming over."

Niylah smiled, her eyes flickering to Lexa in admiration. It was a look Clarke recognised of Niylah's that she wore when she found someone attractive. .

"Lexa," Clarke said, "this is Niylah."

Lexa froze at the name and her eyes flickered to Clarke's face.

"Niylah this is my wife, Lexa."

Clarke slipped her hand into Lexa's as if to show that she meant it and Lexa just nodded shyly.

Niylah nodded back rather awkwardly but showed no sign of hostility towards her.

"Your drinks," Niylah said, placing them on the counter.

Clarke let go of Lexa's hand and paid for the drinks and handed one of them to Lexa.

"Thank you," Lexa said, still shy around Clarke's ex - whatever they were.

When they returned to their seats, Clarke kept a close eye on Lexa. She seemed on edge.

"I didn't know she had started working here. I haven't seen her since before we met."

Lexa glanced at her.

"I know. I trust you Clarke. That's not -"

Clarke leaned forward, touching the inside of Lexa's wrist with her fingertips to try and sooth her.

"What is it? You can tell me. I won't judge."

"It's - I," Lexa sighed. "I'm jealous okay."

Clarke couldn't help the amused smile that appeared on her lips.

"Really, of Niylah?"

"Of what you had," Lexa said in a low voice. "Before us."

"Lexa. What I had with her was nothing like what we have. Not even close. You have nothing to be jealouse of."

Lexa shook her head.

"I know. My father just got in my head."

Clarke's eyes clouded over with that anger that Titus always raised in her.

"I can't stand that he does this to you. This was all his idea in the first place and now he has a problem with it. You know what. Let's show him that he can't order you around anymore."

Clarke took Lexa's hand and guided her outside the pub and walked with her through the busy streets.

"What are we doing?" Lexa asked in confusion, as they stopped just in the town centre.

"Pissing off your father," Clarke said with a grin.

She pushed Lexa's hair behind her ear and put one hand on her rear as she pulled her closer and kissed her hungrily.

"Clarke!" Lexa gasped. "We are in public!"

"That's the point," Clarke replied, with a smirk. "If he thinks those pictures were too much wait until he sees these ones."

Lexa knew that it would cause trouble but she got caught up in the moment as Clarke made out with her heatedly, one hand around the back of Lexa's neck. It felt thrilling to be so public with their affections, knowing that people were taking pictures of them.

It didn't take them long before they were back in the pub and Clarke was kissing Lexa up against a stall door. Some rebelliousness had stirred in Clarke and it was as if she wanted to claim Lexa, to remind herself that she was hers. Between Titus trying to seperate and Lexa admitting that Niylah made her jealous, Clarke just wanted Lexa in her arms. Just the thought of anything coming between them made her feel deeply insecure of losing Lexa.

Lexa seemed not to mind as she was busy unbuttoning Clarke's trousers as the blonde's hand searched under her dress.

"This will be fast," Clarke said inbetween rapid, uneven breaths.

The noise of the crowd in the pub could be heard in the background. Both of them went to work quickly, using their fingers to pleasure each other. Lexa moaned and Clarke put a hand over her mouth gently, whispering for her to keep quiet, given where they were.

Lexa nodded and they continued, both of them already at the peak of their arousal. Lexa felt Clarke's lips hungrily moving against her neck and then sucking and she felt exhilarated at the thought that they were in such a public place. It spurred Lexa on as she pleasured Clarke at a much quicker pace than she was used to.

Clarke began to pant heavily at Lexa's actions and closed her eyes. Lexa took it as a cue to keep doing what she was doing and experimented a little, listening to Clarke's breathing as her breaths came quick and fast. Clarke gripped the stall door suddenly as she neared her climax. Lexa leaned her head back, feeling the pleasure flood through her as Clarke continued to make love to her too.

She moaned a little too loudly and Clarke's free hand moved to cover her mouth again.

"Shh..." Clarke chuckled, half laughing, half whispering.

Lexa moaned again, unable to help herself, the sound muffled by Clarke's hand. Lexa wickedly moved to slip deeper into Clarke, deliberately brushing past her most sensitive spot as she did and Clarke lost it altogether as Lexa worked her into a frenzy. Clarke orgasmed and Lexa made it last for as long as she could, practically orgasming herself at just the thought of what they were doing.

Clarke laughed lightly as they both eased off, their bodies still tingling pleasantly. It was a beautiful sound, her laugh. Lexa could not have imagined being in this situation with anyone before she had met Clarke. Just months before, even the thought of someone brushing past her arm by accident in the street was too much for her to bear.

Clarke kissed her lightly on the lips and she was so loving, so affectionate. Lexa loved these moments afterwards when they were both relaxed and comfortable with each other. They heard the outer door of the bathroom open and Clarke put a finger to her lips to signal for her to keep quiet.

Both of them remained almost motionless. When the person left and they were sure they were safe, they exited the stall, cleaned up and returned to their friends, sharing secret smiles and glances with each other.


	28. In the Driving Seat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa surprises Clarke with a new art room just for her, Titus loses his cool but asks Clarke for a favour and Clarke drives for the first time since the accident.

"No peeking. We're almost there."

Lexa had her hands over Clarke's eyes and was leading her through the house. She led her into a room and stopped just inside.

"Okay. Surprise."

Lexa moved her hands and Clarke glanced around the room. It was filled with art supplies and her painting hung framed on the wall. Everything was bright and creative. Paints, pencils, charcoal, blank canvases. It was Clarke's dream studio.

"Is this all for me?" Clarke asked in surprise.

"I thought you could use a proper place to work. Somewhere you could paint without worrying about splashing it on the floor."

Clarke threw her arms around Lexa.

"I love it and you hung the painting up too and framed it. You are amazing."

"I'm glad you like it," Lexa said with a smile. "I wanted you to have a room of your own. This is your home too now."

Clarke smiled and then Lexa heard her father yelling and the pair both glanced at each other, knowing full well what it was about.

"Lexa! In my office! Right now!"

"Want me to come with you?" Clarke asked.

Lexa shook her head.

"Thank you but I'll be fine."

Clarke watched as Lexa left and headed to speak to Titus and started searching through the paints, looking for colours that would match some of the sights she saw in Prague.

_Let's paint some of the memories from our honeymoon_ she thought happily.

  
Lexa entered the office to find her father at his desk with the most furious yet restrained expression she had ever seen.

"You wanted to see me," she said, sitting down.

Her father slammed the magazines on the table. They were paparazzi images of them both kissing heatedly in the street, Clarke with her hand firmly on Lexa's ass.

"There are pictures. There are videos. Everyone saw you. How dare you disrespect our family like this?"

"I am an adult father. I was kissing my wife in public. It is not a crime in Polis as far as I'm aware."

Titus slammed the desk and then she saw his hand shake and him try to regain his self restraint.

"This has gone far enough. You will end this relationship now. I don't care what the reason. Divorce, cheating. Just get it done."

"No," Lexa replied. "I've told you. I will not end our relationship. Do as you wish."

Her father's eyes clouded over with something she didn't recognise. There was almost a threat in them.

"Is Clarke driving you to the charity event tonight?"

Lexa frowned, wondering why he was so concerned.

"Yes of course."

"Would my daughter in law care to perform a favour for me in that case. I need a letter delivered by hand to a work colleague. It is sensitive. I would appreciate it if she dropped it off for me at 10pm while you are at the event."

"I'll ask her. This will be her first time driving since the accident. She may not be comfortable."

"Thank you."

Her father handed over the sealed envelope which was addressed to the Nia Queen.

Lexa took it but frowned. What could her father be doing writing to her? She never had dealings with the company.

  
"He wants me to deliver it?" Clarke asked when Lexa handed it to her. "Why at 10pm? Isn't your father giving a speech at that time?"

"Yes," Lexa replied. "I'm expected to be by his side as he does but I understand if you want me to go with you."

Clarke turned it over in her hands. She had doubts, Lexa could see that. She rarely had nightmares anymore but when she did it was always about that night.

"It's fine. I can handle it."

Lexa nodded but she remained focussed on Clarke's eyes, studying them for any suggestion that it was too much for the blonde.

"Okay Clarke," she replied softly.

  
When Clarke got into Titus' car that evening, Lexa sat besides her as she fastened her seatbelt. Lexa saw Clarke's hands shake a little as she started the engine and began to drive them to the event. Clarke managed fairly well for the most part but she was quiet and Lexa could see that this was just too soon for her. She was jumpy and Lexa didn't know a time when she had seen Clarke find something so difficult.

When they got to the event and got out of the car, Clarke gave the keys to the valet and Lexa could see her relief at handing them over.

"You did it," Lexa said, "we're here."

Clarke nodded but Lexa could tell that she was worrying about driving later on her own. It seemed to have helped her that Lexa was there. She took Lexa's hand and they entered the grand ball, both in elegant dresses.

Once inside Clarke saw her mother and Kane and they gravitated over towards them, Clarke hugging her mother.

"How was your honeymoon?" Abby asked. "The pictures looked wonderful. Did you have a good time?"

Clarke smiled widely.

"It was great. We had a blast. Sorry I haven't called you since we got back. We've been busy."

"I know," her mom said with amusement. "I saw the photos in the papers of you two. I know you want to sell this as real but you went a little overboard don't you think?"

Clarke opened her mouth quickly to interject.

"Yeah mom, about that... I've been meaning to talk to you both."

Her mom saw a tray of canopes passing by and reached for a couple of them with enthusiasm.

"You should try this. They're divine. Aren't they Marcus?"

"They really are. What did you want to talk about?"

Clarke kept hold of Lexa's hand and glanced at her with a content smile. Abby looked at them both and understood right away.

"Ah, I thought this might happen."

"What?" Kane asked, confused.

"They're staying married for real."

Marcus Kane glanced at his wife with a raised eyebrow and then smiled genuinely.

"That's great news. I'm so happy for you both. Welcome to the family Lexa."

Lexa smiled back at him.

"Thank you."

Abby glanced at Lexa noticing her new daughter in law seemed more than content holding Clarke's hand now.

"I guess we don't have to worry about the Merger breaking up now. Titus was concerned that if something happened it would break apart. He made Kane sign all sorts of paperwork to appease his fears."

Lexa frowned at her words.

"What paperwork?" she asked. "What did he ask for?"

Sensing this was going to be a long discussion Marcus offered to discuss it with her at length while Clarke and Abby caught up with each other. Lexa followed Marcus as he happily explained her father's demands and Lexa listened carefully to his words.

  
A Few Hours Later

Lexa could see Clarke growing more nervous as it neared 10pm. It was as she feared. Clarke was just not ready for this.

"Lexa," her father said, noticing her attention drifting to the blonde, a few feet away. "Don't forget my speech. It is imperative we show a unified front as we discuss the company's donation to the cause. Appearance is everything."

"I'm aware of the protocol," she said dryly still concerned for Clarke.

Her concern grew even more when she saw Costia and Ontari making a beeline for Clarke. Her father was still talking but Lexa didn't hear his words as she headed straight over to her wife.

Costia looked up as Lexa arrived and quickly took Clarke's hand.

"Lexa? You're here too. Good. Look, I wanted to apologise to you both. I thought I was doing you a favour, making you admit that this was fake but Ontari's made me realise that I was wrong."

Lexa glanced at Ontari who had dark, calculating eyes and then back at Costia.

"I thought your father had made you do this and I didn't think it was right but after seeing how you are together... I know that I was wrong. I'm sorry."

Lexa glanced at Clarke and then back at Costia.

"Thank you. I appreciate that," she replied gracefully.

Clarke eyed Costia warily but didn't say anything, trying to maintain her composure. The second Costia and Ontari walked away Clarke seemed to lose her temper altogether.

"Is she serious? Like we don't know that she saw the photos and now people are saying she was just jealous and she's trying to do damage control."

Lexa raised an eyebrow, well aware that Clarke's sudden anger was more about her fear of getting back into the car alone than about Costia.

"Maybe but either way it means she will stop so that's good enough isn't it?"

"I guess so," Clarke said, not looking at her.

"Clarke, you really don't have to-"

The blonde turned away and greeted someone as if to avoid the conversation altogether and Lexa pressed her lips together. She hadn't seen Clarke like this before. She was shutting Lexa out and Lexa hated it. She wondered if this was how she had made others feel all those times though in her defence she had never intended to.

A few minutes later she found herself looking for Clarke after returning from the bathroom and unable to find her. She searched around and then glanced at the clock. She would be about to set off. Lexa hurried outside and saw Clarke sitting in the car not moving, deep in thought. Lexa headed over and got in besides her.

"I'm sorry I was like that in there," Clarke said softly as Lexa sat beside her. "I thought I could do this but I- I keep seeing Finn and everthing that happened and I don't want to go back to prison... I-I-"

Lexa could see tears filling in her eyes and she reached for Clarke, bringing her into a hug.

"Shhh... it's okay."

Lexa pulled back a little, one hand still resting on Clarke's shoulder.

"What happened to you was awful and you have every right to be finding it difficult. There's no shame in it. I will be here with you when you are ready but until then you don't have to do anything you don't want to."

Clarke nodded and lowered her head, sighing with relief.

"I honestly don't know how I even managed to drive here. Wait what about your father's speech?"

"I don't care about that," she said. "I care about you. It's just a speech. The donation will still be made regardless of appearances. I would make sure of it. You're my wife. You come first. I'll drive."

Clarke blinked and reached for her again. When she pulled back she wiped the tears from her face. They switched seats, Lexa fastening her seatbelt and waiting as Clarke fastened hers too. She smiled at Clarke reassuringly, seeing Clarke relax now that she didn't have to drive. 

Lexa put the car into gear, her hands placed steadily on the wheel and she started driving. 


	29. I love You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa and Clarke face a desperate situation that brings up some questions about what happened the night of the crash and Lexa struggles with some intense feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning - scenes depicting car crash, danger and a little traumatic shock.

Lexa felt the brakes fail once they hit 65mph on the freeway. She used the gear shifting to bring the speed down, taking her foot slowly off the accelerator and took an exit to a wide, quiet country road but the steering gave out and the car slid out of control. If not for her careful nature and that she had managed to slow it a little and bring the car to a quieter area the crash would have been much worse.

They hit the wall and were both knocked out. The last thing Lexa saw was the airbag coming out.

  
Lexa's mind wandered to random memories. One in particular was in her mind. One night after they'd had sex in Prague. Clarke had been on top and they'd both shuddered together. It was so intimate. Clarke had brushed her hair back afterwards and kissed her on the cheek and mumbled something as Lexa has fallen asleep.

Lexa came to in the car, immediately looking towards Clarke but she was disorientated when she realised that she was now in the passenger seat and that Clarke was on the opposite side. Clarke was bleeding from a cut on the side of her face and was still unconscious. Lexa reached over to Clarke, checking her for serious injury. She gentled reached for Clarke, cupping her face in concern.

"Clarke?"

Clarke was out of it but she opened her eyes for a second and hazily looked at Lexa, her brow furrowed.

"You're touching me?" she muttered.

Clarke's eyes closed again and she passed out and Lexa saw that the front of the car was smoking. She quickly removed her seatbelt, grabbed and rushed around the other side of the car. She grabbed their handbags and threw them onto a patch of grass.

She didn't have to think if Clarke might be more seriously injured. Normally she would have rang someone, wouldn't have moved her but flames were licking the hood of the car and so Lexa slipped her arms under Clarke's torso and legs and lifted her before carrying her a safe distance. She lowered her down to the grass and immediately rang for help.

  
When Anya pulled up with Raven, the fire was dying down but the car was visibly wrecked. Lexa was on the grass, cradling Clarke in her arms.

"Lexa!" Anya gasped. "What happened? You said it was urgent but you need to take her to the hospital."

"No," Lexa said, looking up at her cousin, her face smudged and scratched. "No hospitals. Someone did this to us. It was a setup. They'll try to blame her. Please Anya, trust me. Just take us home."

Despite her better judgement, Anya listened and Lexa carried her to the car, Anya grabbing their bags.

"Clarke!" Raven exclaimed. "Is she okay?"

Lexa desperately hoped she was. She couldn't even imagine if she wasn't. She couldn't bear thinking about it. A million doubts raced through her mind. She'd moved her! They were in a car crash and she'd moved her but the car was on fire. They had to move and as soon as she had waken in the passenger seat, Lexa had known what was happening. Someone had tried to set Clarke up like they had last time. This had been deliberate.

Lexa looked down at Clarke who was waking now, stroking her face gently. Clarke seemed to be distraught, mumbling over and over that she would be blamed, that she didn't want to go back to prison.

"You won't," Lexa said softly, "I promise."

Lexa leaned down and kissed her softly. Raven passed her a first aid kit and Lexa began to wipe the blood gently from her forehead.

"What the hell is going on?" Anya asked, her eyes focussed on the road ahead as she drove them away from the crash.

"When we get her checked out. Head to Dr Wells. He'll be discreet. I've already called someone to take care of the car. It'll be moved into a storage unit."

"Doctor first," Lexa pleaded. "Then we'll talk."

When Dr Wells examined her, he said that she appeared unharmed apart from a few bruises and scratches. He was concerned about the blood on her forehead but Clarke was conscious then.

"She's in mild traumatic shock," he said in a low voice after doing every check possible. "Her head is fine. All the scans are clear but don't leave her alone tonight and call me if she gets worse. She may be fatigued. That's normal but if she gets any other symptoms such as..."

Lexa listened as best as she could but found it hard to concentrate as he listed all the things to look out for.

"Call me right away if you notice any of them. I'll write it down for you. The same goes for you. Will someone be staying with you both tonight?"

Dr Wells glanced at Anya as Lexa only seemed focussed on Clarke and Anya nodded at him.

When they got her home, Lexa carried her to the bed and placed her down carefully before covering her with a blanket. She brushed Clarke's hair back from her face.

"I'm here," she whispered.

Clarke had fallen asleep on the car ride home, still fairly incoherent and physically and mentally exhausted. Lexa wanted to cry that she'd had to go through this again but some strength within her told her that she needed to deal with what was happening first.

Anya watched her and then they both walked out into the kitchen, leaving Raven to keep an eye on her.

"Alright. What is going on? Why didn't we ring the cops or an ambulance or the fire brigade."

Lexa pulled out a letter from her bag and opened it ignoring Anya's words. Her eyes fell over the paper and her heart sank.

"Clarke wasn't driving," Lexa said.

"You said you pulled her out of the driving seat. You rang me and you were panicked and you said-"

Lexa shook her head.

"I did but she wasn't driving," she repeated. "Someone switched us after we crashed. Someone was setting her up."

"We were supposed to deliver this letter to Nia Queen or rather Clarke was. My father asked it as a favour but she couldn't drive so I did and the brakes failed, the steering failed. What are the chances that this would happen twice to the same person?"

"Zero," Anya said thoughtfully. "What's in the letter?"

"Just a stupid invitation to join the board of the charity with my father. Nothing more."

Lexa threw the letter down with frustration.

"Someone did this to her Anya. They could have killed us. I think that was the plan. If I hadn't managed to slow the car and pull off when I did..."

Lexa closed her eyes and folded her arms around herself for a second

"I need your help," she said, looking right at Anya. "I need to find out who did this and why. I won't rest until I find out the truth."

"Of course I'll help," Anya said, "but why would anyone want to do this to you both."

"Not to me," Lexa said, "to Clarke. I was supposed to still be at the charity event while father gave his speech. She was the target."

Anya could see that her cousin was shaken and wanted to move to hug her but Lexa backed away.

"Not right not," Lexa said unsteadily. "I can't right now."

Anya nodded in understanding.

"I'm going to go and stay with Clarke until she wakes. I want to be there for her. You and Raven are free to take the guest bedroom or go home if you need to. I appreciate you coming to get us."

"I'm family Lexa," Anya said. "I will always be there if you need me and we'll stay tonight. I want to make sure you are both okay."

Lexa poured two glasses of water and took them with her into her bedroom. Raven was sat on the end of the bed as Clarke slept. Lexa put the water down on the bedside cabinet and sat down on the edge of the bed, brushing Clarke's hair back from her face.

"I didn't believe her," Raven said sadly.

Lexa glanced up at her.

"I heard you talking to Anya," Raven said, glancing back at her.

Raven shook her head.

"I should have believed her but I didn't remember and all the evidence said that she was in the driving seat. Whoever did this to her, they killed Finn, they sent her down for over a year and ruined her reputation."

"We'll find them," Lexa said with certainty. "We'll get justice for Finn and Clarke and for you too. I swear it."

Raven nodded at her.

"You really care about her don't you?"

"More than anything," Lexa said in a whisper, still sweeping her fingers through blonde strands of her.

  
Lexa still had the memory of Prague playing in her head. She had been falling asleep when the kiss had pressed to her skin.

_God I love you so much._

That had been the first time Lexa had heard Clarke say she loved her and Lexa had still been awake enough to remember, unbeknown to her wife.

The second time it was when Clarke had been half asleep one night. She had rolled over and curled up to Lexa.

_I love you_ she'd murmoured not even aware she saying it.

Lexa had learned over the many nights they'd spent together that Clarke had a tendency to blurt out her feelings for Lexa in her sleep on a regular basis. Lexa had been unsure how to respond the first time. She had worried about telling Clarke but then as it kept happening she found herself just gazing down at Clarke with a smile whenever she said it and Lexa's heart had felt like it was bursting with joy each time.

Lexa thought of those moments as Clarke lay bruised and bloodied in her bed. She had been cleaned up, they both had but there were visible scratches and marks and a white bandaid on her forehead where she had been bleeding.

Lexa lowered her head and let herself cry with relief that Clarke was okay. She had been holding it all back the whole time focussed only on Clarke's safety.

She lay her head on Clarke's torso and curled up to her, clinging to her desperately.

_God I love you so much._

_I love you_

_I love you Lexa_

_I'm so in love with you_

Lexa remembered every sleepy 'I love you' that Clarke assumed she hadn't heard or didn't even remember saying. Lexa fell asleep there on Clarke, not wanting to move from her side until she woke. When Anya and Raven checked in on them they were still like that and the pair just looked at each other knowingly.


	30. Here for You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke wakes and Lexa reassures her. Raven checks over the wreckage of the car. Lexa and Clarke visit Nia which leaves Lexa with more suspicions and Clarke helps Lexa to stop obsessing over the accident.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning - contains smut.

Clarke awoke with a sore head, an aching body and Lexa lying on her torso curled up. Images flashes through her mind, Lexa taking them off the highway, the car veering out of control. She jumped up afraid and Lexa awoke.

"Hey, hey, hey," Lexa said, "I'm here. You're safe."

Lexa held onto her gently, her green eyes gazing deep into Clarke's.

"I wasn't driving," she said, "the cops they'll think it was me. I'll go back to jail."

"Sh...," Lexa said. "They won't. The car is in storage. No one knows about the crash. It's okay."

Clarke reached for Lexa and held her tightly and the brunette rested her chin on the back of her head. She brushed Clarke's hair with her hands.

We'll find out who did this. You won't ever go back to jail. I will make sure of it."

Clarke lifted her head and met her eyes.

"You saved me from the wreck. You carried me."

"Told you I could lift you on our honeymoon didn't I?" Lexa said, trying to lift Clarke's spirits.

Clarke smiled suddenly and Lexa knew that she was going to be alright.

Lexa rubbed down the sides of her arms soothingly.

"We're filthy," Clarke said observing the smudges on Lexa's face and on her own hands.

"I'll run a bath."

Lexa got to her feet right away and darted away to the bathroom. She heard raised voices coming from the lounge area and crept down the hall.

"I wish to see her. She missed the speech. Do you know how embarrassing that was?"

It was Titus returned from the charity event. Clarke stayed out of sight as Anya argued with him.

"And I told you that they aren't feeling well and need to be left alone tonight. Why do you think I'm here?"

Clarke slipped back to their bedroom and locked the door, realising that Anya had this. Lexa looked alarmed when she exited the bathroom and Clarke was up.

"Your father is back," Clarke told her. "I overheard them but he didn't see me. Anya told him we were too sick to speak to him."

Lexa nodded in understanding. She noticed that Clarke was still stiff and moved a little more slowly than usual. Lexa felt a little bruised herself.

"Should we tell him?" Clarke asked.

"No. Not until we find out the truth."

Lexa's eyes remained locked on Clarke's and she seemed more determined than she had ever seen her. When she'd first met her Lexa had been someone who was struggling, someone who needed her help and now she seemed like a hero. Clarke thought that this was who she had been all along, masked behind her shyness. A passionate warrior.

She watched as Lexa went to check on the bath and called her in once it was ready. Lexa helped her to undress and then removed her own clothes. She guided Clarke into the tub, the blonde wincing as the hot water touched her cuts. Lexa got in with her and began to wash her carefully with a cloth.

Clarke eased back into her touch, closing her eyes.

"Thank you," she said softly. "I don't know what I would have done without you today."

Lexa tenderly brushed Clarke's wet hair away from her back and wiped over the bruises and cuts.

"I was so worried about you. I shouldn't have moved you. What if I'd have caused you a more serious injury? I would have never forgiven myself."

Clarke opened her eyes and turned her head back.

"You saved my life. If you hadn't have moved me and I'd got caught in the fire. I assume the car is a mess."

"It is," Lexa said. "It's in a storage unit ready to be analysed by experts."

"Ask Raven. She's a certified genius with machines. If there's evidence of tampering she'll find it. They wouldn't even let her near the other one after the accident and God knows their experts didn't find anything."

"That's a good idea. The less people that know about this the better."

"Agreed," Clarke said, her voice coming out dry and cracked.

When Lexa was finished, Clarke offered to do her back but Lexa just declined and gently pulled her back into a hug, nuzzling her shoulder. Neither of them moved for some time, letting their bodies relax after all the stress that had happened.

Lexa continued pressing gentle kisses into her should and Clarke just sighed and placed her hand over the brunette's arm that wrapped around her stomach. She trailed her fingertips back and forth over Lexa's arm, all the way down to the back of her hand and back.

  
A Few Days Later

Once Lexa was sure that Clarke was really okay, their life returned to relative normality and her father gave her only a mild scolding for missing the speech. They continued Anya's lie that they had just been sick to cover their absence for a few days and covered up any remaining visible cuts with makeup. Clarke's head wound healed fairly quickly and a she just told people that she had bumped her head by accident when she was sick.

"Yep, this is a real stitch up job."

Raven rolled out from under the car, which was held on a raised platform and got up. She was covered in oil and wore blue protective clothing, her hair tied back.

"Explain it to me in layman's terms," Lexa asked, holding Clarke's hand tightly as they observed the wreckage of the car they had been in.

"The brake pads are worn out as if to look like they failed because they were old, but if you look carefully you can see evidence that someone swapped them out just before they failed. Then the steering... the ball joints are faulty and the steering rack was a shambles."

"So it's clearly been tampered with?"

"I would say so," Raven said, "but would be hard to prove given the state the car is in now. When was it last serviced? They would have a record."

Lexa frowned wishing there was more clear evidence.

"I don't know but I'll find out."

"Get me their number and I'll speak to them. See what sort of shape the car was in. Nice fancy car like this, they'll likely remember. Not like it's your everyday family car."

Lexa nodded and thanked her, still trying to work out her next move.

  
"Where to next?" Clarke asked Lexa as they got back into the car they had arrived in.

Lexa gave instructions to her drive Gustus and turned to Clarke.

"Nia Queen," she said. "Let's deliver the letter and talk to her."

Lexa had resealed the letter, taking photos of it first for her own peace of mind, in case she had missed something.

  
"Lexa Woods," Nia said, with a note of authority to her voice. "What would the daughter of my biggest rival be doing scheduling a meeting with me?"

Nia glanced at Clarke and back to Lexa as they seated themselves across from her in her office. Clarke had seen Nia before, when she had been in discussions with Marcus. She was intimidating and very good at what she did and expected absolute compliance to her authority.   
  
"I hear congratulations are in order too. I knew that your father would not allow you to remain single for long. Bad for his PR."

Lexa knew what she was hinting at. Nia was not an idiot and had likely been the one who had told Ontari who had then told Costia that it was likely a sham marriage.

"Actually our marriage has nothing to do with my father."

"Of course it doesn't," Nia said with a smirk. "How is married life?"

"Wonderful," Lexa said without a hint of emotion.

Nia was pressing her, searching for weakness just like her father would have.

"My father wished for you to receive this letter. I'm sorry it is late but we both have been unwell."

Lexa passed her the letter and Nia took it curiously.

"Must've been something you caught in Prague. Not my idea of a good honeymoon."

Lexa ignored the blatant dig and studied Nia as she opened the letter.

"What is this?" she asked. "An invitation? Titus knows that I have no interest in his charity. It's just a thinly veiled attempt to reduce his tax costs and I have excellent people for that already."

"He seemed to think it was urgent," Lexa told her. "Do you have any idea why?"

Nia scoffed.

"Not at all. Now if you have nothing else to offer, I am a busy woman and Ontari wishes me to meet her for lunch with that empty headed girlfriend of hers. Lord knows what she sees in her."

"I'm sorry to waste your time," Lexa said formally. "Enjoy your lunch."

As the two women got up to leave, Nia made one more comment.

"Good job by the way. The photos were a nice touch. Very believable."

Lexa turned back, narrowing her eyes.

"You're mistaken Nia. We are together because we want to be, not for the company."

Nia laughed getting to her feet and facing Lexa down.

"If he's convinced you of that, then he is smarter than I gave him credit for. After all, he's the one who stands to gain everything if Marcus is removed from the picture.

"How? Explain," Lexa commanded.

"Your father has the controlling share in both companies as I'm sure you are aware. If something was to say affect Kane's reputation, something that would look bad for the company then he would be forced to hand over control to who... "

Clarke glanced at Lexa who seemed to be trying her best to hide her growing anger.

"Oh that's right. Your father," Nia said slyly. "Well you can tell Titus that he can merge with as many companies as he wishes and he still won't get the Azgeda Empire from me."

Nia's face hardened and she dismissed them as if just their presence annoyed her. Once they were outside and the door was closed, Lexa exhaled deeply.

"Lexa..." Clarke said softly. "I'm sure she was just saying that. I mean your father is controlling yes, but would he put you in real danger?"

"He didn't know I would be in danger," Lexa said, her jaw clenching as she talked. "I wasn't suppose to be in the car."

"You were in the car when I drove to the charity event."

Lexa turned to Clarke, the fury evident in her eyes.

"He could have had it done inbetween the time we arrived and the time you were to supposed to drop off the letter."

Clarke shook her head. Much as she didn't like Titus, she couldn't believe that he would go that far.

"Lex... We're getting carried away with ourselves. We have no proof."

"No we don't," Lexa said, her jaw still clenched. "Let's go."

  
As they headed home it didn't escape Clarke's attention that Lexa was quieter than usual. It concerned her how Lexa couldn't seem to let go of finding out who had been behind the accident even given what little they had to go on.

"Okay, Clarke said, when they got home, "new plan. We have to take your mind off this."

Clarke took her hand and led her to her art room and closed the door. She bolted it and let go of Lexa's hand.

"What are we doing?" Lexa asked.

"Body painting," Clarke replied, taking her top off.

Lexa lifted an eyebrow as Clarke began to unbutton her trousers and remove her shoes.

"Body painting?" she repeated.

"Yep. You're going to paint me first. Naked. Get undressed."

Lexa almost tripped over as she realised where this was going and hurriedly removed her clothes as Clarke undid her bra and removed her knickers in front of her. When the blonde was naked in front of her Lexa started grinning.

"There's my girl," Clarke said slyly. "Feeling better yeah?"

Lexa nodded and Clarke brought over the paints and some short, wide brushes of various sizes.

Clarke seated herself down on a large mat on the ground and Lexa scrambled down to join her.

"Now, with this task, you get to move me however you want so that you can paint me. Which part do you want to paint first?" Clarke said, in a sultry voice.

Lexa's smile widened and she picked up the brush, her eyes flicking down to Clarke's naked breasts. Clarke grinned back knowingly but Lexa lifted the brush to paint around her eyes.

"Is it okay - your eyes?" she asked.

"It's fine. These are all safe. Just be careful with them."

Lexa nodded and leaned in and Clarke closed her eyes to allow her to work. She brushed across her eyelids, sweeping smoky purples and blues across them delicately. She had not the skill Clarke had but she was precise enough and took great care as she painted.

After she finished the eyes she asked Clarke to lie on her front and began to paint a larger image, a cute little lion for some reason, with a curly, blonde mane and a cuddly, cartoon appearance. Lexa smirked at the painting.

On the front she used the same colours as she had with her eyes, drawing wisps of colour down in jagged lines. She paint her breasts fully and then painted around them, working it into the larger image. She heard Clarke shudder when the brush dipped below hips as Lexa painted the insides of her thighs.

"How long will this stuck last?" Lexa asked.

"Until we wash it off or we sweat it off," Clarke said with a chuckle as the paintbrush swept over the inside of her thighs.

"I think I'm done," Lexa said.

"Good. Let me see."

Clarke got up and headed over to a mirror, turning around look at her back. She chuckled when she saw the cute cartoon.

"You did a great job. That's awesome. Now let's do you. Eyes first."

Clarke kneeled in front of Lexa and drew black around her eyes, making her look almost like a raccoon. On the front she drew a matching cartoon raccoon, that wore a red sash.

She created black tattoo like images along Lexa's arms and then asked her to lie in her front as she painted her back.

"What are you painting?" Lexa asked, as she lay patiently as Clarke painted carefully along her spine.

The sensation sent a tingle down her body but Clarke did not look up from her task.

"You'll have to wait and see. It's nearly finished."

Clarke paint black circles and an elaborately detailed image that had a futuristic edge to it.

"There. Done," she said. "You can take a look."

Lexa got up and went to the mirror, Clarke following her.

She blinked as she saw the fierce war mask across her eyes. The tattoo like design over her arms made her look fierce, warrior like, despite the cute raccoon Clarke had painted on her not looking in the slighest bit scary.

She turned around and glanced over her shoulder at the design on her back.

"Wow," Lexa said, wide eyed as she gazed at the image. "Could I get these as real tattoos? I mean apart from the face and the raccoon."

Clarke stood next to her, one hand on Lexa's shoulder as she studied her handiwork on Lexa's back.

"If you like. I could create some sketches for the artist. It would be a hell of a tattoo to get all at once. Maybe do the arms first?"

"I really like this," Lexa said, turning around. "I would love that."

Clarke smiled.

"Huh."

"What?" Lexa asked turning back to Clarke.

"I just never saw you as the tattoo type that's all. It is really hot though. Especially the face. Like really really hot."

Lexa grinned and backed Clarke towards a wooden, paint speckled art desk. Clarke's legs hit the back of the desk and Lexa lifted her up onto it, standing inbetween Clarke's legs. She lifted Clarke's chin with her fingertips and brought their lips together. Clarke shifted so that Lexa was firmly pressed against her as Lexa deepened the kiss.

"Okay Commander," Clarke teased as Lexa kissed the side of her neck, her hand moved over her body. "I guess you're taking the lead this time."

Lexa growled into her neck, her hands busy with Clarke's breasts.

"I'll take that as a yes. What are your orders then Commander?"

Lexa huffed at her words, her eyes full of hunger. She clearly liked the nickname and Clarke had to admit that she liked this side of Lexa.

Lexa smirked suddenly, raising an eyebrow and lowered herself, closing her lips over Clarke's pink nipple. She flickered her tongue over it and then sucked before moving to the other one, while gently guiding Clarke's legs open. Lexa planted hurried kisses under her breast and on her stomach and her hips and then on her upper thighs. When Clarke felt her lips on the inside of her thigh in a particularly sensitive spot she knew where this was going and this would be a first for Lexa.

She was proved right when Lexa buried her head inbetween her legs and went to town on her. Clarke gasped and clutched the back of Lexa's head, trying not to grip her hair too tight as Lexa went down on her enthusiastically.

It was good. It was more than good. It was amazing. Lexa was working on her like her life depended on it and seeming to be enjoying it a lot, if the sounds she was making were anything to go by.

"God Lexa..."

The words seemed to spur Lexa on but then she slowed almost as if to savour her, teasing Clarke with her tongue in a way that had Clarke seeing stars.

"God you're so good at this," Clarke said. "Commander Lexa, it has a ring to it - ah."

Clarke suddenly lost all power of speech as Lexa did something that sent her crazy. She felt Lexa's lips close around her clitoris, sucking as her tongue darted around it and Clarke could not hold on for very long as Lexa made her come so quickly, sending her into a frenzy within minutes.

She cried out, her face contorted as her fingers clutched to Lexa's wavy, brown hair. When the orgasm subsided, Lexa still didn't move, still savouring every second and Clarke put a hand through her hair and arched back, her legs beginning to shake ase she built her up again.

"Oh God. God. Jesus Lexa!"

Lexa didn't stop, didn't slow, didn't move. Clarke wondered how she was even still going down there. Lexa just ran her tongue in gentle movements inside her, drawing more and more intense orgasms out of her until it hit her so hard that her legs were jelly. Lexa seemed to understand when to stop and finally lifted her head, wiping her mouth as she looked up at Clarke and return to eye level with her.

Clarke was panting, her head back, her body pleasantly exhausted.

"I liked that," Lexa said in far too innocent a voice for someone who had just been doing what they had been doing.

"I could tell," Clarke said, inbetween breaths. "You'll have to just give me a sec."

Clarke waved her hand and Lexa smiled with pride as she realised that Clarke had not yet recovered and would need a few minutes. She put her arms around Clarke's waist and lower back, holding her steady as she waited for her to be ready again and the smile did not fade from her lips as she watched her wife with absolute joy.


	31. Chasing the Evidence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raven calls Lexa to discuss the ongoing investigation and Clarke plans a surprise for her wife. Lexa gets up in the middle of the night and finds herself in a dangerous situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the comments. I took a break yesterday and haven't caught up yet but I have read through them all and appreciate every one of them ☺

Lexa awoke next to Clarke as her phone began to ring.

"Hello Raven?"

"I found something. Can you meet me at the storage unit?"

"Sure. I'll be right there."

She glanced at Clarke who was still sleeping soundly and pulled the covers up over her, brushing back her hair from her face. She kissed her forehead and headed to meet Raven sending Clarke a text when she woke up.

"So I contacted the guys who've been servicing the car and guess what other car they worked on, the one we took joyriding. Marcus' car and that's not all."

Lexa listened as Raven told her that she'd found experts who claimed they'd been paid off to cover up the findings of the original reports from the crash.

"Get Anya to collect together everything you've found in a dossier and send me copies of everything."

"What are you going to do?" Raven asked.

"Follow the evidence trail," Lexa replied.

  
Clarke awoke alone to find a text from Lexa explaining that she had to go and see Raven and a fresh bunch of flowers beside her bed. There was a card in them from Lexa saying,

_To my beautiful wife because everyday with you is special._

_Lexa x_

Clarke smiled at her sweetness and got out of bed feeling much better than she had in days. She showered, humming to herself and decided that she was going to do something nice for Lexa herself.

  
In the early evening Lexa returned, having chased every lead across town. It had certainly been a cover up. She had traced the money trail to a small holdings company that clearly seemed a front for some sort of organized crime. Likely they were hired professionals who set people up on a regular basis.

When she walked in the home, her father was there waiting to greet her. He looked uncomfortable as if he wished to lecture her again. She raised her hand and he just frowned and she headed for her lounge area.

To her surprise Clarke was in the kitchen, the table was laid out with flowers, two plates, two glasses and several pots of food were bubbling behind her.

"Good. You are right on time. Take a seat."

Lexa sat down rather awkwardly but with a smile on her face as Clarke served her a home made spaghetti bolognese.

"You didn't have to go to all this trouble for me," Lexa said shyly.

"Yes I did and thank you for the flowers by the way. Did you get your assistant Triss to have them delivered?"

Lexa nodded taking a bit of her dinner. She closed her eyes and glanced down.

"This is really really good. I had assumed you couldn't cook."

Clarke smiled, twirling her fork in her left hand.

"Hey, just because I don't _like_ to cook that doesn't mean I _can't_ cook. Wait until you taste dessert."

Lexa glanced at her with her fork stopped midway in the air. Clarke caught the look and smiled.

"I didn't mean that kind of dessert! Lexa, I swear you are always thinking about sex."

Clarke just shook her head with a laugh, that laugh that always made Lexa's heart flutter a little when she heard it.

The dessert was strawberries dipped in chocolate. When Clarke produced them Lexa immediately thought back to their honeymoon and eating strawberries together in the luxury bubble bath/spa together.

"So I know that you are really caught up in all this investigating," Clarke said softly, "but how likely are we to actually be able to prove this?"

Lexa's smile faded and Clarke lifted her chin, blinking. She knew something. Something that she hadn't told Clarke.

"I found out who might be to blame. We have all the evidence. I'm just - considering the options."

Clarke could see that she was struggling with her indecisiveness. It was often a problem of Lexa's making instant, clear decisions. She needed thinking time and she would overanalyse her choices.

"Lexa, I don't want you upsetting yourself over this. We may never know who did it and even with all the evidence in the world they may still not get charged."

"I guess so."

"Now, I know that this is your time to game and to switch off, so let's go and do that like normal and stop thinking about everything, okay?"

Lexa's eyelids flickered open wider and she smiled, her eyes lighting up.

"Okay but let's bring the rest of the strawberries with us."

Clarke picked up a strawberry and took a bite before bringing it up to Lexa's lips and feeding it to her. Lexa maintained eye contact as she bit into the sweet fruit, the juices dripping, the chocolate coating, adding an extra sweetness to them.

"Delicious," she said, eyeing Clarke, her eyes flashing with a different kind of hunger. 

"Sofa," Clarke ordered. "You're not the commander tonight and we haven't done our daily kissing practise for a while have we, not that we need to practise anymore really."

Clarke raised her eyebrows as she spoke and Lexa hurriedly rushed over to the sofa as Clarke brought the strawberries with her. A few moments later she was lying down on the sofa on her back letting Clarke feed her, the blonde licking the juices from her skin when they dripped down the side of her neck.

It wasn't long before Clarke was on top of her and they both got carried away and were making love right there, the empty bowl cast aside on the floor.

Later that night, Lexa could not let go of what she had learned earlier that day.. Much as she tried to avoid it, she knew that she needed to face it head on. She lay beside Clarke that night who was sleeping peacefully. She touched a few stray blonde strays tucking them behind her ear and then got up out of bed.

It was late but she knew that her father would still be awake. What she didn't expect was for him to be moving around in the main living area of the mansion. 

"What are you doing?" Lexa asked.

"Where is Clarke?"

His voice sounded just as it usually did but something was off. Lexa could tell inmediately that was on edge. 

"Sleeping," she replied. "Why? Uh - never mind. We need to talk."

"Yes we do."

Lexa watched as his right hand appeared from behind his back, holding a hand gun.

"Father? What are you doing?"

Titus held up the handgun, a darkness in his eyes and Lexa inhaled sharply.

"It did not have to come to this," he said in a tone marked with regret but not remorse.

Lexa backed away as he moved slowly towards her with the gun in his hand.


	32. The True Villain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa tries to talk her father down as he reveals all of his plans but when Clarke emerges to see what the noise is, Lexa is forced to act.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning - scenes depicting the use of a handgun and threats of violence.

Lexa instinctively started to back away. Her father looked as sober as usual but he had an edge to his gaze that was frighteningly intense.

"I have tried to be reasonable," he said. "I tried to get you to listen. I even tried to stop you from being in the car to keep you safe but now we must do this the hard way."

"You did do it," Lexa gasped, though she had already figured it out earlier in the day. "You sabotaged the car. You tried to kill Clarke."

Titus shook his head but didn't deny it.

"You were never meant to be involved. You were supposed to have the wedding and convince the press and then this would all be over once I framed Clarke."

Lexa met his eyes, not quite able to believe that he had done this and yet she had known. Deep down she had guessed it even from the night of the car crash.

"Marcus," she said, "you wanted to ruin his reputation so you set up Clarke and killed Finn."

"Foolish children. They went joyriding in _his_ car. It was supposed to be Marcus I framed but it went better than expected. Clarke was so easy to blame. I had it all planned out."

Lexa didn't know how he could be so calm about admitting killing Finn.

"And the Merger? It gave you the controlling share in the company. Marcus thought he was getting a chance to save his company but you wanted it for yourself all along. You used me."

"It was good business. His company was too valuable to let it fall into Nia's hands. She would have bought him out in an instant. I could not let her gain more power. She would have destroyed us in the end."

Lexa closed her eyes and turned her head, trying to think, trying to process.

"So all of this was just for money. Don't we have enough? We're already rich."

Titus growled and surged forward.

"Not for money! For power! We must exploit their weaknesses before they exploit ours. That is how it works."

Lexa turned away from him, unable to even look at him but he grabbed her arm. She yanked it away from him, her eyes wide open now, fighting back tears. 

Her father. He was a murderer and a criminal. All her cared about was winning no matter the cost.

"Daughter," he said softly, "Lexa... we do what we must for our family, for our business. I would never have harmed you deliberately."

"Then what is the gun for?"

Her father's eyes narrowed as her eyes flickered down to his hand and back and his jaw tensed.

"When she is gone," he said, "things will return to normal. I will have her body placed in the house of one of those criminals she calls a friend. No one will question it. No one will have to know and my plan will succeed. We can return to how it was before."

Lexa's heart almost stopped at his words. She stared at him, unable to believe that this was who he really was and her jaw hardened. The last thing she wanted to do was to return to how things had been before. Clarke had been the best thing that had ever happened to her. 

"I won't let you do it," she said firmly. "I won't let you hurt her again."

"You will!" he yelled, waving the gun. "You are my daughter and will not disgrace this family further. It is the only way!"

"What were you going to do?" Lexa yelled back. "Shoot her in my bed and then deal with me later?"

He shook his head quickly avoiding her eyes, his agitation growing.

"I would never harm you. I would have made sure you slept the whole time. I planned to use a syringe. You would have never woken."

"Oh I understand father," she said, raising an eyebrow. "You were going to drug me."

"Hey, what's with all the yelling? Do you two know what time it is?"

Clarke appeared in the doorway sleepily rubbing her eyes and stopped when she saw the gun. Lexa spun her head to her wife in a shot, her eyes wide with fear.

Lexa flew in front of Clarke before her father could raise his gun, shielding her with her own body, positioning herself between them. 

"Father, put the gun down," Lexa said, moving forward slowly as he aimed it directly at them. 

"I will not," he yelled. "Move aside. I will end this tonight but I will not harm you."

"No!" Lexa yelled. "Put the gun down. We can fix this but not like this."

Her father moved closer, aiming at Clarke behind Lexa.

"She is a bad influence! Why can you not see this? She would destroy everything we have worked for!"

Lexa swallowed as an eerie calm feeling washed over her. She would not let him hurt Clarke not ever. He was going to make her choose between them and she had already made her choice. 

"Why?" her father pleaded. "Why can you not see this?"

Lexa moved closer and knew that he would try to trick her with a feint to one side. Always the lesson. Always the trick. Just like with fencing, he always had to go that extra step to make a point.

He darted aside suddenly and Lexa didn't fall for it. When he tried to pull off the fake and change directions, Lexa moved with him and spun him away, disarmed him in seconds, using a pressure point trick on his wrist.

She held the gun aimed at him now. 

"Lexa..." he pleaded. "You _must_ listen to me."

Lexa sighed.

"No. I'm done listening to you."

"Why?" her father pleased. "I did this for you, for us. Why would you side with the enemy?"

"Because I'm in love with her," Lexa replied calmly.

Clarke glanced at her in surprise and Lexa aimed the gun down and fired a shot straight into his leg.

He shouted and fell to the floor in pain. 

"We should - should call the cops or an ambulance," Clarke stammered. "He could bleed out."

"He won't," Lexa replied, reaching for her cell phone and dialling. "Can you call Anya and tell her to get the dossier ready? We're going to have to hand over the evidence we have collected. Yes, 911. I'd like to report a crime..."

  
Anya entered the home, which was surrounded by cop cars, to find several cops talking to Lexa. Clarke held onto her hand as Lexa explained the situation and Anya could see a handgun being bagged as evidence and taken away.

"I'm her lawyer," she said sternly, when someone tried to stop her entering the living room. "Lexa, don't say a word more."

"It's okay Anya. Let her pass."

Anya saw Titus in handcuffs, being taken away with a police escort. He was limping, his lower leg covered in bloody bandages. 

"She has all the evidence I spoke of," Lexa told a detective. "The details about the car which had been serviced just two months before with no signs of wear. I have spoken to witnesses who will testify that my father bribed them to stage the event and hide the truth about the previous car accident and the car itself from the second accident is still in a storage unit for inspection."

The detective nodded and looked straight towards Anya who took the dossier out of her bag.

"Are you both okay?" she whispered to Lexa and Clarke, as she handed it to the detective.

"Yes," Lexa said, glancing at Clarke. "We were lucky considering. He had planned to drug me so that I wouldn't wake and kill Clarke. It's lucky I couldn't sleep."

Clarke clung to Lexa's hand, resting her head on Lexa's shoulder sleepily.

"She was so brave," Clarke said, not letting go of Lexa for a second. "She saved my life again. She's a hero."

Lexa smiled suddenly and that was when Anya knew that it was all going to be okay. Titus would go to prison for a long time and Lexa and Clarke would get through it together. 

"I'll go and talk to the cops," she told her cousin. "Make sure they do their job properly so he gets sent down for this."

Lexa nodded and Anya marched over to the lead detective.

"Did you mean it?" Clarke whispered, lifting her head to look up at Lexa. "I mean - what you said."

Lexa smiled, gazing at her lovingly.

"You mean when I admitted I love you?"

Clarke smiled widely at her words.

"Yes. That," she replied, with a slight blush.

"Yes. I have been in love with you for some time now."

Clarke grinned now.

"And I love you too, so very much."

Lexa smiled and kissed her cheek.

"I know," she whispered, leaning in closer, "I heard you in Prague - and you say it before you fall asleep all the time."

Clarke's face grew redder.

"You know? How many times have I said it?"

Lexa shrugged. She cupped Clarke's face suddenly and kissed her gently on the lips letting the kiss linger.

"I love you Clarke. I'm more in love with you than I ever could have imagined. This is the happiest I've ever been and I don't ever want to get divorced."

Clarke blinked, glancing up at her with a warm smile.

"You Lexa are the most amazing woman I have ever met. In fact I was thinking, why don't we adopt."

Lexa smiled widely.

"A pet or a child? I mean I would love a pet but isn't getting one a precurser to something?"

Clarke just grinned mischievously.

"Like what? Are you saying you want children with me Lexa someday?"

"Not yet. We'd have to discuss all the possibilities, adoption or surrogacy? Boy or girl or both. There's such much we would have to plan..."

"Of course you would want to plan it all out," Clarke teased, "but how about we just take it one step at a time."

Lexa shook her head with a amused twinkle in her eye. 

"I know you Clarke. You don't waste any time. You said one step at a time about holding hands but before I knew it you were taking my virginity on our wedding night."

Clarke laughed out loud.

"You asked me to! It wasn't all on me."

"Yes I did" Lexa said, "and I'm very glad I did."

Lexa squeezed Clarke's hand and brought it up to kiss it with her lips.

Clarke blushed with the intensity of her gaze and moved in to kiss her, unable to believe the depth of her love for Lexa. 

"That detective shook my hand," Lexa said, when Clarke pulled away.

"I noticed."

"I didn't like that," Lexa whispered frowning sideways at the man as he spoke to his colleagues at the other side of the room.

"Did you want to work on that?" Clarke asked.

Lexa glanced at her and shook her head.

"Not just now. Maybe later. Besides I'm always comfortable touching you now so..."

Lexa shrugged and Clarke beamed back at her and couldn't resist leaning in to kiss her again.

They smiled at each other, their foreheads touching and held hands.

"Thank you for choosing me," Clarke whispered. "I know how hard that was for you."

"Thank you for being patient," Lexa replied. "I wouldn't have gotten this far without you."

They stayed like that until the cops began to filter out and Anya startered ordering them to let the two get some rest. When the front door closed and she turned around, Clarke and Lexa were still holding hands and Clarke was reassuring her wife that everything was going to be okay.


	33. Love is Strength

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Titus is sent to prison for a very long time. Clarke and Lexa decide to move further with their relationship and everyone gets their happy ending (except Titus)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone for keeping up with this story and thanks for all the comments. This is the last chapter. Hope you enjoy it!

Guilty.

Lexa clung to Clarke's hand as she sat in the courthouse and watched them sentence her father to prison for what would likely be the rest of his life. She didn't know what she was feeling. Relief maybe. It was over now. His control over her was gone and she hadn't realised how much of an influence he'd had on her.

"Are you okay?" Clarke whispered, with one arm around her as they exited the courthouse.

Cameras flashed around them and the papers had published a detailed exposé on their marriage being Titus' idea. Luckily they had pinned all the blame on him and not on anyone else.

"Is it true that you fell in love and are going to remain married?"

"Why are you still together now that your father is going to jail?"

"Are you going to be the new CEO of the company?"

Clarke guided Lexa into the car, shielding her from the press and the brunette sighed once they were inside.

"That was harder than I thought," Lexa said.

The trial had taken over a year and during that time the press had been all over them. Lexa'd had to take over the company and assure everyone that the merger would remain intact.

When they returned home, a little black kitten with white paws greeted them. Lexa picked up the kitten and started to fuss over him.

"Did you miss us? We missed you. Such a cute boy."

Lexa noticed Clarke watching her with a smile and put him down.

"What?" she asked.

"Nothing. I just - you were being adorable with him."

Lexa shrugged and seated herself on her sofa, picking up her gaming controller. Clarke sat besides her playing with their kitten who seemed very taken with Lexa and was trying to distract her from the game.

"So, remember a little while ago when we said that we would try that ridiculous unlikely new treatment. "

"A-ha," Lexa replied, pressing the buttons rapidly. "Something about using my dna and skins cells and genomic imprinting? I can't remember."

"Yeah. Well it turns out my mom is a genius because I have some good news."

Lexa stopped pressing buttons instantly and glanced at Clarke. She put the controller down slowly.

"Are you saying?"

Clarke nodded and Lexa grinned and put her hand to Clarke's stomach.

"I thought you said it was a million to one chance."

"That's not exactly right but I guess we beat the odds."

"There's so much to plan," Lexa said, her eyes widening with alarm suddenly. "I mean how will I cope with a baby. I can just about have contact with you and the kitten and what about the house. We need to baby proof everything."

Clarke took Lexa's hand in her own and talked her down slowly.

"Lexa it's going to be okay. We have a long way to go yet and I'll be with you through this."

Lexa nodded gazing into those steady blue eyes and then smiled broadly and leaned in to kiss her.

"I'm so happy," she murmoured. "Should we tell Anya and Raven."

"Not yet. Let's keep this between us for now."

Lexa nodded and proceeded to kiss her wife repeatedly, while the kitten meowed for her attention.

  
A few months later...

Anya was nervous, more nervous than she had ever been about anything. She had the ring, she had a dinner all planned out and when she finally proposed Raven said yes and invited all of their friends over for dinner.

Her first clue should have been when Clarke refused alcohol but she hadn't been drinking for months.

Lexa and Clarke seemed much better now that the trial was over, a weight lifted from their shoulders and they lived in perpetual marital bliss, Anya soon learning to call before she showed up at the mansion after catching them in a few compromising positions.

"Congratulations," Clarke said, hugging Raven first and then Anya.

Anya noticed Lexa look slightly concerned when Murpy barrelled in yelling 'group hug'. That should've been her second clue.

But it wasn't until she noticed that Clarke unconsciously put her hand on her stomach every now and then that she realised it. Lexa caught her eye just as Anya made the connection and her eyes darted away from her cousin's guiltily.

"Oh my God. When were you going to tell me?" Anya blurted out.

They hadn't even mentioned that they were trying.

"Tell you what?" Raven asked with a frown. "She's not pregnant is she? Wait..."

Raven looked between the two women and they glanced at each other.

"You are. Clarke Abigail Griffin! How dare you not tell me?"

"It was an experimental procedure, using both our dna. I wanted to be sure it had worked and everything was healthy," Clarke said.

"Both your dna?" Anya said quickly. I didn't even know that was possible."

"It usually isn't," Lexa said, "but her mom took some of my dna and..."

"I'm going to be an auntie?" Anya said, interrupting. "Congratulations."

She laughed with joy and then hugged her cousin. Lexa pulled back awkwardly, still uncomfortable with imprompt hugs from most people.

"Yes. Thank you."

"What's with all the yelling?" Octavia said, walking in the room heavily pregnant herself, flanked by Lincoln and her overprotective big brother.

"Clarke's pregnant with Lexa's kid and she didn't tell us."

Octavia grinned and hurried over to Clarke to hug her.

"Congratulations."

Octavia held her tight and Clarke could see Lexa's discomfort at how rough her friends were.

"Um, Octavia you're scaring Lexa. Can you let me go."

Octavia pulled away with a smile.

"Sorry. Lincoln and Bell get like that too. Think I'm gonna break at the slightest thing. Told them both I could still kick their asses."

Clarke laughed.

"You probably could."

"We should have a toast," Octavia said. "Just because us two aren't drinking doesn't me we can't watch everyone else make idiots of themselves."

As everyone toasted them, Lexa couldn't help but wonder how she had gotten to this point in her life. Before she had met Clarke, even having a relationship seemed an impossibility. Now she had so much more than she could have ever expected.

  
For the next few months, Lexa watched as Clarke's belly swelled. She had her hand on it when the baby first kicked and Lexa couldn't describe the emotions she felt. Many nights she slept with her hand over the bump, sometimes leaning down to kiss it before they went to sleep. They talked to it regularly and Clarke would brush Lexa's hair with her fingertips as she watched her tell their unborn daughter all the things she would teach her.

Lexa sometimes had her doubts and Clarke talked her through them. She'd expected that Lexa would fear that she couldn't handle this but they had both made the decision together to try and have a baby, not expecting it work but both wanting it to.

On the night that Clarke went into labour, Lexa was there holding her hand. She stayed with her wife the entire time and when Madi was placed in Clarke's arms, she started crying with joy. Clarke was just as emotional, cradling her in her arms. She had Lexa's brown hair and blue-gray eyes and when Lexa held her she felt all the love in the world for her, leaning down to press a kiss on her forehead.

When Anya visited, Lexa was holding Madi in her arms and smiling broadly and Anya could see how happy the three of them were.

  
It was a few months later when Lexa announced to the press that they were goin to renew their wedding vows. This time it was just for them and they did a small ceremony, just them and their friends, no press allowed.

  
"I never thought I could have this," Lexa said one night when they lay next to each other as Madi slept soundly in her cot nearby.

Clarke rolled over and reached to stroke the side of Lexa.

"Me neither," Clarke said with a smile. "Do you remember how it all started? When we first met?"

"Of course," Lexa said softly. "The Merger. We were both doing it to please other people. It ironic that we ended up finding what we wanted instead."

"She had your smile," Clarke said softly. "Whenever she smiles at me or raises that little eyebrow of hers I see you."

"She has your eyes," Lexa whispered. "And your strength. I can see it in her. My father was wrong. It's not weakness to let someone in. I'm glad I let you in."

Clarke leaned forward and kissed her briefly on the lips.

"So am I. I love you wifey and I wouldn't trade it for all the money and power in the world."

"Me either," Lexa replied with a smile. "I love you too."

They talked in hushed voices until they became too tired and fell asleep, woken just hours later by Madi needing feeding. Lexa watched as Clarke held Madi to her breast, humming to her softly as she held fed and Lexa thought about her father and just how wrong he had been.

Love wasn't weakness. It was strength and it was the greatest thing in the world. Money and power meant nothing in comparison. Clarke hummed softly and Lexa put her arms around her from behind, kissing her shoulder.

_He was so very wrong_ she thought happily.

The End


End file.
